Asharra´s Geschichte
by Kyrillia
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine Hexe und ein Uruk-hai aufeinander treffen.... KOMPLETT! Bitte reviewt!
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Als Ich die Oberwelt das erste mal bei Tageslicht betrat, regnete es in Strömen.

Sehnsüchtig blickte ich zurück zu dem mannshohen Loch im Gestein, das den Eingang zu den geliebten unterirdischen Höhlen meiner Sippe bildete, doch meine Tante hatte mir bereits den Rücken zugedreht und stimmte den Verbergungszauber an, welcher den Eingang vor feindlichen Blicken schützte.

Ich seufzte, rückte meine Tasche zurecht und machte mich auf den Weg.

Doch von Anfang an.

Hexen sind sehr traditionsbewusst.

Daher merkte Ich recht schnell, dass Ich anders war als meine Schwestern. Ich überragte die meisten von Ihnen um gut einen halben Kopf, doch das allein liess mich noch nicht aus der Masse hervorstechen. Obwohl von schlanker Gestalt, erschien mein Körper kompakter und kräftiger als die ätherisch durchscheinenden zarten Gestalten der Anderen und meine Haut war dunkler als die Ihrige, nicht von jenem schimmerndem Silbergrau, welches an Mondlicht in einer lauen Sommernacht denken liess.

Meine Haut erinnerte mehr an dunkles Zinn. 

Wo meine Schwestern lange spitze Eckzähne, ansonsten aber ein normales Gebiss vorweisen konnten, besass ich einen ganzen Mund voller scharfer Reisszähne, die bei meiner Sippe eher gemischte Gefühle hervorriefen. Daher hatte ich mir angewöhnt, nur sparsam und dezent zu lächeln. Keine idealen Vorraussetzungen um sich heimisch zu fühlen.

Lediglich meine Augen, von tiefem Violett, entsprachen so sehr der Tradition, dass sich selbst die ärgsten Zweifler von meiner Sippenzugehörigkeit überzeugen liessen.

Von meinen magischen Fähigkeiten jedoch liessen Sie sich nicht so einfach überzeugen.

Obwohl stets eine mustergültige Novizin, konnte ich meine Kräfte auch noch nach Jahren nicht richtig beherrschen. Von mir ausgesprochenen Flüche und Verwünschungen erzeugten mit an Boßhaftigkeit erinnernder Hartnäckigkeit magische Rückstösse, die von den Wänden der Höhle mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit reflektierten und arglose Cousinen und Tanten trafen, die das Pech hatten, just in dem Moment vorbeizugehen.

Meine Beschwörungen riefen stets das pure Chaos hervor, das sich meist nur mit Hilfe einiger der stärksten Hexen bezwingen liess und meine Heilzauber hatten bereits etliche meiner Schwestern beinah diverse Körperteile gekostet.

Die einzige Disziplin, die ich zu meinem Stolz fast meisterlich beherrschte, war das Brauen von Zaubertränken, Salben, Pulvern und Elixieren jediglicher Art. Selbst die schwierigsten Rezepte glitten mühelos von meiner Hand und mein Leben hätte wohl recht angenehm verlaufen können, hätte man mir gestattet, mich nur auf diesen Aspekt der Magie zu konzentrieren.

Die Tradition jedoch, verlangte, wenn schon nicht Perfektion, dann zumindest eine rege Beteiligung an sämtlichen Facetten der vielschichtigen Hexenkünste, was mich rasch mit einem weiteren Problem konfrontierte, den Blutopfern.

Ich schrubbte gerade an einem besonders hartnäckigen Fleck, einer Mischung aus eingebranntem Blut und Eingeweiden, vor dem Altar und betrachtete missmutig die Überreste der Opferziege, die sich über den gesamten Raum verteilt in einem bizarr anmutendem Muster in Boden und Wände gebrannt hatte. Ich selbst sah nicht viel besser aus, da es meine ungeschickte Hand gewesen war, die das Ritual verdorben hatte. Eigentlich hätte das Blut der Ziege durch einen fachgerecht durchgeführten Skalpellzauber in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter fliessen sollen. Eigentlich. Tatsächlich aber explodierte das arme Tier unter nicht unerheblicher Geräuschentwicklung und nun kniete ich also hier auf dem Steinboden und musste die Sauerei aufwischen.

Im Nebenraum konnte ich die Stimmen meiner Mutter, der Priesterin und unserer vielgeehrten Oberhexe in hitziger Diskussion verfolgen.

„ Sieh es doch ein, Cassandra, deine Tochter ist nicht für die Sippe geschaffen, ihr fehlt es am richtigen Glauben und am richtigen Talent !" , das war die Stimme Ellenas, unserer obersten Priesterin, die mich stets mit Missbilligung in ihrem eh schon säuerlichem Blick betrachtete.

„Eines Tages sprengt sie uns noch alle in die Luft, sie kann nicht bei uns bleiben ! "

„Was soll ich denn tun, meine eigenen Tochter verbannen ? Wie soll sie denn da oben überleben, Ellena ? ", meine Mutter begann sich langsam in Rage zu reden.

„ Du hast noch Elthia und die bringt dir keine Schande, im Gegensatz zu Asharra. Bei Shoras Blut, Cassandra, was findest du an diesem Wechselbalg ? Wenn ich nicht selbst bei ihrer Geburt dabeigewesen wäre, würde ich…."

Weiter kam sie nicht , denn dem Geräusch nach schien ihr meine Mutter eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst zu haben. 

An diesem Punkt wäre wahrscheinlich ein für Hexen nicht unüblicher Kampf ausgebrochen, wenn Oberhexe Zelandona nicht dazwischengetreten wäre.

„Wir reden später darüber", war alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte. Es folgte ein Rascheln von Roben und meine Mutter und die beiden Anderen entfernten sich in einem wütenden Abgang.

Stille senkte sich wieder und allmählich fingen meine Knie an zu schmerzen, als ich meine eintönige Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Verbissen schrubbend fragte ich mich, wie wohl meine Strafe aussehen würde. Zelandona war mir und meiner Mutter zugetan, also hielt ich eine endgültige Verbannung für unwahrscheinlich. 

Andererseits konnte Ellena in ihrem Zorn sehr hartnäckig sein und unser Verhältnis hatte von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern getanden.

Als ich den Altarraum verliess, war ich müde und dreckverkrustet, ich hatte Hunger , aber die allgemeine Abendmahlzeit war bereits seit Stunden vorbei. Also ging ich direkt zu Bett.

Kapitel 1

Und keine zwei Wochen später stand ich hier im Regen, nicht verbannt, aber auf unbestimmte Zeit zu meiner Tante Milikka entsand, um wie es offiziell hiess, meine Kenntnisse in der Kräuterkunde auf oberirdisch wachsende Kräuter auszudehnen, meiner Tante zur Hand zu gehen und ganz allgemein praktische Erfahrungen zu sammeln.

Ellena hatte triumphiert, denn in ihren Augen gab es keine schlimmere Strafe für mich, nur die Tatsache, dass ich eines Tages zurückkehren könnte, war ihr ein Dorn im Auge.  

Meine Mutter hatte sich überraschend leicht mit diesem Sieg ihrer ärgsten Rivalin abgefunden, hatte mir allerdings noch einige Talismane und Glücksbringer zugesteckt, mich ermahnt und mich einen heiligen Eid schwören lassen, mich nicht mit Menschen in Allgemeinen und Menschenmännern im Besonderen einzulassen. Ich hatte zwar nichts gegen Menschenmänner, musste aber zugeben, dass die Wenigen, die ich bis dato zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, einer Frau meiner Grösse und Statur nur wenig entgegenzusetzen hatten, ausserdem waren sie arrogant gewesen.

Als ich so durch den Regen stapfte und über Männer sinnierte, sah ich ein weiteres Problem am Horizont heraufziehen. Die schon vielfach erwähnte Tradition der Hexen bestand zwecks Arterhaltung darauf, dass jede Hexe im Idealfall 3-4, zumindest aber eine Tochter in die Welt setzte. Leider mangelte es unserem Volke nun aber an einem männlichen Gegenpart. Es gab keine Hexer, und schien auch nie welche gegeben zu haben.

Ich musste an meine ältere Schwester Elthia denken, die schon eine Fehlgeburt hatte und nun erneut schwanger war.

Ich glaube, ich muss nun kurz erklären, wie die Partnersuche bei Hexen im Allgemeinen funktioniert. Wir verehren Shora, die Urgöttin der Unterwelt, Schutzherrin unserer Sippe.

Ihr zu Ehren feiern wir jeden Vollmond ein Fest in der Oberwelt, an einem sakralen Platz, der in einem uns heiligen Steinkreis steht. Es ist ein lautes Fest mit Gesang und Tanz zur Trommel. In einem grossen Kessel kochen wir einen betörenden Zaubertrank und es gibt frisches Wild, noch roh und blutig. 

Und jedesmal lockt unser Gesang und der Feuerschein Reisende und Wanderer an. Wenn eine meiner Schwestern Gefallen an Einem findet, so zieht sie ihn den Kreis der Tanzenden und später ziehen sie sich zurück um "die Göttin zu ehren".

Bei diesem Teil des Festes hielt ich mich meist zurück, denn ich sah nur selten welche, die mir gefielen. 

Die Tatsache jedoch, dass Tante Milikka fünf Töchter ihr Eigen nennen konnte, stimmte mich zuversichtlich. 

Tante Milikka war die jüngste Schwester meiner Mutter und galt als sonderlich. Sie war bereits Jahre vor meiner Geburt auf die Oberfläche gezogen und das freiwillig ! Ellena tratschte überall herum, sie hätte sich in einen Sterblichen verliebt und wäre ihm nach oben gefolgt. Sie erbaute ihre Hütte in einem abseits gelegenen toten Wald, denn die Elben lieben uns nicht und die Menschen fürchten uns.

Der Wald selber war von Zauber durchdrungen, denn in ihm befand sich einer der Eingänge zu unseren Höhlen, die geheim waren und unbekannt unter den Völkern Mittelerdes.

So kam es also, dass Reisende, die den Wald betraten, schwermütig wurden und keine Zeit mehr empfanden, denn sie schien sich bis zur Unerträglichkeit zu dehnen. Gruppen neigten dazu sich rasch aufzulösen und sie irrten tagelang auf der Suche nach ihren Gefährten durch das düstere Dickicht. 

Seltsame Geräusche drangen von Überall und Nirgendwo her an das Ohr und liessen sich doch nicht orten, stickig war die Luft und kein Sonnenstrahl drang durch die Bäume, obwohl sie kein Laub zu tragen schienen.

Es gab kein Wild, das man hätte jagen können, doch wuchsen Früchte an niedrigen Büschen, die seltsam an Form und Farbe waren und dem unvorsichtigem Esser wilde Tagträume bescherten, die ihn noch tiefer in den Wald ohne Widerkehr lockten.

Da ich jedoch die Zauber kannte, die meine Tante gesponnen hatte, fand ich mühelos den Weg  bis hinein ins Herz des alten Waldes, zum Hause Milikkas das von wuchernden Beeten und einem niedrigen Zaun, ganz aus bleichen Knochen, umgeben war.

Kapitel 2

Der Anführer der Uruk-hai knurrte ärgerlich. 

Seit Tagen nun verfolgten sie den Waldläufer, hetzten ihn, liessen ihm keine Ruhe und doch konnten sie ihn nicht einholen, aber sein Vorsprung schmolz dahin, seine Fährte wurde mit der Zeit deutlicher, denn in seiner Panik wurde er unvorsichtig.

Und fast schon hatten sie ihn erreicht und eingekesselt, wild vor Kampfeslust und rasend in dem Bestreben, ihm den kleinen Schatz abzunehmen, wegen dessen man sie ausgeschickt hatte, und ihn dann zu zerreissen, vorher sich vielleicht noch ein wenig Spass mit ihm zu gönnen , aber dann in seinen blutigen Eingeweiden zu wühlen.

Als ob ein schwächlicher Mensch den kämpfenden Uruk-hai entkommen könnte !

Acht lange Tage hatten sie ihn verfolgt, bei Tag und Nacht, und kaum eine Pause eingelegt und nun war dieser dreckige Waldläufer, dieser kleine schmierige Bastard, in den vor ihm bedrohlich aufragenden Wald gelaufen.

Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen.

Sie hatten erst gezögert, den Wald zu betreten, alle ihre Sinne schienen sich dagegen zu sträuben, doch ihr Anführer hatte sie hineingetrieben, unwillens die so nahe Beute doch noch entkommen zu lassen. Zu dreissig Mann hatten sie diesen verfluchten Wald betreten und nun waren sie nur noch zu zweit. 

Alle Anderen schienen vom Wald wie verschluckt worden zu sein, ihre Fährte verlor sich bereits nach wenigen Schritten und seltsamerweise waren keine Spuren im Dickicht zu erkennen, noch nicht einmal ein geknickter Zweig. 

Auch vom Waldläufer konten sie weder Spur noch Witterung aufnehmen, doch das war momentan Mauhurs geringste Sorge. Den ersten Tag lang waren sie im Bestreben, einen Weg aus dem Wald zu finden, immerzu nur im Kreis gelaufen. Danach hatten sie ihre Taktik geändert und versucht, den Wald zu durchqueren. Der zweite Tag war mit monotonem Wandern angefüllt gewesen und in seiner Erinnerung nur noch schleierhaft zu ergreifen.

Die Suche nach Essbarem hatten sie bereits aufgegeben, denn es zeigte sich noch nicht einmal der Schatten eines Tieres und die Früchte, die in Bodennähe wuchsen, verströmten einen sonderbaren Geruch, der ihnen Unbehagen bereitete.

Norgak trottete missmutig hinter ihm her und brummelte vor sich hin.

Mauhur seufzte innerlich, von allen seiner 29 standhaften und mutigen Krieger musste  ausgerechnet Norgak an seinen Fersen kleben, hätte den nicht auch der Wald verschlucken können ? Norgak neigte dazu, in äusserst un-orkischer Natur über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu lamentieren und sich dabei gern in langatmigen Monologen zu ergehen, ausserdem neigte er dazu, sich zu wiederholen. 

Sein derzeitiger Stein des Anstosses war die Tatsache, dass es keine weiblichen Uruk-hai auf dieser Welt gab und er widmete sich diesem Thema mit Feuereifer. Anlass dazu, war der Anblick einer menschlichen Hochzeitsgesellschaft, als sich ihre Gruppe auf der Spur dieses verdammten Waldläufers befand. Normalerweise wäre so eine Gruppe argloser und unbewaffneter Menschen ein gefundenes Fressen für sie gewesen, doch hatte man ihnen unnötige Kämpfe verboten, sehr zum Verdruss Aller. 

Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als abseits der Strasse im Geheimen zu warten bis die Gesellschaft vorbei gezogen war. Norgak war einer der Späher gewesen und der Anblick junger Menschen, besonders aber junger lachender Frauen mit ganzen Heerscharen kleiner Kinder schien nicht gerade zu seiner guten Laune beigetragen zu haben.

Aus Menschenfrauen machte er sich nicht viel, denn sie waren ihm zu klein, zu dünn und zu zimperlich. Ausserdem, betonte er, rochen sie eigenartig. Elben waren ihm zuwider und Zwergenfrauen hielten wir alle für ein Gerücht. Trotzdem beharrte Norgak stur darauf, dass auch er gern heiraten würde und ihm daher eine anständige Frau zustünde.

Bei dem blossen Gedanken an das arme Weib, das nicht nur auf Jahre hinaus Norgaks egozentrische Persönlichkeit ertragen, sondern auch noch Nacht für Nacht das Bett mit ihm teilen müsste, schauderte es Mauhur.

Um den scheinbar endlosen Redefluss seines Kampfgefährten zu beenden, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und tauchte noch tiefer in den düsteren Wald hinein.     


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind Eigentum von J   
  
Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien   
(*seufz*)!  
Asharra und ihre Sippe allerdings gehören mir (*grins*)!!  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die Tage vergingen rasch.  
Meine Tante Milikka schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, nun noch ein Maul   
füttern zu müssen, aber Sie war trotzdem  
freundlich zu mir. Von ihren fünf Töchtern lebten derzeit nur noch drei bei Ihr   
und darüber war ich froh, denn so bekam  
ich doch noch mein eigenes Zimmer.  
Malicia, die Älteste der Drei, war in meinem Alter und wurde sofort zu meiner   
Verbündeten und treuen Freundin.  
Sonya, die Mittlere, war ein missmutiges kleines Pummelchen mit giftigem Blick   
und Akne im Gesicht.   
Kait-Eleni, die Jüngste, war noch ein Kind, aber bereits hochbegabt. Mühelos   
gelang ihr alles, was mir so viel abverlangte,  
aber sie war ein sanftes, scheues Mädchen und ich schloss sie sofort ins Herz.  
Ich tauchte ein in eine tägliche Routine aus Kochen, Arbeiten, Putzen und noch   
mehr Arbeiten.  
Mein Tag begann bereits als es noch stockfinster und totenstill war. Dann begab   
ich mich in die Küche, meist begleitet von  
Kait, und bereitete die Morgenmahlzeit vor, hackte Feuerholz, fütterte das   
Federvieh und half Kait beim Tischdecken, weil  
Sie noch zu klein war, um an die hohen Regale mit dem Geschirr zu langen.  
Dann brachte ich meiner Tante einen heißen Trank ans Bett und kehrte zurück in   
mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen.  
Der Vormittag war angefüllt mit monotoner Hausarbeit. Wenn ich Glück hatte, mit   
Licia an meiner Seite.  
Und was stellte ich mich Anfangs ungeschickt an!  
In den Höhlen hatte ich nie niedere Arbeiten verrichten müssen, denn meine   
Mutter war von hohem Rang und nannte  
ein kleines Heer von Dienerinnen ihr Eigen. Hier aber musste ich lernen, zu   
nähen, zu stopfen, Böden zu scheuern, Ziegen  
zu melken, den Abort zu putzen, Essen zu kochen und bei allem noch sauber und   
ordentlich auszusehen.  
Ich wäre wohl verzweifelt, hätte ich nicht Licia gehabt.  
Abgeschnitten von dem Rest unserer Sippe und ohne gleichaltrigen Freundinnen   
oder Geschwister, war sie derart  
ausgehungert nach Gesellschaft, dass sie mir mit Freuden bei allem half.  
Malicia war ein Engel, wie ich sie beneidete!  
Sie war einen guten Kopf kleiner als ich und zierlich gebaut. Das Licht der   
Oberwelt hatte ihre Haut gebleicht und ihr einen  
silbrigen Schein verliehen, der ausgesprochen gut zu ihrem hüftlangem,   
silberweißen Haar passte.  
Sie bewegte sich mit großer Anmut und ihre Stimme war melodisch.  
Kurz gesagt, neben ihr fühlte ich mich, mit meinem schwarzen Haar, der dunklen   
Haut und den Reißzähnen wie ein Troll.   
Zu groß, zu hässlich, zu ungeschickt.  
Wir müssen ein ziemlich ungleiches Paar abgegeben haben, wenn man uns   
nebeneinander arbeiten sah. Jedenfalls wurde es der   
Säuerlichen Sonya (wie wir sie hinter ihrem Rücken nannten) nie zuviel, es uns   
unter die Nase zu reiben. Sie pflegte auch zu  
sagen, ich sähe aus wie ein Mann. Das brachte ihr allerdings, sehr zu meiner   
heimlichen Freude, eine saftige Strafpredigt meiner  
Tante ein, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen Wert auf tadelloses Benehmen legte.  
Da ich keine andere Wahl hatte, lernte ich mit Sonyas kleinen Sticheleien zu   
leben. Und ich lernte auch sehr rasch einige gute  
Abwehrzauber für meine Kammer, da die Säuerliche von einer hartnäckigen Neugier   
bezüglich meiner Besitztümer geplagt  
wurde und ich sie öfters als einmal dabei erwischte, wie sie sich an meiner   
Truhe zu schaffen machte.  
Die Nachmittage schließlich, verbrachte ich mit Tante Milikka in ihrem   
geheiligten Gewächshaus. Dort verlebte ich wohl die  
glücklichsten Stunden meines Aufenthaltes.   
Meine Tante war eine Meisterin ihres Faches und ich war bereit, das neidlos   
anzuerkennen. Unter ihrer Führung und Anleitung   
vervollkommnte ich mein ohnehin schon nicht geringes Wissen. Meine schnelle   
Auffassungsgabe und mein Geschick in der Zucht  
und der Verarbeitung von vielerlei Kräutern und Wurzeln taten einiges dabei ihr   
zu helfen, über meine Unfähigkeit bei der  
Bewältigung häuslicher Arbeiten hinwegzusehen.   
Richtig entspannend wurden diese stillen Nachmittagsstunden aber erst, nachdem   
meine Tante sich zu dem Entschluss durchringen  
konnte, mich zukünftig alleine arbeiten zu lassen.  
Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Das Gewächshaus mit der angrenzenden   
Kräuterküche wurde nun zu meinem eigenen Reich,  
einem Sanktuarium gleich, in dem ich völlig ungestört schalten und walten konnte   
wie es mir beliebte.  
Wenn Licia ein paar freie Minuten erübrigen konnte, verbarrikadierten wir uns in   
der Kräuterküche und tranken von mir neu entdeckte  
Teemischungen und erzählten uns unsere Sorgen und Nöte.   
Dämmerte es schließlich nahmen wir alle gemeinsam die zweite und letzte Mahlzeit   
des Tages ein. Die Stunden danach standen uns   
dann zur freien Verfügung. Tante Milikka zog sich meist schon früh zurück, mit   
dicken Wälzern unterm Arm in ihr Studierzimmer,  
oder in die unter dem Haus liegenden Felsenkammern, um zu meditieren und mit dem   
Jenseits Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
Oft zogen Licia und ich dann los zu dem kleinem Weiher im Waldesinnern, um in   
dem verzauberten Wasser ein erfrischendes  
Bad zu nehmen. Sehr zu unserer Freude durfte die Säuerliche Sonya nicht   
mitgehen, weil sie noch zu jung war und das empfand   
sie als persönliche Beleidigung. An den Tagen nach   
unseren nächtlichen Weiherbesuchen waren ihre Sticheleien boshafter als  
gewöhnlich, aber das war es uns wert!  
An den Ufern des Weihers war die Magie des Waldes fast mit den Händen greifbar,   
Trauerweiden ließen ihre Zweige über der  
Wasseroberfläche im Wind treiben und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, dann konnte   
man ihren unirdischen Gesang erahnen.  
Kahle schroffe Felsen umsäumten sein Ufer in einem Halbkreis und Nebelfetzen   
schwebten über das Wasser hinweg.   
Menschen und Elben mochte dieses Szenario unheilsverkündend erscheinen, aber für   
uns war es ein Paradies!  
Licia und ich entkleideten uns und ließen uns in das milchig trübe Wasser   
gleiten, bereit die Magie aufzunehmen und mit  
Ihr zu kommunizieren.  
Doch an diesem Abend war etwas anders als sonst… 


	3. 3

Disclaimer:  Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören J.R.R. Tolkien (schade,schade) !

                  Asharra und ihre Sippe allerdings sind meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen !!

„Ich träume Nacht und Tage

 und hab mir vorgestellt

 dass ich statt einer Hexe,

 die schönste Frau der Welt !

 Ein Zaubertrank hab ich gebraut,

 doch für die wahre Schönheit

 wächst leider noch kein Kraut !"                            

                             (Die Streuner)

Kapitel 4

Hunger …..

Dieses eine Wort durchzog Mauhurs Geist wie ein roter Faden, an dem sich die vergangenen Tage und Nächte entlang zu schlängeln schienen, Hunger schien sein stetiger Begleiter geworden zu sein. Sein Rücken schmerzte, seine Füße waren wundgelaufen und sein Hals ausgetrocknet. Vier weitere endlose Tage waren sie jetzt schon wieder unterwegs und immer noch schien der Wald kein Ende zu nehmen

Ihre Umgebung allerdings hatte sich in den letzten Stunden deutlich verändert. Das Dickicht mit seinem dornenreichen Gestrüpp wich allmählich weiteren Flächen, auf denen die Bäume , immer noch gespenstisch kahl, in etwas größeren Abständen standen, so dass sie sich mit den Spitzen der unteren Zweige knapp berührten.

Der Boden unter ihren eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln wurde weicher, sandiger.

Mauhur hoffte, das all dies darauf hindeutete, dass sie sich einer Lichtung im Herzen des Waldes näherten, wo sie ein wenig rasten und sich dann neu orientieren könnten. Zwar entstammte die vielgepriesene Ausdauer der Uruk-hai keinen Lügengeschichten, doch auch sie konnten nicht ewig ohne Pause und ohne frisches Essen weitermarschieren. Außerdem war da noch etwas. Mauhur konnte nicht genau sagen wie, aber irgendwie schien auch die Luft sich verändert zu haben.

Nicht mehr so muffig wie vorher und ein Duft, den er nicht genau zuordnen konnte, ein Duft der an den hintersten Winkeln seines Erinnerungsvermögens kratzte und gleichzeitig fremd und unheimlich vertraut wirkte. Aber was auch immer dort in seiner Erinnerung lauerte und darauf wartete entdeckt zu werden, es ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht greifen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Und das machte ihn ganz nervös und kribbelig.

Mauhur schielte vorsichtig zu Norgak hinüber, der neben ihm hertrottete. Nach vier Tagen endlosen Lamentierens hatte sich schließlich auch sein Vorrat an Gesprächsthemen erschöpft und er konnte nur noch kurzatmig vor sich hin brummeln. Ein Umstand, über den Mauhur nicht ganz unglücklich war, denn der stetige Redefluss seines Kumpanen hatte ihn bis an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung getrieben. Mauhur kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kinn. Da war etwas gewesen, was Norgak erwähnt hatte…

Plötzlich hielt er abrupt an und streckte den Kopf hoch in die Luft um zu wittern. Norgak beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Du riechst es auch, nicht war? Da draußen ist etwas, aber es stinkt nicht nach Menschen oder Elben!" murmelte er.

„Warum machst du deine verdammte Schnauze nicht auf und sagst mir das?"

„Du hörst mir doch eh nicht zu, unser großer Anführer hat ja besseres zu tun, als einem kleinen Krieger zuzuhören !"

„Ich wird dir gleich zeigen, was der große Anführer mit kleinen Snaga-Orks macht, die ihm nicht gehorchen ! Wann hast du es bemerkt?"

Mauhur richtete sich zu seiner vollen stattlichen Größe auf und starrte den kleineren Norgak herausfordernd an, seine rechte Hand zuckte in Richtung Messer.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte so etwas wie Trotz in Norgaks Augen auf, aber dann wandte er den Blick ab und nahm eine unterwürfige Haltung an.

„Seit heute morgen riech ich es, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist, ehrlich nicht ! So was hab ich nie zuvor gerochen !"

„Ich will für dich hoffen, dass das auch stimmt! Und jetzt geh und treib was Essbares auf, bevor ich auf die Idee komme, dich anzunagen!"

Ruckartig drehte sich Norgak um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Mauhur knurrte zufrieden, er würde diesen Schwächling schon noch lehren ihm etwas vorzuenthalten! Müde lehnte er sich an einen der größeren Bäume und ließ sich schwer zu Boden sinken. Norgak würde es nicht wagen ohne Beute zu ihm zurückzukehren, da konnte er genau so gut schon jetzt sein Lager aufschlagen und seine müden Füße ein wenig ausruhen. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Er hatte kurz vor ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung nicht nur diesen seltsamen Geruch gewittert, der jetzt immer stärker zu werden schien, sondern auch Wasser, viel Wasser.

Dass ließ auf einen See in unmittelbarer Nähe schließen und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie in seiner Nähe eine Siedlung finden würden. Hmm, aber weder Menschen noch Elben, da hatte Norgak recht gehabt, musste er widerwillig zugeben. Auch keine Zwerge oder Halblinge, deren Geruch hätte er ohne Mühe erkannt.

Nein, da waren andere Leute. Mauhur gestattete sich ein kurzes, anzügliches Grinsen. Diese Sache versprach interessant zu werden, der Duft hatte eine ausgeprägt weibliche Note gehabt. 

Vielleicht bekam Norgak ja doch noch sein Eheweib, dachte er und gönnte sich ein kurzes Nickerchen, bis Norgak zurückkam.


	4. 4

Disclaimer.  Das Übliche. Siehe vorherige Kapitel !

„Den Wunsch nach andrem Leben

 träumt sie schon lange Zeit,

 doch Gottes Werk zu ändern ist

 ist keine Kleinigkeit !

 Oh Hex´ besinn dich deiner Macht,

 Schönheit´s Kraft des Tages,

 Deine ist die Nacht !"

                        (Die Streuner)

Kapitel 5

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber der Abend wurde doch noch recht angenehm. Norgaks Schiss vor ihm schien seine bisher eher kläglichen Jagdkünste regelrecht beflügelt zu haben, denn er kehrte mit zwei fetten Kaninchen und einem plumpen dicken Vogel, wohl eine Art Waldhuhn zurück. Es war zwar nicht so reichlich, wie  Mauhur es sich gewünscht hätte, aber ihr ärgster Hunger wurde endlich gestillt. Er nagte den letzten schmackhaften Knochen ab und lehnte sich zurück.

Norgak beäugte ihn zaghaft und versuchte seine Laune zu erkunden. Er scharrte mit den Füßen, spielte nervös mit seinen Essensresten und bot ganz allgemein einen belustigenden Anblick. Mauhur hätte ihn liebend gern noch ein Weilchen zappeln lassen, entschloss sich aber, ihn von seinem Elend zu erlösen.

„Sobald es dunkel wird, brechen wir unser Lager ab und schauen uns den See mal ein bisschen näher an. Wenn mich meine Sinne nicht völlig täuschen, muss es hier irgendwo Leute geben. Und die werden wir finden!"

Ich war unruhig, aber warum war mir ein absolutes Rätsel.

Neben mir planschte Licia ausgelassen im angenehm warmen Wasser unseres Weihers und schien völlig unbekümmert.

Plötzlich bedauerte ich es ungemein so völlig unbewaffnet außer Haus gegangen zu sein, schließlich konnte man nie so ganz genau wissen, was genau sich in diesem Wald herumtrieb! Und dann fiel mir auf, dass wir schon ein gutes Stück von der Stelle entfernt waren, wo wir unsere Kleidung abgelegt hatten. Ich unterdrückte einen farbenprächtigen Fluch, der meine Tante die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben und mir die uneingeschränkte Bewunderung der Säuerlichen Sonya eingebracht hätte und schwamm zu Licia hinüber.

„Sag mal Schwester (die allgemeine Anrede unter Hexen), kommt dir nichts merkwürdig vor?"

„Was sollte merkwürdig sein ´Sharra, es ist eine so wunderschöne klare Nacht. Sieh nur, die Sterne!"

Meine schöne Cousine lachte und versuchte, mich unterzutauchen, ein Unterfangen das angesichts der offensichtlichen Unterschiede unsere Größe und Statur relativ sinnlos war. Ich packte sie am Arm.

„Bitte Licia, laß uns zurückschwimmen! Es wird spät, ich bin müde und außerdem schon ganz aufgeweicht!" Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn nach weiteren Ausreden, um schnellst möglich aus dem Wasser rauszukommen, ohne als Spielverderber dazustehen.

„Sharra, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, was ist? Hast du Angst, irgendein heimlicher Verehrer könnte dir gefolgt sein,um dir die Kleider zu klauen?"

„Das ist nicht nett, dass weißt du, also sag so was nicht! Wer könnte sich schon für einen Klotz wie mich erwärmen?"

„Schwesterchen, du bist kein Klotz, glaub es mir! Ich würde einiges dafür geben, nicht mehr die kleine, halbe Portion zu sein, dich ich bin! Guck dir meine Arme und Beine an, wo bei dir Muskeln sind, ist bei mir bloß Wackelpudding!" Licia war über diesem Argument wieder ernst geworden.

„Wäre ich nicht zufällig eine Hexe, ich täte mich gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus trauen, so hilflos, wie ich bin! Aber du bist stark und brauchst dich vor Niemandem zu fürchten, also hör auf zu jammern! Und glaub meiner säuerlichen Schwester bloß kein Wort, an dir sind viel zu viele Rundungen, als dass dich Irgendjemand für einen Mann halten könnte, also wirklich!"

Malicia gab mir eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, die ihre angebliche Kraftlosigkeit Lügen strafte und sah mich an.

„Also weswegen wolltest du aus dem Wasser?"

Ich kam nicht mehr dazu ihr zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick hörten wir genau hinter unseren Rücken einen Zweig knacken und einen mühsam unterdrückten Fluch.

Malicia und ich erstarrten.

Mauhur spitzte die Ohren.

Hatte er da nicht gerade etwas gehört? Ja genau, das Plätschern von aufgewühlten Wasser und wenn er nicht schon total verkalkt war, Stimmen und Gelächter.

Sie waren auf der richtigen Fährte. Der See konnte jetzt nicht mehr weit entfernt sein, sie kamen um eine Biegung und schon konnte er ein Glitzern zwischen den Zweigen entdecken. Im Stillen dankte er den Göttern dafür,dass es ihnen die tiefhängenden Trauerweiden ermöglichen würden, sich unbemerkt zu nähern, um diese seltsamen Leute in Ruhe aus der Nähe beobachten zu können.

Es waren Zwei, dass konnte man jetzt schon erkennen, aber um mehr sehen zu können, mussten sie näher ran. Mauhur robbte auf dem Bauch unter einem Gebüsch hinüber bis zu einem großen Stein. Norgak folgte ihm in geringen Abstand und als sie schon fast mit den Nasen am Wasser waren, wagte Mauhur es erst, die Zweige auseinander zuschieben, die ihm den Blick versperrten.

Er wäre wohl ins Wasser gefallen, hätte Norgak ihn nicht in allerletzter Sekunde zurückgezogen.

Keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt schwamm ein Engel im Wasser!

Etwas Lieblicheres hatte er noch nicht gesehen! Haare, schwarz wie Saurons Seele, schwebten wie ein feiner Teppich auf dem Wasser, Wasserperlen glitzerten auf eisenfarbener, unendlich samtig erscheinender makelloser Haut. Der milchige See enthüllte breite, starke Schultern und einen wohlgeformten, äußerst verlockenden Brustansatz. Bei dem Gedanken, was sich unter der Wasseroberfläche noch für Königlichkeiten verbergen mochten, wurde ihm schummrig.

Zum ersten Mal, zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte Mauhur den unwiderstehlichen Drang, ein Bad zu nehmen!!

Wie in einem Traum bewegte er sich Richtung Wasser.

Und zerdrückte dabei einen Ast.

Norgak fluchte.

Sein Engel drehte sich nach ihm um. Große, tief violette katzenhafte Augen blickten direkt in seine, volle dunkle Lippen öffneten sich und entblößten ebenmäßige, spitze Fangzähne, die Mauhur wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Dann gab es einen Knall und eine Wasserfontäne und sein Engel samt Begleitung war verschwunden.  

Lasst mich eins klarstellen.

Es ist nicht schön, beim Baden erwischt zu werden.

Erst recht nicht wenn es Nacht ist.

Und man nackt badet.

Aber wenn man

Nachts

Beim Baden im unbekleideten Zustand

Von ORKS erwischt wird

Und sich die Kleidung am anderen Ufer befindet

Und man keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was zu tun ist

Dann ist das ein absoluter Albtraum!

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken zogen durch mein recht durchnebeltes, weil total überfordertes Hirn, als ich hilfesuchend zu Licia blickte. Licia ihrerseits versuchte gerade ein hysterisches Kichern zu unterdrücken, was ihr nicht so recht gelang. Sie kam allerdings recht schnell wieder in irdische Gefilde zurück.

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, du bist der Zauberspruchexperte!"

„Mein Kopf ist wie leer geblasen!"

„Ist mir egal, lass dir endlich was einfallen!"

Wir entschieden uns dann schließlich für einen Flutzauber um die Spanner zu ersäufen und einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber, um unbemerkt zu fliehen. In der Theorie hörte sich das wirklich gut an und ausnahmsweise klappte es auch in der Praxis.

Nass, nackt und außer Atem kollabierten wir schließlich in meiner Kammer, schon fast euphorisch, weil wir die beiden mit den gelben Katzenaugen so wunderbar ausmanövriert hatten. 

Aber unser Triumph währte nicht lange.

Wir hatten unsere Kleider am Ufer liegenlassen!


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Blablabla..siehe vorherige Kapitel.

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Osterfest und habt euch gut erholt!

"Nach vielen Zaubernächten,

 da wurd mir endlich klar

 Das auf dem Besen reiten

 stets was Besondres war!

 Nun flieg ich übers Land dahin

 und merke voller Freude,

 wie wunderschön ich bin!"

                    (Die Streuner)

Kapitel 6

In dieser Nacht schlief ich ausgesprochen schlecht.

Ich wälzte mich in meinem schmalen Bett von einer Seite zur Anderen, aber ich fand einfach keine Ruhe. Wir mussten unbedingt einen Weg finden, unsere zurückgelassene Kleidung wiederzuholen. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie es den beiden Orks gelungen war, unbeschadet den Wald zu durchqueren und so nah an unser Haus heranzugelangen, ohne dass auch nur Einer von uns es bemerkt hatte. 

Am meisten aber ärgerte es mich, dass ich nicht früher bemerkt hatte, dass wir nicht alleine waren. Dabei hatte ich doch so ausgesprochen scharfe Sinne, viel schärfer als die meiner Schwestern. Bei Shoras Kesseln, es waren Orks! Ich hätte sie hören müssen, als sie sich durch das Unterholz angeschlichen hatten, ich hätte sie wittern müssen und ich hätte die Unruhe des Waldes in meinen Knochen spüren müssen, der die Eindringlinge im Gegensatz zu mir sehr wohl bemerkt hatte! Ich machte mir schwere Vorwürfe. Aber jetzt war es nun einmal passiert und nicht nur ich, sondern auch Licia musste die Folgen tragen!

Nach etlichen Stunden des Herumwälzens und Lamentierens beschloss ich aufzustehen. Wenn ich schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte ich auch genau so gut etwas Nützliches tun! Ich kramte in meiner Truhe und förderte aus ihren Tiefen mein nicht gerade spärliches Rüstzeug hervor. Meine Mutter war nicht müßig gewesen. Sie hatte schon früh erkannt, dass ich viel mehr zur Kriegerin denn zur Hexe taugte. Ich hatte einen kräftigen Körper und der wollte gefördert und bewegt werden. Also sorgte sie dafür, dass ich schon früh von unserer Waffenmeisterin ausgebildet wurde, die mir mit Geduld und jahrelanger Erfahrung beibrachte, wie ich meine Kräfte beherrschen und maßvoll einsetzen konnte. Ich war geübt im Schwertkampf, Stabkampf und unbewaffnetem Nahkampf. Am liebsten aber waren mir meine Zwillingsdolche, die nicht nur zur Selbstverteidigung taugten, sondern auch sonst vielfach einsetzbar waren. Als ich noch in den Höhlen lebte, hatte ich sie jeden Tag bei mir getragen, an der Oberfläche jedoch war ich faul und unvorsichtig geworden, wie ich missbilligend bemerkte.

Ich kleidete mich an, gürtete die Dolche und beschloss, von nun an etwas aufmerksamer als sonst durch den Tag zu gehen.

Am Nachmittag besuchte mich Licia im Gewächshaus.

Auch sie sah aus, als hätte sie nicht gerade viel Schlaf bekommen, denn sie wirkte leicht abwesend und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ich brühte uns einen belebenden Tee auf und wir kuschelten uns auf die mit Pelzen belegte Eckbank in meiner Kräuterküche. 

„Sharra, weißt du, was das für Gestalten waren, die uns da aufgelauert haben?"

„Das waren doch Orks, warum fragst du?"

„Das waren keine Orks, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Licia, man konnte sie doch noch nicht mal ganz sehen!"

„Sharra, ich verbringe schon mein ganzes Leben an der Oberfläche, glaub mir ich weiß, wie Orks aussehen und das waren ganz sicher keine!"

„Aber was waren sie dann?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Schwester. Meinst du, wir sollten es meiner Mutter erzählen?"

Ich setzte meine Tasse ab.

„Wäre das wirklich so ratsam?"

„Du hast recht, dann lässt sie uns die nächsten Wochen bestimmt nicht mehr alleine rausgehen, und ich ertrage es nicht immerzu nur im Haus zu sein!"

„Besser, wir regeln das alleine, Licia. Als erstes müssen wir wissen, ob unsere Kleider noch am Ufer liegen, oder ob sie sie mitgenommen haben!"

Licia blickte mit leuchtenden Augen von ihrem Becher auf.

„Wann willst du nachsehen, heut nacht? Ich komme mit!"

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst, ich gehe lieber alleine Schwester!"

„Das könnte dir so passen, Sharra. Natürlich komme ich mit! Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei und wenn sie uns angreifen sollten, werden meine Zauber nützlicher sein als deine, gib es doch zu! Und erzähl mir nicht, du könntest gegen beide gleichzeitig kämpfen, glaubst du nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du heute deine Dolche trägst?"

„Also gut, aber wo wir gerade von meinen Dolchen reden, wenn du mich begleiten willst, dann musst du dich aber zumindestens etwas von mir im Kampf unterweisen lassen, sonst nehm ich dich nicht mit! Hast du einen Dolch oder ein Messer?"

„Ich habe ein Stilett zu meiner Volljährigkeitsfeier bekommen, das müsste reichen! Ich hole es nach der Abendmahlzeit und dann können wir trainieren, bis es dunkel wird. Und dann gehen wir zum Weiher!"

Ich seufzte.

„Na schön, aber zieh Hosen und Stiefel an und nehm auch einen dunklen Umhang mit, ich fürchte, das wird kein Kinderspaziergang!"

Licia plauderte noch ein Weilchen aufgeregt über dieses oder jenes Detail unserer geplanten Mission, aber ich war müde und meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu den goldgelben Luchsaugen, die mich so aufmerksam mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Erstaunen betrachtet hatten, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich fürchten oder freuen sollte.


	6. 6

Disclaimer.  Mittelerde mit allem drum und dran gehört Tolkien.

                   Mir armen Studenten gehören lediglich Asharra und ihre Sippe!

"Komm schließ die Augen

 Glaube mir

 Wir werden fliegen

 Übers Meer!

 Ich bin nach deiner Liebe so krank

 Die sich an meinem Blut betrank!"

                                   (In Extremo)

Kapitel 7

Norgak seufzte missmutig.

Seit Stunden schon saß sein großer und mächtiger Anführer nun dort im Gras und trug einen merkwürdig dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu Tage. Unauffällig versuchte Norgak ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zu mustern und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Mauhur lächelte! So etwas gehörte sich einfach nicht für einen kämpfenden Uruk-hai, einer Geißel der Menschheit und Albtraum aller freien Völker Mittelerdes! Und erst recht nicht für einen Anführer, der seinen Männern ein Vorbild zu sein hatte! Er linste noch einmal hinüber. Da war es schon wieder, oder vielleicht immer noch? Ein richtiges, echtes, seliges Lächeln. Ein Lächeln und nicht das sporadisch vorkommende Grinsen, das er von Mauhur gewöhnt war und welches seine gefährlichen Fangzähne entblößte, so dass es mehr einer Drohgebärde gleichkam als einer Freundlichkeitsbezeugung.

Er schnaubte empört.

Und eine Ungerechtigkeit war es sowieso! Da bekam man schon mal eine ordentliche Frau zu Gesicht und dann stellte der eigene Anführer schon sofort Besitzansprüche auf sie fest. Und zwar alleinige Besitzansprüche, was im Klartext hieß, dass er seinen Anführer zum Zweikampf herausfordern müsste, wollte er die Frau für sich selber. Und er musste zugeben, sie war wirklich ein Prachtexemplar! Wäre er ihr allein begegnet, dann würde er jetzt in diesem Augenblick wohl eher über eine geeignete Strategie nachdenken, um sie angemessen zu umwerben, anstatt sich über Mauhur zu ärgern!

Aber vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren, immerhin war die Frau nicht allein gewesen! Mauhur mochte das vielleicht entgangen sein, aber er hatte ganz deutlich die zweite Frau gesehen, wie sie im Wasser schwamm und mit der Anderen herumtollte. Und dann ihre großen runden Augen, die so voller Überraschung waren, als sie merkten, dass sie nicht allein waren. Überraschung und dieser Hauch von Furcht und ihr nasses silbernes Haar, das über die schmalen Schultern floss und sie nach unten drückte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, sich mit diesen großen Augen und den schmächtigen Schultern zu trösten, wenn Mauhur ihn schon nicht an der Anderen teilhaben ließ, ja vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verdorben…

Mauhur indes gingen ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Nicht lange nachdem sein Engel ihn verlassen hatte und wer weiß wohin entflohen war, hatten sie sich aufgemacht und das Ufer des Weihers abgesucht. Und tatsächlich hatte es nicht lange gedauert und sie stolperten über zwei Bündel sorgfältig zusammengefalteter Kleider, die unter einem Busch lagen und ganz offensichtlich von seinem Engel bei der Flucht zurückgelassen wurden. Und es waren ihre, da war er sich sicher, denn ihr so betörender Duft haftete ihnen an. Es hatte ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangt, die ordentlichen Bündel nicht zu durchsuchen, das Gesicht in sie hineinzuwühlen und in dem Geruch von Schweiß und Weiblichkeit zu schwelgen, ihre Fährte aufzunehmen und die Spur zurück zu verfolgen, oh ja, das war hart gewesen. Aber es hätte den Plan zunichte gemacht, der bereits in seinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen hatte. Nämlich die Bündel unberührt zu lassen und abzuwarten, bis sein Engel kommen und sie sich zurückholen würde. Und kommen würde sie, denn sie hatte nichts Ängstliches an sich gehabt, auch nicht in dem winzigen Augenblick, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. In dem Ihren war keine Furcht zu sehen gewesen. Nur eine Herausforderung und die gedachte er anzunehmen!

Und so hatten sie sich also zurückgezogen, wieder ein kleines Stück in den Wald hinein, nah genug, um die Stelle zu überblicken, aber weit genug um nicht frühzeitig entdeckt zu werden.

Und als sie dort so saßen und warteten, kamen ihm ganz neue Gedanken. Wenn sie kam, was sollte er tun? Was sollte er ihr sagen? Sollte er überhaupt etwas sagen? Sollte er sie nicht stattdessen lieber packen, sie sich über die Schulter schmeißen und mit ihr diesen gottverdammten Wald verlassen? Aber wohin dann?

Zurück zu seinem Heerlager, wo er nur ein kleiner Anführer unter vielen wäre? Dort könnte er sie nicht lange behalten, die höheren Ranges würden sie ihm schnell wegnehmen. Und könnte er das ertragen? Woher kam überhaupt dieser letzte Gedanke? Was genau empfand er eigentlich und warum? Und wenn sie wirklich so stark und furchtlos war, konnte er sie dann überhaupt zwingen? Sollte er sie dann nicht als gleichgestellt behandeln? Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, Liebe?

Oder Lust? Beides? 

Mauhur war verwirrt. Sein Leben begann auf einmal unheimlich kompliziert zu werden. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer:  siehe vorherige Kapitel!

"Ich bin so leicht entflammbar,

 meine Haut ist aus Papier.

 Und der Rest von mir ist Zunder,

 deine Flamme schlägt nach mir.

 Deine Raubtieraugen glühen,

 deine Hand verbrennt selbst Stein,

 aufgelöst in tausend Funken

 werd ich Rauch und Asche sein."

                    (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 8

So leicht, wie wir uns das alles vorgestellt hatten, war es dann wohl doch nicht. Die Abendmahlzeit zog sich schier endlos in die Länge und Sonya stichelte schlimmer denn je, denn sie schien ganz genau zu merken, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war, dass wir ihr vorzuenthalten versuchten. Licia und ich warfen uns genervte Seitenblicke zu und versuchten die Unterhaltung in harmlosere Bahnen zu lenken. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, da Licia unnatürlich aufgekratzt wirkte, was Sonyas Neugier natürlich nur verstärkte. Als Krönung des Ganzen eröffnete Tante Milikka mir dann auch noch, dass ich Sonya und Kait-Eleni ab dem morgigen Tage in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertrankbrauerei zu unterrichten hätte. Sie selber hätte nicht die erforderliche Zeit zur Verfügung und außerdem, betonte Sie, wäre es eine wunderbare Gelegenheit zu testen, ob ich das Zeug hätte, die Meisterprüfung in Angriff zu nehmen.

Mir schauderte. Kait stellte sich geschickt an und war eine aufmerksame Schülerin, aber die Säuerliche Sonya würde meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellen, denn sie war faul und ungelenk und sie würde sich keine Möglichkeit entgehen lassen, mich zu sabotieren. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass sie nun in meiner Kräuterküche und dem Gewächshaus herumschnüffeln konnte, aus denen ich sie bis jetzt so erfolgreich ferngehalten hatte.

Doch meine Tante war unerbittlich. Vormittags hatte ich Sonya zu unterrichten und nachmittags Kait-Eleni. Licia warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Wir wussten Beide was das zu bedeuten hatte. Denn sollte sich diese Geschichte mit den beiden luchsäugigen Orks noch länger hinziehen, bräuchten wir dringend ein neues Geheimquartier, wo wir uns beraten und trainieren konnten und das Gewächshaus samt Kräuterküche war nun dafür unbrauchbar!

Schlecht gelaunt versuchte ich Sonyas boshafte Blicke zu ignorieren und widmete mich wieder meiner Mahlzeit. 

Als meine Tante uns endlich entließ, war es fast dunkel. Licia und ich trafen uns im Gewächshaus, beide mit dicken Bündeln unter den Armen. Wir trainierten bis uns Arme und Beine wehtaten, aber Licia stellte sich erfreulich geschickt an und ich konnte ihr in der kurzen Zeit beibringen ihr Stilett zielsicher zu führen. Außerdem zeigte ich ihr noch den ein oder anderen Trick, falls jemand es schaffen sollte, sie zu entwaffnen. Nach knapp zwei Stunden konnte sie sich einigermaßen verteidigen, wir beschlossen aber von nun an regelmäßig zu trainieren, denn ich bezweifelte dass ein Ork von Licia ablassen würde, nur weil sie ihm jetzt in die Eier treten konnte.

Danach wählten wir eine angemessene Gewandung. Ich bestand darauf, alles abzulegen, was glitzerte oder in irgendeiner Weise Licht reflektierte, also nahmen wir sämtlichen Schmuck ab. Ich zog eine dünne, aber geschmeidige Lederhose an, die mir genügend Beinfreiheit ließ und ein enganliegendes schwarzes Oberteil aus festem Stoff, dazu noch kniehohe Lederstiefel. Darüber gürtete ich mich mit meinen Dolchen, einer dünnen Peitsche, die ich noch in der Truhe gefunden hatte und diversen Heiltränken. Auf einen Umhang und eine Gesichtsmaskierung verzichtete ich, da meine Haut bereits dunkel genug war. Ich nahm aber noch einen Kampfstab aus glattem dunklem Holz mit, in den Verzierungen aus Runen hineingeschnitzt waren, denn ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er mir noch nützlich sein würde.

Dann widmete ich Licia meine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Sie zog eine dunkle enge Wollhose an, dazu ein Hemd mit einer dicken ledernen Weste darüber. Ich schlang ihr das Haar zu einem Knoten im Nacken, aber da es so hell war, würde es trotzdem im Dunkel leuchten. Also wickelte ich sie zuguterletzt noch in einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sie sich tief ins Gesicht zog, da auch ihre Haut heller war als meine.

Dann gingen wir schließlich los.

Auf dem Weg zum Weiher redeten wir kein einziges Wort miteinander, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Jede von uns hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich persönlich wunderte mich darüber, dass die Orks, oder was immer sie auch waren, uns nicht angegriffen hatten, was doch eigentlich für ihr Verhalten ganz normal gewesen wäre. Aber in ihren Augen hatte keine Aggression gelegen, nur Neugier. Nein, da musste ich mich einfach geirrt haben, bestimmt hätten sie angegriffen, wenn wir nicht so schnell geflüchtet wären. Und jetzt mussten wir die Kleider wiederholen, damit sie nicht unsere Spur aufnehmen und sie zurück zu unserem Haus verfolgten, wo meine Tante und ihre restlichen Kinder ungeschützt und ungewarnt sorglos weilten! Malicia unterbrach meinen inneren Monolog.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, wie dich der eine angestarrt hat?"

„Welchen meinst du?"

„Der größere von beiden, der mit dem Zopf. Der hat dich ja richtig angeschmachtet!" Licia kicherte.

„Hat er nicht, du bildest dir ja schöne Sachen ein!"

„Hat er doch! Der war so hin und weg von dir, dass er fast ins Wasser geplumpst ist! Ich hab's genau gesehen!"

Ich schnaubte empört. 

„Oh, gibs doch zu, das es so war! Also wirklich, erst beschwerst du dich über den Mangel an Männern in diesem Wald und wenn dann mal welche da sind, ignorierst du sieh doch!"

 Ich wiederstand tapfer der Versuchung, Licia mit dem Stab eins überzutucken.

„Du willst doch nicht Allen Ernstes Orks als Männer betrachten?"

„Ach Sharra, vergiss nicht, wir sind Hexen. Das bedeutet, dass es uns nicht sonderlich interessiert, welcher Rasse unsere Partner angehören, solange sie uns nur zu Willen sind! Ich kenne etliche Schwestern, die schon mal was mit Orks oder Ähnlichen hatten!"

Ich musste gestehen, dass sie damit nicht so Unrecht hatte.

„Also was schlägst du vor? Dass ich ihn ko schlage und dann an seinem Zopf zurück mit ins Haus schleife, ihn in den Keller sperre und mir gefügig mache?"

„Wenn du drauf bestehst, bitte, laß dich von mir nicht davon abhalten. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, du wärst mehr der schüchterne Typ!"

Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt, während Licia weiterhin in sich hineinkicherte.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten gelangten wir dann in die Nähe der Stelle, an der wir unsere Kleider abgelegt hatten. Ich sah mich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was auf die Anwesenheit Anderer hinwies. Unsere Kleider lagen so, wie wir sie hatten liegenlassen, anscheinend hatten sie sie noch nicht gefunden. Ich atmete auf. Leise und behutsam schlichen wir hinüber und packten unsere Sachen zusammen. Es war noch alles da, keiner hatte sie durchsucht, erleichtert lächelten wir uns an.

Ich richtete mich auf und bekam den Schreck meines Lebens! 

Vor mir, keinen ganzen Meter entfernt stand ein Koloss. Wie er sich so nah an mich ranschleichen konnte, ohne dass ich es bemerkte ist mir noch heute ein Rätsel!

Er überragte mich um gut einen Kopf, so dass ich mich in Augenhöhe mit einem äußerst mächtigem Brustkorb befand. Zu diesem gehörten zwei lange, außerordentlich muskulöse Arme. Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam höher wandern und blickte in ein Gesicht, das sowohl orkische als auch menschliche Züge aufwies. Ein breiter Mund mit schmalen Lippen, eine flache Nase und wieder diese gelben Luchsaugen, die mich so bewundernd betrachtet hatten. Eine hohe Stirn und auf dem Kopf langes, verfilztes schwarzes Haar und der besagte Zopf, über den wir vor wenigen Minuten noch Witze gemacht hatten. Seine Haut war dunkel wie meine eigene. Er trug eine schwarze Rüstung, die Arme und Beine frei ließ, dazu ein mächtiges Schwert und einen Bogen. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, was für ein unglaubliches Glück wir gehabt hatten, dass wir ihnen so leicht entkommen waren. 

Aber Licia hatte recht gehabt, es waren durchaus Männer! 

Während ich ihn betrachtete, war er ein Stückchen näher an mich herangekommen, so dass uns nur noch eine Handbreit Luftraum trennte.

Ich blickte wieder in diese Augen, diese unglaublich schönen Luchsaugen und mir wurde flau im Magen, heiß in meiner Tunika und in meinen Ohren dröhnte es. Er war so nah, dass ich hören konnte, wie er beim Atmen ein schnurrendes Geräusch fabrizierte und wie seine Rüstung knirschte, wenn sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch ich brachte keinen Ton heraus, so eng war meine Kehle.

Hinter meinem Rücken hörte ich Malicia leise aufschreien. 

Und dann setzte mein Instinkt ein.

Über meine Lippen kam ein Kampfschrei, der meiner Lehrerin alle Ehre gebracht hätte und ich ging mit dem Stab auf ihn los. Die Routine jahrelanger Übung ergriff Besitz von mir und ich vollführte die gewagtesten Schlagkombinationen, die ich je gelernt hatte und das waren nicht wenige. Mein Gegner parierte sie jedoch ebenso geschickt mit einer Eleganz und Beweglichkeit, die ich einem Mann mit solchem Körperumfang nicht zugetraut hätte. 

Ich schaffte es, ihn ein gutes Stück weit zurückzudrängen. Aber dann setzte er zu einem Gegenschlag an, der meinen geliebten Kampfstab mit einem lauten ´Knack´ in zwei saubere Hälften zerbrach. Ich warf die beiden Hälften von mir und griff nach meinen Dolchen, willens die Sache zu Ende zu führen, egal wie sie ausging.

Hinter mir rang Licia mit dem anderen der beiden Ork-Wesen und hatte zu meinem Erstaunen wesentlich mehr Erfolg als ich. Als er versuchte sie zu packen, blendete sie ihn mit einem einfachen Zauber und trat ihm dann exactement genau zwischen die Beine. Der gequälte Aufschrei seines Gefährten ließ meinen Gegner einen Moment lang verharren und ich nutzte diese Chance, ihm meinen Dolch in den ungeschützten Oberarm zu stoßen. 

Leider blieb mein Dolch dabei stecken und bei dem Versuch ihn herauszuziehen, zog der Ork mich an meinem eigenem Arm zu sich heran, ganz offensichtlich total unberührt von der Verletzung die ich ihm beigebracht hatte. Wir starrten uns an. Ich blickte in seine Augen und zu meinem Erstaunen konnte ich nicht die geringste Spur von Wut oder Kampfeslust in ihnen entdecken. Mit einem heiseren Schnurren beugte er sich zu mir hinunter und vergrub seine Nase in meinem Haar. Ich spürte heißen Atem auf meiner Kopfhaut und vernahm ein schnupperndes Geräusch, dann ließ er mich abrupt los, zog seinen Gefährten mit sich und verschwand im Wald.

Ich stand wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle, bis Licia mir einen sanften Schubs gab und mich nach Hause führte.


	8. 8

Disclaimer:    Nix mir, alles Tolkien!

"Schäume nur, mein wildes Herz

 In des Zornes Wehen

 Bin aus leichtem Stoff gemacht

 Muss wie Luft vergehen

 Ohne Schiffer treibt mein Kahn

 Auf des Meeres Spiegel

 Niemals fesselt mich ein Band

 Riegelt mich ein Riegel

 Suchte meinesgleichen

 Fand nur Sünder ohne Zügel"

                             (In Extremo)

Kapitel 9

Licia brachte mich zurück zu nach Hause und hinauf in meine Kammer. Danach verschwand sie Richtung Küche und tauchte kurze Zeit später mit einer großen Tonflasche Kräuterschnaps und einem Stück geräuchertem Schinken wieder auf. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett und tranken erst mal einen tüchtigen Schluck. Allmählich entnebelte sich mein Kopf und ich konnte wieder klar denken. Und erinnerte mich prompt an das, was passiert war. 

„Licia, bist du verletzt?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut! Aber was ist mit dir, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, Malicia versuchte schon die ganze Zeit über ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber jetzt kicherte sie laut los und fand kein Halten mehr.

„Ich bin unverletzt, falls du das meinst."

„Oh Sharra, es tut mir leid, aber du hättest euch sehen sollen! Ihr gabt so ein nettes Paar ab, einen Moment lang dachte ich schon, er würde dich küssen. Wie aufregend!"

Genau das hatte ich in dem Moment auch gedacht. Ich goss mir noch einen Schnaps ein.

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich wirklich trauen würdest, ihn anzugreifen! Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Nein, beantworte das lieber nicht, ich kanns mir denken! Ob wir die zwei wohl wieder sehen?"

An der Stelle wäre ich am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Ach wie dumm und ungeschickt von mir, mach dir keine Sorgen Schwester! Ich hol ihn dir schon zurück und wenn ich den ganzen Wald nach ihm durchkämmen muss! 

„Aber ich habe ihn verletzt!" brach es aus mir heraus.

„Ach was, nur ein Kratzer. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das viel ausmacht!"

„Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt wieder sehen will!" ich versuchte, ein letztes bisschen Würde zu behalten.

„Aber natürlich willst du ihn wieder sehen Schätzchen! Glaub mir, dein Gesichtsausdruck, als du ihn angesehen hast, hat Bände gesprochen! Hier, trink noch was!"

Ich kippte einen weiteren Schnaps runter. Dann kam mir eine Idee.

„Licia?"

„Ja, Asharra?"

„Meinst du, wir könnten einen Blick in die Kristallkugel deiner Mutter werfen? Nur einen ganz kleinen!"

Ich spielte verschämt mit einem Schinkenrest.

„Mutters Kristallkugel? Meinst du sie zeigt ihn dir? Gar nicht schlecht, die Idee, vielleicht können wir das morgen mal ausprobieren!"

„Ich möchte es jetzt ausprobieren. Vorher kann ich ja doch nicht schlafen, also können wir?"

„Laß mich überlegen. Mutter ist heute Nacht in ihrer Meditationskammer und vor dem Frühstück wird sie da wohl nicht herauskommen. Also gut, gehen wir!"

Leicht angeheitert und immer noch in unserer Tarnverkleidung schlichen wir uns in Tante Milikkas Arbeitszimmer. Normalerweise hätte ich die zahlreichen Artefakte und die kostbaren Bücher unwiderstehlich gefunden, aber heute interessierte mich einzig und allein die Kugel. Sie ruhte auf einem Samtkissen, welches auf einem pyramidenförmigen Podest aus edlem schwarzen Marmor lag. In den Büchern meiner Mutter hatte ich Abbildungen von Palantieren gesehen und fand dass diese magische Kugel dem Aussehen nach durchaus einer sein könnte. Licia bestritt dies jedoch vehement und behauptete, die Kristallkugeln der Hexen besäßen noch andere Kräfte, über die sie aber selber auch nicht vollkommen Bescheid wüsste. Sie entzündete einige Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen und zog dann das Schutztuch von der Kugel. 

„Nun, wenn du Gewissheit haben möchtest, dann konzentriere dich und schau hinein, die Kugel wird dann schon wissen, was du zusehen begehrst!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat ich an das Podest heran und beugte mich über die Kugel. Plötzlich begann sie im Inneren zu funkeln und ein tiefes Summen erfüllte den Raum. Ich blinzelte. Auf einmal schien mir, als ob sich die Kugel ausbreitete und mich in ihre unendlichen Tiefen hinabziehen würde, Unten wurde Oben und Oben wurde zu Unten und dann war es genau so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte.

Ich fand mich plötzlich im Wald wieder, an einer Stelle, von der ich mir sicher war, sie noch nicht gesehen zu haben. 

Und dann sah ich ihn.

Er hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt und saß nun, nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet, auf dem Waldboden, Rücken und Kopf an einen Baum gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und umschlossen den Dolch, den ich in seiner Wunde zurückgelassen hatte, seine Finger zeichneten wie im Schlaf die in das Metall eingravierten Runen und Bilder nach. Ich erkannte diese Bewegungen mit Leichtigkeit wieder, denn ich hatte das oft genug selbst getan, wenn ich keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Meine Augen wanderten zu der Wunde an seinem linken Oberarm, die ich verursacht hatte. Sie war mit einem Fetzen verbunden. 

Als ich schließlich merkte, dass er mich weder hören noch sehen konnte, wurde ich mutiger. Ich ließ mich neben ihm in der Hocke nieder und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Im Wald war es stickigheiß an diesem Abend und ich konnte sehen, wie sich ein Tropfen Schweiß von seiner Schläfe löste und seinen Hals hinunter rann. Fasziniert beobachtete ich das kleine Rinnsal und zeichnete die Spur federleicht mit meinem Zeigefinger nach, von der Schläfe aus über das kantige Kinn, den kräftigen Hals hinunter. Als ich beim Schlüsselbein anlangte, kam wieder dieses tiefe Schnurren aus seiner Kehle, als könne er meine Berührung tatsächlich spüren.

Ich fuhr über das Schlüsselbein hinweg mit dem Zeigefinger über einen muskulösen Brustkorb bis zum Bauchnabel hinab. Die Vibrationen breiteten sich durch meinen Arm hindurch in den Rest meines Körpers aus und zum ersten Mal seit unserem Kampf fühlte ich mich entspannt. Es ging ihm gut.

Ich war noch nicht sicher, warum mir das auf einmal so wichtig war, aber jedenfalls konnte ich nun beruhigt schlafen gehen. Wie auf mein Kommando begann sich die Welt um mich herum wieder zu verzerren und ich spürte den Sog, der mich zurück in das Arbeitszimmer zog. Der Wald begann sich zu verzerren und ein paar Momente später stand ich wieder da, wo ich angefangen hatte. Licia blickte mich vom Bücherregal aus an.

„Deinem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach schließe ich, dass es ihm gut geht, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte verträumt und setzte mich auf eine Tischkante.

„Nun, während du mit deinem Romeo geflirtet hast, habe ich mich ein wenig schlau gemacht. Ich habe in Mutters Sammlung ein Buch über Orks gefunden und ich glaube, ich weiß nun, mit was wir es da zu tun haben."

Ich warf ihr einen ermunternden Blick von meiner Tischkante aus zu.

„Diesem Buch nach sind es Uruk-hai, eine Kreuzung aus Orks und Bilwißmenschen. Extrem stark, ausdauernd, gute Kämpfer und das Sonnenlicht macht ihnen nichts aus. Schau, hier ist eine Zeichnung!"

Ich warf einen Blick auf dieselbige und musste Licia Recht geben, die Ähnlichkeit mit den lebenden Exemplaren war frappierend.

„Nun, dann sind wir jetzt zumindestens ein wenig schlauer!" und mit diesen Worten klappte sie das Buch zu und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz. 

In dieser Nacht kam der Schlaf leicht und unbeschwert.

Und in meinen Händen hielt ich den verbliebenen Dolch und zeichnete im Traum die Gravuren mit den Fingern nach.


	9. 9

Disclaimer:  siehe vorherige Kapitel

„Die Sonne und Sterne tragen Kunde von dir.

 Jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

 Jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt

 Trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"

                                              (Schandmaul)

Kapitel 10

Den nächsten Tag war ich sonderlich guter Stimmung.

Da ich jetzt vor- wie nachmittags Unterricht abzuhalten hatte, hatte meine Tante mich meiner sonstigen häuslichen Pflichten enthoben. Das bedeutete, dass ich von nun an nicht mehr die groben, schmutzabweisenden Kittel tragen musste wie bisher, in denen ich noch plumper und breiter aussah als sowieso schon. Beschwingt von meinem Kristallkugel Abenteuer und entspannt durch einen erholsamen Nachtschlaf mit nicht gerade jugendfreien Träumen, saß ich vor meinem Spiegel und kämmte mein langes, grobes Haar, bis es glänzte. Dann beschloss ich, mich heute etwas hübscher anzuziehen. Ich wählte mein Lieblingskleid, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk unserer Oberhexe, über das ich mich seinerzeit sehr gefreut hatte. Es war ein Zweiteiler, mit einem kurzärmligen, bauchfreiem und enganliegendem Oberteil aus tiefvioletter, dicker Seide. Am Saum und an den Ärmeln war es mit winzigen silbernen Perlen in einem bizarren Muster bestickt. Dazu gehörte ein Rock aus demselben Material, der tief auf der Hüfte saß und weit bis über das Knie an beiden Seiten geschlitzt war. Ich legte einen passenden breiten, silbernen Gürtel an, an den ich den letzten Dolch festband und noch ein paar Beutelchen. Ein schmales silbernes Schlangenhalsband und große, schwingende Creolen rundeten meine Erscheinung ab und zu guterletzt legte ich noch einen Hauch meines Lieblingsparfüms auf. Derart gewappnet schwebte ich wie auf einer Wolke durch das Haus, leicht verträumt und vor mich hinsummend.

Der Unterricht mit Sonya zog sich genau so quälend langsam und endlos hin, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Allerdings machte mir das heute nicht sonderlich viel aus. Mit einer Unnachgiebigkeit, die mich selbst überraschte, ließ ich sie immer und immer wieder denselben Trank brauen, bis sie schließlich gegen Ende des Vormittags ein einigermaßen akzeptables Ergebnis erzielt hatte. Ich schaffte es schließlich, sie aus meinem Gewächshaus herauszubefördern und machte mich daran, das von ihr hinterlassene Chaos zu beseitigen.

Kait-Elenis Unterweisung erwies sich glücklicherweise als wesentlich angenehmer. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich einem Kind im zarten Alter von neun Jahren nie im Leben schon so eine erschreckend genaue Menschenkenntnis zugetraut hätte. Man konnte wohl nicht viel vor ihr verbergen.

„Du, Asharra.."

„Ja, Schwesterchen, was ist? Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Trank, warte, ich komm gleich rüber zu dir!"

Ich erhob mich von meiner Lektüre und ging zu Kait hinüber, die an einem Werktisch stand und die benötigten Zutaten für einen leichten Heiltrank abwog.

„Das ist ein schönes Kleid, das du da trägst, wer hat es geschneidert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es war ein Geschenk. Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt."

Kait legte den Kopf schief und blickt mich aus ihren Opalaugen sinnierend an.

„Du bist so gut gelaunt heute."

„Darf ich das nicht? Du tust ja so, als ob ich sonst immer ein Trauerkloß wäre!"

Die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch allmählich nahm, behagte mir nicht wirklich.

„Und seit dem Tag, an dem du zu uns gekommen bist, habe ich dich nicht mehr so hübsch und fröhlich gesehen. Hast du.."

Die Kleine hielt mitten im Satz inne und schien ihre Strategie noch einmal zu überdenken.

„Weißt du schon, was du nächsten Vollmond tragen wirst? Es ist nicht mehr lange bis dahin!"

Der plötzliche Themawechsel überraschte mich.

„Nein, ich habe noch nichts geplant, warum fragst du?"

„Du könntest etwas selber nähen. In Mutters Vorratskammern lagern noch etliche Ballen Stoff und Seide. Ich könnte dir helfen!"

„Ach ich weiß nicht, ich möchte euch nicht berauben.."

„Aber Mutter sagt bestimmt nicht nein. Und außerdem sollte du bei deinem ersten Mondfest hier bei uns wirklich etwas Neues tragen, ich gehe sie fragen!"

Kaits Augen leuchteten voll Enthusiasmus.

„Und willst du wirklich deinem neuen Freund in einem alten Fummel gegenüber treten?"

Ich war nun doch ein wenig geschockt.

„Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?"

„Ach komm, wer so glücklich und verträumt aussiehst, der muss doch einfach verliebt sein!"

Und mit dieser letzten kindlichen Weisheit packte sie den letzten Kräutertopf weg und lief lachend ins Haus zurück.

Ich musste mich erst mal setzen.

Nachdem ich in meinem Refugium Ordnung geschaffen hatte, entschloss ich mich ein wenig in den Garten zu gehen. Es würde noch mindestens eine Stunde dauern, bis Licia die Zeit fand, mich aufzusuchen und die Abendmahlzeit war noch weit entfernt. Ich bewaffnete mich mit Korb, Harke und Gartenschere und ging die Beete inspizieren. Meine Tante war praktisch veranlagt. Neben allerlei nützlichen Kräutern fanden sich hier auch profanere Dinge, wie Rüben, Kohl, Salat, Tomaten und einige Beerensträucher. Ich ging die krummen Reihen entlang, zupfte hier etwas, pflückte da etwas und probierte ein paar Schwarzbeeren, aus denen meine Tante im Sommer allerlei Delikatessen zaubern würde. 

Da ich mich jedoch nicht so richtig auf eine Sache konzentrieren konnte, verließ ich den Beetbereich und ging in den Abschnitt mit den Obstbäumen hinüber. Hier wuchsen neben Apfel-, Kirsch- und Pflaumenbäumen auch solch exotische Gewächse wie die inzwischen selten gewordene Würgefeige, die ihre mit ihren stark duftenden Früchten ahnungslose Opfer anlockte, die sie dann mit klebrigen Lianen einfing und im Stammesinnern verdaute. Aber wenn man wusste, wie man die Früchte ungefährlich ernten konnte, dann konnte man aus ihnen etliche starke Tränke brauen. Ich lächelte, ja ich freute mich schon darauf, wenn sie reif waren!

Jetzt jedoch waren noch die meisten Bäume kahl und ich kletterte in die ausladende kahle Krone eines großen, knorrigen Apfelbaums, von dem aus ich den Waldsaum bestens im Blick hatte. 

Der Wind fuhr durch mein Haar, blies einige zerzauste Strähnen in mein Gesicht und ließ meinen Rock flattern. Ich sah zum verhangenen Himmel über mir auf und stimmte ein altes Lied an, das mir plötzlich in den Sinn kam.


	10. 10

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!

„Du läufst mir nach, Ich folge dir

 ein Kopfgeld gibt es für dein Haar

 Ich kenne deine Spur

 Du lockst mich weiter weg von hier

 Du bist so jung, wie ich´s nie war

 Hier gibt es keine Uhr

 Du gehst zu weit für mich allein,

 jetzt jagt man alle Hunde los 

 und lässt die Falken fliegen.

 Du kommst nicht weit, das Land ist klein

 Und deine Augen sind so groß

 Nur ich kann dich noch kriegen!

 Man lässt die Falken fliegen."

                                   (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 11

Mauhur inspizierte die Wunde an seinem Oberarm und verband sie säuberlich mit einem frischen Fetzen.

Die Begegnung war nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, aber eins musste er zugeben, sein Engel hatte Temperament! Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass eine Frau so kämpfen konnte, nun gut, er hatte bis jetzt überhaupt noch nie eine kämpfende Frau gesehen! Aber er war beeindruckt. Sie war stark und wendig, eine Meisterin mit ihrem Kampfstab. Und so furchtlos, ohne Zögern dazu bereit ihr eigenes Leben und das ihrer Begleiterin bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen! Sie war ganz eindeutig zu seiner Gefährtin bestimmt. 

Jetzt musste er sie nur auch noch davon überzeugen!

Aber wie?

Er furchte die Stirn. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Norgak und er rang sich zu einem Entschluss durch.

„Hey Norgak, komm doch mal rüber, ich muss dich was fragen!"

Norgak trottete misstrauisch zu ihm herüber.

„Du sagst doch immer, dass du dich so gut mit Weiberkram auskennst! Also, wie stellt man es an?"

„Wie stellt man was an?"

„Stell dich nicht blöd! Wie umwirbt man eine Frau richtig?"

Innerlich frohlockte Norgak, während er äußerlich eine nachdenkliche Miene aufsetzte. Das musste sein Glückstag, seine Sternstunde sein! Der große Anführer fragte ihn um Rat! Er plusterte sich auf.

„Also, nach dem wir uns gestern abend darüber einig geworden sind, dass es Hexen sein müssen… also vielleicht, nun ja.. wie wäre es mit einem Geschenk für sie?"

„Ein Geschenk?"

„Ja, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit um ihr zu zeigen, dass du sie magst!"

„Und was schenkt man einer Hexe?"

Das wusste Norgak auch nicht, aber er hätte sich eher das Bein am Knie abgenagt, als es zuzugeben. 

„Vielleicht ein Schmuckstück?"

„Wo soll ich den hier jetzt so was herbekommen?"

„Eine Jagdtrophäe vielleicht?"

„Oder du könntest ihr ein Ständchen bringen!"

Innerlich kicherte Norgak, das war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein! 

Mauhur knurrte drohend.

„Ich bin ein kämpfender Uruk-hai! Uruk-hais singen nicht!!"

„Na gut, aber vielleicht solltet du etwas für deine Erscheinung tun!"

„Was ist mit meiner Erscheinung denn nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nun ja, wir könnten deine Rüstung polieren…dein Haar kämmen.. und vielleicht deine Kriegsbemalung erneuern!"

„Und das soll helfen?"

Norgak hörte ihm längst nicht mehr zu, sondern umkreiste ihn jetzt, um ihn von allen Seiten mit kritischem Blick zu mustern.

„Ich denke ein Bad würde wohl eher schaden als nützen, Snik hat mir mal erzählt, dass Frauen auf männlichen Schweißgeruch fliegen! Mach mal den Mund auf!"

Mauhur war schon viel zu verwirrt, um zu widersprechen.

„Hmm, Zähne hast du noch alle, sehr schön! Vielleicht solltest du ein Duftwasser benutzen…"

„Kein Duftwasser! Ich will nicht wie einer von diesen haarigen Affen stinken!"

„Also gut, kein Duftwasser. Hast du dich jetzt endlich entschieden, was du ihr schenken willst?"

Mauhur stierte ihn mit leerem Blick an, seine Augen waren glasig.

Norgak seufzte.

„Wenn´s denn sein muss. Dann helf ich dir eben beim Aussuchen. Was willst du ihr denn eigentlich sagen?"

„Häh?"

„Frauen mögen Komplimente, wenn man ihnen sagt, dass sie schön sind!"

Mauhur grinste, schön war sein Engel auf jeden Fall!

„Dann lass mal hören!" ermunterte Norgak ihn.

„Ahem….deine Brüste sind wie zwei perlenbesetzte Melonen!?"

Norgak packte sich an den Kopf, das konnte ja noch heiter werden!


	11. 11

Disclaimer:  Siehe vorherige Kapitel!

„Du hast nur mein Gesicht berührt,

 da starb er einfach hin, der harte Mann

 Weil´s solche Liebe nicht mehr gibt

 Ich hab mich in dein rotes Haar verliebt!"

                                         (In Extremo)

Kapitel 12

Am nächsten Tag kam mir Kait mit einem Schlüssel entgegengelaufen.

„Schau nur, Asharra! Mutter hat mir den Schlüssel für die Vorratskammer gegeben, sie sagt, du darfst dir nehmen, was dir gefällt! Ist das nicht toll?"

Sie schwenkte den dicken Schlüsselbund triumphierend vor meiner Nase.

Ich musste lachen.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, was für Schätze ihr dort gehortet habt!"

Kait lief mir voraus und führte mich in die hinteren Räume des Hauses, in dem sich auch die Waschküche und die Speisekammer befanden. Ich schloss die Tür auf und wir betraten einen düsteren, voll gepackten großen Raum. Nachdem ich einige Lampen entzündet hatte, starrten Kait und ich uns mit offenen Mündern an, das war kein simples Vorratslager, das hätte viel besser das Lager eines reichen gondorianischen Händlers sein können, der sich auf Waren aus aller Welt spezialisiert hatte. Es gab Pferdefelle und Schnitzereien aus Rohan, Ziergegenstände und Lampen aus Gondor, Fässchen voll Pfeifentabak aus dem Auenland, Schmuckkassetten aus zwergischer Handarbeit und vieles mehr, das ich nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Wie hatte meine Tante es bloß geschafft, so viele Kostbarkeiten anzuhäufen?

Kait zog mich aufgeregt tiefer in den Raum zu den Stoffballen, die ordentlich und sauber nebeneinander auf Tischen aufgereiht lagen. Ich betrachtete staunend die riesige Auswahl und stellte mir Ellenas Gesicht vor, falls sie jemals erfahren sollte, welch Reichtümer meine Tante so offensichtlich besaß, obwohl sie doch dachte dass diese auf der Oberfläche in Armut und Kargheit lebte.

Ich ging an den Tischen entlang und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über sämtliche Ballen, als ich hinter mir Schritte hörte. Licia hatte sich zu uns gesellt. 

„Schau doch nur Sharra, smaragdgrün! Das müsste dir gut stehen!"

Sie hielt einen Tuchzipfel hoch.

„Oder hier, ein mitternachtsblau, wie wunderschön!" hörte ich Kait hinter meinem Rücken begeistert rufen.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, aber ich konnte mich noch nicht so richtig entscheiden.

Bis Kait einen Ballen von ganz unten hervorholte.

Als sie ihn ans Licht hielt, sogen wir alle die Luft ein. Das war es!

Feine Spinnenseide in einem wunderbar dunklem, satten scharlachrot! Ich war begeistert.

„Oh Licia, glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte etwas davon nehmen, es ist doch viel zu kostbar für mich!"

„Mutter hat extra betont, dass du etwas aussuchen sollst, was dir auch wirklich gefällt!" mahnte Kait.

„Nimm es ruhig, Schwester. Es wird dir wunderbar stehen!" Licia ging rüber zu einer großen Truhe und kramte in ihr rum.

„Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe! Es gibt noch Leder im gleichen Farbton!"

Mit Schwung klatschte sie eine dicke Rolle roten Leders auf den Tisch. Mir kam eine Idee.

„Meinst du, mir würde ein Lederbustier stehen und dazu ein Rock aus der roten Seide?"

Kait nickte begeistert.

„Weißt du schon, welche Kontrastfarbe du für die Schleier haben willst?"

Schleier waren ein wesentlicher Bestandteil eines Mondfestkleides. Man knotete sie an den traditionellen Kettengürtel, den man über dem Rock trug, damit sie beim Tanzen durch die Luft wirbelten. Es galt die Faustregel je mehr Schleier, desto knapper die darunter liegende Kleidung. Und je mehr Schleier, desto besser. Ein extra langer, separater Schleier wurde beim Tanzen in den Händen getragen, der Optik wegen, aber auch um Männer damit zu locken. Erfahrene Hexen, die schon lange tanzten, konnten ihn sogar wie ein Lasso um den Hals ihres Auserwählten werfen und ihn so in den Kreis der Tanzenden ziehen. Umgekehrt konnte man ihn auch als Peitsche nutzen und unerwünschte Verehrer damit in die Flucht schlagen. Einem Mann, den man nach dem Fest wieder sehen wollte, konnte man einen Schleier schenken und einige Männer versuchte sogar, welche zu erbeuten!

Es galt also, die Wahl des Materials für die Schleier sorgfältig zu treffen. Man konnte im Allgemeinen sagen, dass junge Hexen mit wenigen Schleiern anfingen und sich dann langsam emporarbeiteten. Oftmals verzichteten sie am Anfang auch auf den Handschleier, da dieser bereits einige Übung voraussetzte.

Da ich persönlich schon seit einigen Jahren tanzte, hatte ich nicht vor, auf irgendetwas zu verzichten. Ich entschied mich schließlich für dünne, aber sehr reißfeste schwarzdurchsichtige Seide, aus denen ich die Schleier selber nähen wollte. Neben mir wählte Malicia den mitternachtsblauen Stoff für ihr Kleid und silbernen für ihre Schleier. Wir wussten jetzt schon beide, dass wir die gleiche Anzahl an Schleiern tragen würden. Im Geiste ging ich meine Besitztümer durch. Bei einem Mondfest ging und tanzte man barfuss, also brauchte ich keine passenden Schuhe zu diesem Kleid. Ferner benötigte ich noch Fußkettchen und Massen von klirrenden Armreifen. Hmm, vielleicht noch ein Glöckchenband? All das befand sich aber Shora sei Dank in meiner Truhe, denn meine Mutter hatte mich vor meiner Abreise kontrolliert ob ich auch ja nichts vergessen hatte.

„Du Licia, wann bekomme ich denn ein Schleierkleid?" fragte Kait hinter meinem Rücken sehnsüchtig.

„Schätzchen, du weißt doch, dass du erst auf einem Mondfest mittanzen kannst, wenn du fünfzehn bist!"

Im Stillen dankte ich dafür, dass Sonya erst dreizehn war. Noch zwei Jahre Galgenfrist!

„Und vorher bekommst du auch noch kein eigenes Kleid. Aber dafür hast du noch genügend Zeit um Nähen und Tanzen zu lernen!"

Kait machte ein bedröppeltes Gesicht. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter.

„Sei nicht traurig, wenn du willst, dann üben wir mit dir tanzen! Nicht wahr, Licia?"

„Au ja! Aber Sonya darf nicht mitmachen, versprichst du´s mir? Die tritt mir immer absichtlich auf die Füße."

„Gut ich verspreche es, aber erzähls nicht weiter!"

„Mach ich nicht!" und damit lief sie auch schon in ihr Zimmer, um sich für unsere Tanzstunde umzuziehen.

Licia und ich lächelten uns an und packten unsere Stoffe zusammen, um sie in unsere Zimmer zu bringen. Licia setzte sich auf die Ledertruhe und sah mich an.

„Und, wie war es bei dir bis jetzt, ich meine auf den Festen?"

„Nun ja, was soll ich da erzählen. Ein paar von den Kerlen waren wohl ganz nett, einige weniger. Aber das große Los war bis jetzt noch nicht dabei. Jedenfalls ist es schwierig einen Passenden zu finden, wenn man so aussieht wie ich. Ein oder Zwei hatten sogar Angst vor mir und haben mich beschimpft, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Malicia sah mich schockiert an.

„Du beliebst zu scherzen! Wer sollte denn so etwas tun?"

„Schwesterchen, du kennst nur diesen Wald und nur wenige verirren sich hierher. Wir feiern unsere Mondfeste immer an einem Ort, der allen frei zugänglich ist, vergiss das nicht! Glaub mir, es gibt viel Gesindel auf der Welt!"

Licia schluckte.

„Nun im letzten Jahr, da hatte ich mich verliebt. In einen Waldläufer, ein süßer Kerl, sag ich dir!"

„Und?"

„Es ist nichts draus geworden. Mutter meinte, das wäre unter meiner Würde. Wenn ich einen Gefährten wollte, sollte ich mir einen Zauberer suchen, oder zumindestens einen reichen Verwalter, der mir die schönen Dinge des Lebens bieten könnte! Hah! Sie will doch nur Enkelkinder, mein Liebesglück interessiert sie doch gar nicht!"

Ich legte ihr mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schulter und wir gingen wieder zu unseren Zimmern hoch.


	12. 12

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!

„Würd ich mich nur traun

 mal richtig hinzuschaun

 hätt sie mich gesehen

 vielleicht

 Wenn ich doch nur wüsste

 Was ich machen müsste

 Hätt ich ihr mein Zimmer 

 gezeigt

 Wenns so einfach wär, 

 wär es nicht so schwer.."

               (Missfits `Eckis Lied´)

Kapitel 13

Ich saß in meiner Kammer und rieb mir meine verkrampften und zerstochenen Finger. Nähen war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, aber Schleierkleider durften leider nur ausschließlich ohne Magie hergestellt werden. Ich seufzte und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit. Neben mir saß Licia, der diese Arbeit wie alles andere leicht von der Hand ging. Akkurat und mit kleinen sauberen Stichen nähte sie eine Naht nach der anderen, während ich ihr neidisch dabei zusah. Fünf Tage nähten wir nun schon an unseren Kleidern, wann immer es unsere Pflichten uns erlaubten. Da Malicia mir geholfen hatte, konnte sich auch mein Ergebnis sehen lassen. Wir hatten uns zwei alte, staubige Schneiderpuppen aus dem Keller geholt und die beiden halbfertigen Kleider darauf drapiert. Stolz betrachtete ich das bereits fertige Lederbustier, das hoffentlich an mir genauso verführerisch wirkte wie an der Schneiderpuppe.

Doch eigentlich beschäftigte uns ein ganz anderes Thema.

Vor drei Tagen hatte es angefangen. Als ich morgens das Fenster zum Lüften geöffnet und mich dabei hinausgebeugt hatte, fiel mein Blick direkt auf ein totes Kaninchen, das unter meinem ebenerdigen Fenster lag. Als ich es mir näher anschaute, merkte ich dass das Tier keines natürlichen Todes gestorben war, man hatte ihm den Hals gebrochen!

Sehr seltsam! Warum sollte ein Raubtier seine Beute einfach so liegen lassen. Und normalerweise kamen gar keine Tiere in den Garten, ein einfacher Zauber verhinderte das, denn meine Tante hatte Angst, sie könnten ihr das Gemüse und die kostbaren Kräuter wegfressen. Ich entsorgte das arme Kaninchen und dachte nicht weiter daran.

Am nächsten Morgen lagen auf der Schwelle meines Gewächshauses zwei schöne, dicke Waldhühner, denen man die Hälse umgedreht hatte. Jetzt wurde mir die Sache doch ein wenig unheimlich! Ich erzählte Licia davon, die meinte, wir sollten noch einen Tag abwarten, um zu sehen was passierte.

„Zweimal kann noch Zufall sein, aber bei einem dritten Mal muss wohl etwas anderes dahinterstecken! Oder jemand anderes.." fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu.

Den Rest des Tages war ich reichlich nervös und fahrig. Ich hatte keine Geduld mit Sonya und schickte sie zu deren Freude eine ganze Stunde früher als üblich ins Haus zurück. Ich zerdepperte einen Blumentopf und stach mir mit der Kräuterharke selbst in den Fuß. Am Nachmittag war ich so fertig, dass ich Kait alleine arbeiten ließ, die so rücksichtsvoll war, mir keine Fragen zu stellen. Nähen wollte ich an diesem Tag nicht mehr und rausgehen auch nicht, da ich fürchtete nicht genügend Nerven für eine weitere Begegnung mit den Uruks zu haben. Ich nahm stattdessen ein heißes Bad und ging danach zu Bett. Doch obwohl ich noch Stunden lang wach lag, konnte ich kein einziges Geräusch hören, das darauf schließen ließ, dass jemand sich in unserem Garten zu schaffen machte.

Licia weckte mich am nächsten Morgen, um gemeinsam mit mir aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Langsam stießen wir die Läden auf und schauten hinaus. 

Auf dem Rasen unter meinem Fenster lag ein totes Reh mit einem Pfeil im Bauch.

Und es hatte eine Schleife um.

Eine rote Schleife!

Um den Hals!

Wir schauten uns an. 

Dann bekam Licia einen Lachkrampf.

„Oh wie süß, er macht dir Geschenke! Das wir darauf nicht schon früher gekommen sind!"

„Ich finde das nicht lustig!!"

„Darf ich Blumen streuen auf eurer Hochzeit?"

„MALICIA!!"

„Schon gut, reg dich ab! Ich mach ja nur Spaß!"

Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber es ist mal etwas anderes, das musst du zugeben. Viel besser als immer nur billiger Schmuck und klebriger Süßkram!"

„Shoras Kessel, Malicia, wir müssen das Ding rein holen, bevor es jemand sieht. Ich möchte nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, deiner Mutter erklären zu müssen, warum ein totes Reh, mit einer roten Schleife um den Hals, unter meinem Fenster liegt! Bitte zaubere es hinein!"

Licia tat worum ich sie gebeten hatte und wir bugsierten das Tier auf den Fußboden.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt damit?"

„Wir ziehen ihm das Fell ab, daraus kannst du dir eine kuschelige Decke machen! Die Schinken schaffen wir in die Räucherhütte, Rehschinken ist äußerst delikat, glaub mir! Den Schädel kochen wir aus, den kannst du für okkulte Zwecke gut gebrauchen, aus dem Rücken machen wir Gulasch und den Rest kannst du zu Zaubertrankzutaten verarbeiten!"

Strahlend sah sie mich an.

Ich konnte sie nur anstarren.

„Na wenn du meinst.." brachte ich schließlich zögernd heraus.

„Herrje, der arme Kerl muss ganz schön in dich verliebt sein, wenn er sich solche Mühe mit den Geschenken gibt! Nein, lass mich das machen, mit Magie geht es doch so viel schneller!"

Also setzte ich mich gehorsam auf mein Bett und beobachtete Licia dabei, wie sie das Reh schnell und sauber zerlegte und verpackte. Keine zehn Minuten später lag eine nagelneue Felldecke auf meinem Bett.

Und sie war wirklich kuschelig!


	13. 13

Disclaimer:  Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören J.R.R. Tolkien!

                  Asharra sowie alle anderen Hexen, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, gehören mir allein (*mit-wildem-Blick-umherguck*)!!!

„Du bist reich, du bist schön,

 gestern hab ich dich gesehn

 und nun sehn ich mich nach deinem süßen Munde

 Augen sanft wie Mondenschein

 Rosenblätter würd ich streun

 Verse schenkt ich dir aus tiefstem Herzensgrunde

 Doch unerreichbar fern bist du auf ewig

 Frommer Wunsch wird es sein

 Der mir fuhr ins Herz hinein

 Und seitdem verfluch ich jede volle Stunde!"

                                             (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 14

Ich lag in meinem schmalen Bett und konnte nicht schlafen.

Diese ganze Geschichte drohte mir aus der Hand zu gleiten. Mit jedem weiteren dieser ´Geschenke´ drohte die Möglichkeit, dass Sonya, oder schlimmer noch, meine Tante, darüber stolperten, bevor ich es finden und entsorgen konnte. An den Aufstand, den diese Aufdeckung mit sich bringen würde, wollte ich gar nicht erst denken. Wenn Tante Milikka schon einen harmlosen Waldläufer als nicht geeignet für ihre Tochter ansah, dann konnte ich mir mit Leichtigkeit ausmalen, was sie zu einem Uruk-hai zu sagen hätte. Außerdem würde diese Sache auch mit Sicherheit eine Bestrafung für mich mitsichbringen. Und nachdem ich mich jetzt hier so gut eingelebt hatte, spürte ich kein Bedürfnis danach, den Untergrund so schnell wieder zu sehen. 

Ich hatte es am Anfang nicht für möglich gehalten, aber hier war ich tatsächlich freier in meinen Handlungen und in meinem Bewegungsradius. Solange ich meine mir zugewiesene Arbeit tat, und zwar gründlich, konnte ich mit wenigen Beschränkungen gehen wohin und tun was ich wollte. Es lag mir also sehr am Herzen, meine Tante nicht unnötig zu verärgern.

Das mit den Geschenken musste aufhören! Ich würde im Garten lauern, bis er das nächste arme Tier ablegte und es dann direkt entsorgen.

Nachdem ich mich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte, stand ich auf und zog einen knielangen dunklen Kimono über mein kurzes Spagettiträgernachthemd. Wozu mich richtig umziehen, wenn ich eh in wenigen Minuten wieder in meinem Bett liegen würde?

Leise und barfuss ging ich auf den Flur und horchte an Licias Tür. Diesmal würde ich mich alleine darum kümmern.

Da ich bis auf leise Atemzüge keine weiteren Geräusche hören konnte, kehrte ich in meine Kammer zurück und kletterte durch das Fenster hinaus in den Garten.

Mauhur musterte das Rebhuhn, das er am Nachmittag erbeutet hatte. Es war noch unzerrupft mit einem schönen, seidig glänzenden Gefieder und prachtvollen Schwanzfedern. Er knurrte befriedigt. Sehr schön, ein würdiges Geschenk für seinen Engel!

Norgak hatte recht gehabt, sie zu beschenken war eindeutig eine sehr gute Idee gewesen! Es war nicht schwer gewesen, das Haus zu finden und noch leichter, das Zimmer, in dem sie wohnte. Ihr Duft hatte ihn geleitet. Es lebten noch andere Frauen in dem Haus, hatte er fast beiläufig festgestellt, aber nur diese eine interessierte ihn. Darum hatte er seine Liebesgaben an den Stellen ausgelegt, an denen ihr Duft am stärksten war. 

Und sie hatte sie angenommen! 

Alle Tiere, die er für sie erjagt hatte, hatte sie mit in das Haus genommen, wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war! Mauhur hatte sich bereits entschlossen so weiterzumachen, bis sie ihn erhörte und sich dazu herabließ, ihn aufzusuchen. Im Garten vielleicht, dachte er. Und deswegen wollte er Norgak nicht dabei haben, wenn er seine Geschenke für sie deponierte. Er hatte schließlich gemerkt, wie dieser kleine Snaga seinen Engel angegafft hatte!

Er schnaubte. 

Dann stopfte er das Rebhuhn unter seinen Arm und schlich los. Die Wunde an seinem Oberarm war jetzt schon fast vollständig verheilt, aber eine lange Narbe würde er trotzdem davon zurückbehalten. Aber wenn schon, diese Narbe stammte von seinem Engel und er würde sie mit Stolz tragen! Seine andere Hand glitt an den Dolch, der sicher an seinem breiten Ledergürtel befestigt war. Ein weiteres Liebespfand, das er von ihr erhalten hatte! Einen Dolch wie diesen hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das Material erinnerte an Mithril, wies aber einen violett-schwärzlichen Glanz im Mondlicht auf. Die eingravierten Runen und Bilder waren des Tages nicht sichtbar, genau wie das Metall im Sonnenlicht eigenartig stumpf wirkte. Lediglich in der Dunkelheit konnte man sie erkennen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Bilder waren leicht zu erkennen gewesen, ein geflügelter Drachen und eine mächtige Schlange, aber die Runen hatte er nicht lesen können. Und noch andere Dinge wunderten ihn. Die Klinge des Dolches war nicht gerade und ebenmäßig wie die derer, die er kannte. Diese wies an einer Seite, kurz über der Parierstange, drei Zacken auf und der gesamte Dolch hatte eine schlangenähnliche Krümmung. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass der Dolch nicht sonderlich tief in seinen Arm eingedrungen war! Die drei Zacken hätten sich sonst wie Widerhaken in sein Fleisch gebohrt und die Verletzung erheblich vergrößert.

Leichtfüßig wie eine Katze sprang er geduckt über den Gartenzaun. Nun ja, wenn sein Engel ihm etwas Gleichwertiges im Austausch dafür gab, bekam sie ihn vielleicht wieder!

Ich kletterte aus meinem Fenster und suchte nach einem geeigneten Versteck. 

Die Schwarzbeerbüsche schieden schon einmal aus, denn da konnte man mich viel zu leicht entdecken. Ich ließ meinen Blick umherschweifen. Gartenlaube? Ungeeignet! Bäuchlings im Tomatenbeet? Zu auffällig! Geduckt in den Rosenrabatten? Zu stachelig! Gewächshaus? Sackgasse! Und so weiter..

Schließlich kletterte ich in einen halbwegs dicht belaubten Baum und machte es mir in einer Astgabel bequem. Der Wind war recht kühl und mir fröstelte. Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch die Zeit nehmen sollen um mich richtig anzuziehen. Dafür war es jetzt allerdings schon zu spät und ich hatte auch keine Lust, die ganze Duck-und-Schleich Prozedur noch einmal durchzuziehen. 

Ich musste nicht lange warten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde in meiner Astgabel sah ich einen Schatten über unseren Gartenzaun hüpfen. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und beobachtete meinen ´Gönner´. Er machte einen gesunden Eindruck und ich entdeckte, dass sein Arm jetzt nicht mehr verbunden war. Er trug wieder seine Rüstung, war aber nur leicht bewaffnet. Als mir einfiel, dass ich selber gänzlich unbewaffnet war, sog ich unwillkürlich scharf die Luft ein. Und erstarrte. Hatte er das gehört? Er war bereits ein Stückchen näher und sah sich aufmerksamer um. Ich hielt die Luft an. Mein eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Warum hielt der Kerl ausgerechnet auf den Baum zu, in dem ich mich versteckt hatte, warum nicht mein Fenster oder das Gewächshaus? So war das nicht geplant gewesen!

Er kam immer näher. Warum war ich blöde Kuh denn nicht noch ein paar Äste höher hinauf geklettert? Licia würde mich auslachen, wenn sie je davon erfuhr!

Er hatte meinen Baum erreicht und legte etwas an den Stamm. Ich wagte es, mich ein paar Millimeter vorzulehnen. Ein Rebhuhn. Wie einfallsreich! Ich betete im Stillen zu Shora, dass er jetzt endlich gehen würde, aber sie schien mir heute nacht nicht allzu freundlich gesonnen. Mein Uruk blieb vor dem Baum stehen und schaute sich um. Nach einigen Momenten, die mir schier ewig vorkamen, drehte er sich zum gehen um. Ich konnte die Luft nun endgültig nicht mehr länger anhalten und atmete aus. Geschafft! 

Dann passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig!

1. Ich lehnte mich erleichtert zurück

2. Der Ast, auf dem ich saß, gab ein schaurig knirschendes Geräusch von sich

3. Der Uruk drehte sich um und erspähte mich in meinem Versteck

4. Um nicht vom Baum zu fallen, versuchte ich, auf den nächst höheren Ast zu klettern

5. Dabei verfing sich mein Kimono in den Zweigen

6. Der Uruk trat unter den Baum und streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus

7. der Ast brach endgültig und ich fiel vom Baum

8. OHNE meinen Kimono

9. Direkt in seine Arme!

Einen Moment lang waren wir beide wie betäubt.

Super, Asharra, das hat ja wunderbar geklappt, dachte ich mir. Ein Reinfall auf der ganzen Linie! Es ist mitten in der Nacht und anstatt in deinem Bett zu liegen, wie es sich gehört, liegst du hier in den Armen eines Uruk-hai, der wer weiß was von dir will. Und zur Krönung von allem bist du nur mit einem Hauch von einem Negligé mit Spaghettiträgern bekleidet! 

Ich versuchte den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen und hüpfte aus seinen Armen. Ich wäre nur zu gern schnellstmöglich Richtung Haus gerannt, aber ich musste diese Sache irgendwie zum Abschluss bringen. Also baute ich mich, halbwegs respekteinflössend wie ich hoffte, vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Was in Shoras Namen hast du in unserem Garten zu suchen?"

Er sah mich belustigt an.

„Haben dir meine Geschenke nicht gefallen?"

Seine Stimme war tief und rau.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Ist das denn nicht die richtige Art und Weise, eine Frau zu umwerben?" er klang ein wenig unsicher.

„Hör auf, mir tote Tiere in den Garten zu legen, ich will das nicht!"

„Aber du hast auf mich gewartet!" er kam näher und griff nach meinem Arm.

„Warum sollte ich, hat eine Frau nicht das Recht, nachts im eigenen Garten zu sitzen?"

Er streichelte die Innenseite meines nackten Unterarmes. Mir wurde weich in den Knien.

„Du hast auf mich gewartet!" er streichelte meinen Oberarm.

Anscheinend drehten wir uns im Kreis. Ich beschloss das Gespräch abzubrechen, bevor ich noch ganz weich in der Birne wurde.

Als ich den Mund aufmachte, um ihn wegzuschicken, zog er mich an seinen Oberkörper heran und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Mir lief es kalt über den Rücken und in meinem Bauch flatterte ein ganzes Bataillon Schmetterlinge. Ich drehte mein Gesicht zur Seite, damit er mich nicht küssen konnte, aber er beugte sich zu meinem Schlüsselbein hinab. Wieder dieses Schnuffeln.

„Du riechst so gut!"schnurrte er in mein Haar. Mir wurde ganz leicht im Kopf.

 Ich hörte, wie er seinen Mund öffnete und dann zog er mit seiner spitzen schwärzlichen Zunge eine Schlangenlinie von meinem Schlüsselbein bis zu meinem Ohrläppchen. Ein kleines Wimmern kam über meine Lippen, dann gaben meine Knie vollends nach und ich sank gegen seine Brust. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Grollen aus, dessen Vibrationen auf meinen Körper übergriffen und mich wohlig durchschüttelten.

Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand.

„Ahem, Asharra, wie lange willst du noch da unten im Garten bleiben?"

Mein Uruk drehte sich um und verschwand in der Nacht.

Ich blickte auf wackligen Beinen zum Haus hinüber. Licia stand an ihrem geöffneten Fenster und blickte mich halb belustigt, halb besorgt an.

„Du kommst wohl besser erst mal wieder rein!"


	14. 14

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!

„Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht

 Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen

 Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht

 Hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen

 Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht

 Die Augenlieder zu erpressen

 Ich singe bis der Tag erwacht

 Ein heller Schein am Firmament

 Mein Herz brennt" 

                                (Rammstein)

Kapitel 15

Ich saß bei Licia in der Kammer und betrachtete mit großem Interesse meine Handflächen. 

Licia schloss die Fensterläden und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd neben mich.

„Also ich fass das nicht! Da lässt man dich mal einen Abend allein und schon stellst du die unglaublichsten Dinge an! Und auch noch direkt hier im Garten, was denkst du wohl, was jetzt los wäre, wenn nicht ich, sondern Mutter euch entdeckt hätte?"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich mich im Garten mit ihm zu einem Stelldichein verabredet hab?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Was ist denn dann passiert? Los, erzähls mir, aber wehe du lässt was aus!"

„Ich wollte nur das nächste tote Tier so früh wie möglich entsorgen, also hab ich mich auf einem Baum versteckt. Und na ja, dann ist der Ast gebrochen, auf dem ich gesessen hab und ich bin ihm genau in die Arme geplumpst!"

„Soweit, so gut. Aber warum in aller Höllen Namen warst du so spärlich bekleidet? Du sahst aus, als ob du ihn gleich unter die nächste Hecke ziehen wolltest, um ihn zu vernaschen!" 

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passiert! Glaub mir doch endlich, Schwesterchen!"

Malicia seufzte.

„Na schön. Aber ist dir überhaupt bewusst, wie leichtsinnig das war? Der hätte dich über die Schulter werfen und mitnehmen können! Sharra, er hätte dich vergewaltigen können!" Licia schien die ganze Sache mehr mitgenommen zu haben als mich selbst.

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort parat, obwohl ich mir sicher war, das das nicht passiert wäre. Er hatte die Chance dazu gehabt und sie nicht wahrgenommen. Und überhaupt, wenn er so genau wusste, wo mein Zimmer lag, hätte er auch versuchen können, mich einfach zu entführen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das diese Argumente Licia nicht überzeugen konnten. Also schwieg ich lieber und ließ ihre Schimpftirade widerspruchslos über mich ergehen.

„Licia, schau mich an! Es geht mir gut!"

„Ja ja, ich sehe es! Aber.."

„Darf ich dich vielleicht dezent daran erinnern, wer es war, der mich zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Liaison ermutigt hat? Na, irgendwelche Ideen?"

Sie musste lachen.

„Also gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber sei demnächst gefälligst ein bisschen vorsichtiger, wenn ich bitten darf! Ich wache vielleicht nicht jedes Mal rechtzeitig auf, um dich vor ihm zu retten!"

„Ach komm, erzähl mir nicht, dass du deinen Waldläufer nicht hier im Garten getroffen hast!"

„Ha! Hab ich auch nicht!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!" ich drohte ihr mit dem Finger.

„Hab ich aber wirklich nicht!"

„Liciiiiaa.."

„Na schön, wenn du´s unbedingt wissen willst, wir haben uns immer am Weiher getroffen, nachdem Sonya uns fast einmal im Garten erwischt hätte!"

Und damit war unser Disput auch schon vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen suchte Tante Milikka mich im Gewächshaus auf, um das Mondfest zu planen.

Da es dieses Mal auf ein besonders glücksverheissendes Datum fiel, hatte sie einige Freundinnen und entfernte Verwandte aus entlegenen Höhlen dazu eingeladen und sie wollte, dass ich den Trank für uns alle braute. Diese Forderung überraschte mich nicht. In meiner Höhle hatte ich bereits etliche Male den traditionellen Zaubertrank für das Fest gebraut und da ich eine der besten, wenn auch jüngsten, Trankbrauer in unserer Sippe war, war er stets gut gelungen und so etwas sprach sich herum. Ich sagte zu und begann noch am selben Tag mit den Vorbereitungen. Mit Kaits Hilfe beschaffte ich mir den größten Kessel, den wir im gesamten Haus hatten finden können und machte mich ans Werk. Zuerst ein paar Liter Wasser in den Kessel hinein. Dann geschälte und fein geschnittene Borunwurzeln und eine Handvoll zerdrückte Fenchelsamen dazu. Nachdem ich das eine Stunde lang gut eingeweicht hatte, machte ich Feuer unter dem Kessel. Es kamen hinein eine Flasche Fledermausblut, eine getrocknete Würgefeige, geriebenes Horn vom Riesenhirsch, eine gute Handvoll Nieswurz, reichlich frisches Rungenkraut und exakt vier Tropfen Nesselextrakt. Ich rührte mit Sorgfalt in dem dampfenden Kessel und fühlte mich in meinem Element. Kait, die mir geschickt assistiert hatte, betrachtete mich voller Bewunderung. 

„Und was passiert jetzt?"

„Jetzt lassen wir das zwei Tage lang bei kleinster Hitze einköcheln und zweimal am Tag gießen wir noch einen Liter aus der großen braunen Flasche rein. Hast du das noch nie mit deiner Mutter zusammen gemacht?"

„Mutter meint, ich wäre noch zu jung für so einen komplizierten Trank. Aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder?" sie deutete auf die Flasche.

„Nein, da hast du recht. Aber die Zauber, die dem Trank seine volle Wirkung geben, dürfen erst bei Vollmond von der ranghöchsten Hexe, also deiner Mutter gesprochen werden!"

„Aber Vollmond ist ja auch schon übermorgen. Ich freue mich schon. Großtante Serafina kommt und sie hat mir eine Halskette mit einem Talisman dran versprochen. Kennst du Großtante Serafina?"

„Natürlich. Sie hat meine Mutter vor zwei Jahren besucht und mir einen Ring mit einem Bernstein drin geschenkt!"

„Kommt Tante Cassandra auch hierhin?"

„Ich bezweifle das meine Mutter zu uns kommt. Oberhexe Zelandona braucht sie doch in der Höhle!"

„Vermisst du deine Mutter denn gar nicht?"

Ich dachte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Natürlich vermisse ich sie schon ein wenig, aber ich habe ja jetzt euch hier oben. Und ihr habt mich doch auch gern, oder?"

Kait strahlte mich an.

„Natürlich haben wir dich gern! Du bist doch unsere Schwester!"

Ich musste über soviel kindlichen Enthusiasmus lächeln.

Am Nachmittag hatten wir die Generalanprobe für unsere Kleider.

Streng genommen waren sie bereits fertig, aber es musste noch hier und da eine Naht geändert oder eine Verzierung angenäht werden. Staunend betrachteten wir uns in dem Spiegel, den Kait voller Eifer für uns hielt. Sonya hatte sich schmollend mit der Bemerkung, dass sie das alles nicht interessiere sonst wohin verzogen. Sie waren uns gut gelungen. Ich trug ein rotes, rücken- und bauchfreies Lederbustier, das an Stelle von Trägern zwei dünne Silberkettchen besaß und tiefe Einblicke garantierte. Dazu hatte ich einen bodenlangen Rock aus der scharlachroten Seide genäht, der sich eng an meine beiden Beine schmiegte und links und rechts bis auf zwei gute Handbreit über den Knien geschlitzt war. Ich legte meinen Kettengürtel aus reinstem Mithril an, ein Erbstück, an den ich bereits die schwarzen, mit Silberfäden durchwirkten Schleier geknotet hatte. Meinen gut anderthalb Meter langen Handschleier hatte ich noch an beiden Enden mit Granatsplittern und winzigen Silberkügelchen bestickt. 

Malicia trug ein mitternachtsblaues kurzärmliges und bauchfreies Oberteil, das am Saum silberne Fransen hatte. Ihr Rock war ähnlich wie meiner geschnitten, hatte aber hinten noch eine winzige Schleppe, was sehr edel aussah. Sie legte ihren Gürtel mit den silbernen Schleiern an und schlang sich den Handschleier um die Schultern, den sie mit Goldperlen bestickt hatte.

Derart gekleidet und geschmückt fühlten wir uns wie Königinnen!

Meine Tante gesellte sich zu uns und betrachtete uns lächelnd. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Schmuckschatulle, Zwergenarbeit, vermutete ich.

Malicia bekam von ihr eine Kette mit einem wunderschönen Anhänger aus Blautopaz, der rundherum mit kleinen Diamanten eingefasst war. 

Mir aber schenkte sie lange, schwingende Ohrringe aus Mithril, die die Form von zwei Schlangen hatten, die sich umschlangen. Sie hatten Rubinsplitter als Augen. Ich war sprachlos über dieses königliche Geschenk und wollte es zurückweisen, aber davon wollte Milikka nichts hören und drängte sie mir auf. Und ich musste zugeben, sie passten wirklich hervorragend zu meinem Kleid! 

Bitte reviewt, das würde mich ganz ungemein freuen!!!


	15. 15

Disclaimer:  hat sich nix geändert (*seufz*)

Vielen lieben Dank, an alle die reviewt haben!! Das ermuntert doch wirklich zum weiterschreiben!

„Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen

 Rosen auf mein weisses Kleid,

 stech die Blumen in den blossen, 

 unberührten Mädchenleib.

 Und aus seinen tiefen Stichen

 Wuchsen Blätter, wuchsen Blüten,

 wuchsen unbekannte Schmerzen

 in dem jungen Mädchenherzen.

 Später hat man sie gesehn, 

 einsam an den Wassern stehn.

 Niemals hat man je erfahr´n,

 welchen Preis der Meister nahm."

                        (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 16

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte mich Tante Milikka in der Kräuterküche.

Sie sah mir über die Schulter, als ich in dem großen Kessel rührte und nickte beifällig. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Eckbank und blickte mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Asharra, gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, was du mir erzählen möchtest?"

Ich blickte von meinem Kessel auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht was, Tante."

„Nun, in letzter Zeit kommst du mir ein wenig..sagen wir mal, verändert vor!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ich fischte einen Kräuterstängel aus dem Sud.

„Du scheinst ein wenig unkonzentriert zu sein.."

„Ich hatte viel zu tun, in den letzten Tagen!"

Meine Tante beugte sich zu mir vor und betrachtete mich misstrauisch.

„Asharra, warst du schon einmal schwanger?"

Ich hätte beinah die Kelle fallen lassen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht deine Mutter. Aber solange du unter meinem Dach wohnst, bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Und, mein Kind, du bist schon Anfang zwanzig, höchste Zeit ein paar fähige Töchter in die Welt zu setzen!"

Ich war so geschockt, dass ich keinen Ton herausbrachte.

„Aus deinem Schweigen schließe ich, das du noch nicht gesegneter Umstände warst. Nun gut, das ist keine Katastrophe. Daran können wir noch etwas ändern."

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich jetzt schon Kinder will!" wand ich mit zittriger Stimme ein.

„Ach was, natürlich willst du welche! Du hast zu wollen! Das ist Pflicht jeder Hexe!" sie war aufgestanden und tigerte auf und ab.

„Und morgen feiern wir ein Fest zu Shoras Ehren! Eine fantastische Gelegenheit, ich erwarte, dass du die Göttin geziemend ehrst, wie es sich gehört! Hab keine Angst, Nichte, ich werde dir helfen!"

Diese Seite kannte ich an meiner Tante ja noch gar nicht und ich hatte kein Bedürfnis, mehr von ihr kennen zu lernen.

„Ich habe da ein Tränklein in meinen privaten Vorratsschränken. Ich weiß ja, mein Kind, dein doch sehr…ungewöhnliches…Aussehen, macht es dir nicht leicht, die Männer anzulocken, aber nur ein paar Tropfen von diesem Elixier und sie werden dir zu Füssen liegen!"

Es gefiel mir nicht, wie sie das Wort ´ungewöhnlich´ betonte.

„Also such dir morgen abend einen Anständigen aus, hörst du! Bloß keinen Schwächling, es hat mich Wochen gekostet, Malicia diesen Waldläufer auszutreiben!"

Sie wandte sich zum gehen.

„Merke dir, ich dulde keine Skandale in diesem Haus! Und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht denselben törichten Fehler machst, den deine Mutter bei der Wahl deines Erzeugers begangen hat!"

Und bevor ich sie fragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Was zum Teufel, hatte mein Vater mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun??

Ich legte einen Deckel auf den Kessel und beschloss, Licia in ihrem Studierzimmer einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Komm nur herein, ich bin eh gerade fertig dem Buch!"

Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu und sah Licia in geschäftiger Eile durch den Raum gehen.

„Wie kommst du voran mit deinem Trank? Wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun heute, wir müssen die Gästezimmer für die Besucher vorbereiten!"

Sie drückte mir einen leeren Korb in die Hand.

„Der Lakh´cha ist fast fertig, nur ein paar Zutaten fehlen noch. Ich habe ihn nach meinem Lieblingsrezept zubereitet!"

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt! Mutters Trank schmeckt irgendwie immer ein bisschen herb."

Wir hatten den Raum verlassen und Licia schloss die schwere Eichentür hinter sich ab.

„Dann komm mal mit, ich zeige dir jetzt die Wäschekammer!"

Wir gingen in den ersten Stock und betraten einen kleinen, muffigen Raum mit mannshohen Schränken. Licia schloss den größten mit einem zierlichen Schlüssel aus ihrem verdammt schweraussehenden Schlüsselbund auf und eine Staubwolke kam uns entgegen. Dann beugte sie sich tief in das hölzerne Ungetüm hinein und reichte mir Bettbezüge heraus.

„Mal sehen, das gute Leinene mit der Seidenspitze ist für Großtante Serafina, Lillith und Sunavoa bekommen das mit der Lochstickerei und die kleinen Biester Rochelle und Kitrin können sich von mir aus mit schnöder Baumwolle begnügen!" mit Spinnweben im Haar kam sie wieder zum Vorschein und ging zu einem anderen Schrank.

„Und jetzt noch ein paar Handtücher und Tischdeckchen!"

„Wer sind Rochelle und Kitrin?"

Sie nötigte mir einen weiteren Stapel Handtücher auf.

„Sunavoas jüngere Schwestern. Rochelle ist sechzehn und darf schon am Fest teilnehmen. Kitrin ist aber erst dreizehn und kommt nur mit, weil sie Sonyas beste Freundin ist!"

Sie reichte mir einen Satz grauenvoll kitschig bestickte Zierdeckchen.

„Und glaub mir, im Doppelpack sind die beiden noch unerträglicher als einzeln! Rochelle ist eine von diesen angehenden Möchtegern-Nekromantinnen und wird sich wohl hauptsächlich in der Gruft rumtreiben. Und zwar genau solange, bis Sunavoa sie dazu verdonnert, uns auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, um mal ein paar Kontakte zu knüpfen! Oh wie ich mich schon darauf freue!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich resigniert auf einen Stapel Wolldecken plumpsen.

„Kommt sonst noch wer?"

„Ja, einige von Mutters Freundinnen, alles alte Schachteln, deren Namen ich mir eh nicht merken kann und die mich dauernd fragen, wann ich denn endlich mal ein Kind bekommen möchte!"

Ich setzte mich neben sie.

„Darüber wollte ich sowieso mit dir reden. Deine Mutter hat mich eben besucht und wollte mir ein Elixier aufnötigen, dass Männer angeblich willenlos machen soll."

„Das Männer willenlos macht? Ach ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Nimm es bloß nicht, sag ich dir. Mir hat sie es letztes Jahr auch aufgedrängt und das Ergebnis war nicht gerade sonderlich atemberaubend."

„Wie meinst du das?" ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Weil es nicht auf alle Männer gleich wirkt! Ich hatte einen ganzen Schwarm von ekligen Typen am Hals, die mir den ganzen Abend keine Ruhe ließen! Ich musste die ganze Zeit von einer Deckung zur anderen hüpfen um sie abzuschütteln und die Männer, die mich wirklich interessiert haben, hatten gar keine Chance mich anzusprechen, oder das Elixier hat bei ihnen nicht gewirkt. Nimm es bloß nicht!"

Licia sortierte mit übertriebener Wucht einen Stapel Zierdeckchen.

„Das hatte ich eh nicht vor, aber ich habe die unangenehme Vorahnung, dass dein Mutter mich zwangsverkuppeln möchte!"

Ich nahm ihr eines der Deckchen aus den Händen und entfaltete es. Es war mit Häschen und Küken bestickt. Mir schauderte.

„Grausig, nicht wahr? Die hat Sonya alle gemacht. Die schlimmsten hab ich schon vor einiger Zeit diskret entsorgt!"

Sie stopfte die Deckchen in den Korb und erhob sich.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen wegen Mutter, morgen abend wird sie eh kaum Zeit für uns haben, der Besuch wird sie voll in Anspruch nehmen. Und zur Not können wir uns immer noch auf Lili und Nova verlassen, die beiden sind gute Freundinnen von mir, obwohl wir uns selten genug sehen. Es wird schon alles werden! Lass uns jetzt gehen und die Zimmer fertig machen!"


	16. 16

Disclaimer: sie vorherige Kapitel!

„Verwandte sind wie Fisch,

 nach drei Tagen fangen sie an zu stinken!"

                        (chinesisches Sprichwort)

Kapitel 17

Es war der Tag des Festes und wir hatten beide schon die Nasen gestrichen voll.

Den ganzen Morgen über waren Gäste über Gäste eingetrudelt und Tante Milikka hatte Licia und mir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zugedacht, sie zu bedienen, während sie selber höflich plaudernd vom Einem zum anderen ging. 

Ich hielt ein Tablett mit kleinen Häppchen wie einen Schutzschild vor meinen Körper, während Licia immer wieder die Kelche mit schwerem süßem Rotwein füllte, die man ihr pausenlos entgegenstreckte. Hexen wissen halt zu feiern, dachte ich im Stillen bei mir, obwohl das eigentliche Fest erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnen würde. Wir beide trugen schwere, förmliche Roben mit weiten, langen Fledermausärmeln und einer Schärpe um die Taille. Ich spürte die zahlreichen neugierigen Blicke auf mir ruhen. Sie kannten zwar den Namen meiner Mutter, aber bis jetzt hatte mich noch keiner dieser Gäste vorher zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ja, das muss sie sein, schau doch nur, diese grobe Gestalt!"

„Und diese dunkle Haut, ob das eine Krankheit ist?"

„Nein nein, sicher nicht, davon wüsste ich! Hast du denn nicht gehört, was man sich über sie und ihre Mutter erzählt?"

Ich hörte ein boshaftes leises Kichern in meinem Rücken.

„Nein habe ich nicht, was erzählen sie denn?"

Die Sprecherin, die, wie ich inzwischen erkannt hatte, zu den alten Freundinnen meiner Tante gehörte, senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. Unauffällig rückte ich ein Stückchen näher und gab Licia einen Wink, sich neben mich zu stellen.

„Nun, man sagt sich, dass Cassandra die Göttin gefrevelt hat, indem sie bei einem Mondfest einem Ungeheuer beilag. Deswegen bestrafte Shora sie mit dieser ungestalten Tochter und versagte ihr von da an weitere Kinder!" ihre Stimme klang triumphierend.

„Nein! Wirklich?"

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Ich habe es aus überaus zuverlässiger Quelle!"

„Wer hat es dir gesagt? Wer?"

Das interessierte mich jetzt allerdings auch ungemein. Ich schluckte. Licia drückte meinen Arm.

„Die Hohepriesterin Ellena hat es mir erzählt. Natürlich unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit! Aber du weißt ja, Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher aufgehoben!"

Ellena! Das hätte ich mir ja denken können! Zitternd vor Wut, drehte ich mich um und funkelte die beiden älteren Hexen mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut an. Die beiden erbleichten, als ihnen klar wurde, dass ich alles mitgehört hatte.

„Ein Stückchen Rauchfleisch gefällig?" ich rammte der Sprecherin das schwere Silbertablett in meiner Hand fast in den Magen.

Da ich einen guten Kopf größer als die beiden schmächtigen Hexen war, entscheiden diese sich für einen hastigen Rückzug und verschwanden unter den anderen Gästen. Malicia nahm mich beim Arm und zog mich in eine dunkle Ecke, wo ich mich ein wenig abreagieren konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Meine Mutter eine Gottesfrevlerin? Meine Mutter?"

Ich schnaubte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Und mein Vater ein Ungeheuer?" ich fluchte leise, aber ausgiebig.

Licia stellte den Weinkrug ab und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Du wirst doch nicht ein Wort von dem glauben, was diese alten Schachteln herumtratschen, die wollen sich doch bloß wichtig machen!"

„Bin ich denn auch ein Ungeheuer?" ich blinzelte ein paar Tränen zurück.

Bevor Licia mir antworten konnte, stieß Lillith zu uns. 

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie erschüttert.

„Diese alte Kuh Iphania hat gemeine Lügen über Asharras Mutter erzählt! Sie behauptet Sharra wäre missgestaltet und ihre Mutter eine Gottesfrevlerin!"

Lili legte einen Arm um meine andere Schulter und drückte mich.

„Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Dabei bist du doch so hübsch, ich bin schon ganz neidisch auf deine schönen Augen und deine gute Figur! Komm jetzt, verstecken wird dir jetzt nichts nützen, du musst ihnen die Stirn bieten!" sie nahm einen Zipfel ihres Ärmels und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Lili hat Recht, das kannst du dir nicht bieten lassen, über so was musst du einfach drüber stehen! Hier, nimm einen Schluck Wein und dann gehen wir wieder zurück hinein!" sie drückte mir die Karaffe in die Hand.

Ich nahm einen kräftigen Zug und richtete mich stolz auf. Sie hatten Recht, verstecken würde mir nichts nützen!

Den Rest des Vormittages setzte ich eine eisige Miene auf, während ich mit meinem Tablett durch die Menge schritt. 

Im Inneren aber beschäftigte mich schon seit gestern die Frage nach meinem Vater. Da die meisten unserer Kinder bei den Mondfesten gezeugt wurden, passte der Begriff ´Vater´nicht wirklich. Immerhin hatten sie an Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Erziehung der Kinder keinen Anteil, die Meisten erfuhren noch nicht einmal, dass sie überhaupt Vater wurden, so kurz und flüchtig waren unsere Begegnungen. Deswegen hatte sich der Begriff des ´Erzeugers´eingebürgert, der vor allem die Funktion hatte, darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein ´Erzeuger´halt nur ein ´Erzeuger´war und ansonsten keine Rechte an einem Kind besaß.

Aber ein Ungeheuer? Mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. War das vielleicht der Grund, warum sich dieser Uruk-hai so zu mir hingezogen fühlte, mich begehrenswert fand? Weil er selbst ein Ungeheuer war? Machte mich das selbst auch zu einem?

Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Ich musste wohl meine Mutter fragen, wenn ich wieder im Untergrund war.

Der Nachmittag kam und unsere Gäste zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück, um ein wenig auszuruhen und sich für den Abend vorzubereiten.

Licia und ich hatten innerhalb von zwei schweißtreibenden Stunden den Kessel mit dem Lakh´cha, dem Zaubertrank, auf die Festwiese geschafft. Dann waren wir noch einmal mit einem riesigen Korb voll mit Bechern, Tellern, Fackeln und Kerzen zurückgekehrt und hatten den Festplatz vorbereitet und dekoriert. Immer im Schlepptau hatten wir dabei Rochelle, die von ihrer Schwester dazu angewiesen worden war sich ´nützlich´zu machen. Das hieß, dass sie mit einer entrückten Miene in ihrem stark geschminkten Gesicht hinter uns herschlurfte und uns die ganze Zeit nur im Weg stand. Schließlich schickte Licia sie Feuerholz sammeln und wir hatten ein wenig Ruhe vor ihr.

Großtante Serafina, die ich sehr gern mochte, hatte zwei Ziegen für das Fest gespendet, die wir in einem Bannkreis nahe der Feuerstelle festpflockten. Das Los würde bei Sonnenuntergang entscheiden, wer sie schlachtete. Mich an meinen Blutopfer-Unfall erinnernd, der mich überhaupt erst hierhin verbannt hatte, hoffte ich inständig, dass ich nicht die Glückliche sein würde! 

Die Festwiese, fünf Minuten Fußweg von unserem Haus entfernt, war ein sanfter Hügel mit einer großen Feuerstelle, auf der der Kessel stehen würde und um welche herum wir tanzen würden. Das Gras wuchs hier grün und saftig und der ganze Hügel war malerisch von Wald eingerahmt. 

Müde und zerschlagen waren wir nach diesen Anstrengungen nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hatten den Baderaum im Keller geentert. Der Baderaum war eine kleine, natürliche Höhle im Felsgestein unter dem eigentlichen Haus und besaß einen Tümpel, eine Art heiße Quelle, die hervorragend zum Baden geschaffen war. Das Wasser war trübe und roch leicht nach Schwefel, aber nach dem Baden war die Haut einmalig zart und geschmeidig und man war alle etwaigen Muskelschmerzen und Verspannungen los. Sunavoa (Nova), Rochelle und Lillith (Lili) hatten sich zu uns gesellt und nun lümmelten wir uns im Wasser und tranken den restlichen Wein, der vom Empfang übrig geblieben war. Nova hatte eine reichliche Auswahl an Kosmetika und Pflegeprodukten mitgebracht, die wir nun munter ausprobierten. Ich wählte eine nach Rosen duftende Lotion und schamponierte damit mein Haar. Zarter Duft erfüllte die kleine Höhle. Indessen hatte Malicia, auf der Suche nach Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Tante Milikka, von meinem Dilemma erzählt.

„Nun, wir haben schon welche gesehen!" sagte Lili, als das Stichwort Uruk-hai fiel.

Ich sah sie erstaunt an.

„Auf unserer Reise hierher haben wir einige ihrer Trupps von Ferne gesehen. Es scheint gar nicht mal so wenige von ihnen zu geben."

Nova lachte.

„Jetzt erzähl es schon richtig, Lili. Fakt ist, wir haben uns an einem Abend vom Lager weggeschlichen, um sie uns mal genauer anzuschauen!"

„Und was habt ihr gesehen?" fragte Licia eifrig.

„Nun auf jeden Fall sind es ganze Kerle, nicht wahr Nova? Riesige, muskelbepackte Hünen mit langen Haaren und schlechten Manieren, aber sie haben was!"

„Was haben sie?" wollte ich wissen. Rosenshampon lief mir in die Augen.

Nova lachte.

„Gib mir mal die Sandelholzcreme!"

„Lillliii!!"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich sagte doch, ganze Kerle. Sehr maskulin!"

„Genau, bade sie und zieh ihnen was Anständiges an und ich kann verstehen, das Sharra an ihnen was findet!" sagte Nova.

Licia griff nach einem Wasserkrug und spülte mir die Haare aus.

„Auf unsere Hilfe kannst du jedenfalls zählen, nicht wahr, Nova?" bekräftigte Lili.

„Genau, mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir halten dir Tante Milikka und ihre alten Schachteln vom Leib, damit du in Ruhe nach deinem Lieblingsuruk suchen kannst! Lass uns nur machen!" kicherte Nova.

„Aber morgen früh musst du uns dann alles erzählen!"

„Ja genau, wir wollen jedes schmutzige Detail hören!" noch mehr Gekicher und Geplantsche.

Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!

„Du weißt ja, mein ´Lieblingsuruk´ ist nicht alleine, Nova! Er hat noch einen Kumpel dabei. Wenn ich ihn bade und frisiere, nimmst du ihn dann?"

Nova blickt mich einige Sekunden verstört an und dann fingen alle an, gleichzeitig zu lachen. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer:   Muss ich das wirklich noch mal sagen?

„Der Mond scheint voll und klar,

 taucht die Welt in bleiches Licht.

 Nebel –sonderbar-

 Verschleiern Sein und Sinne.

 Magisch strahlt der Ort,

 zieht uns an mit seiner Macht.

 Ich muß fort –es ist Walpurgisnacht!

 Stetig steil bergauf.

 Dorthin wo das Feuer lodert.

 Zieht uns in ihren Bann

 Der Gottheit wilde Meute.

 Nah an der Feuersglut

 Verschmelzen wir zu einem Körper

 Werden Eins mit der Walpurgisnacht!

 Rundherum ums helle Feuer

 Rundherum im wilden Tanz

 Kreisen Körper, Geister. Blicke

 Berühren sich im Fluge!"

                                  (Schandmaul)

Kapitel 18

Irgendetwas war im Busch.

Das spürte Mauhur ganz genau. Eine ganze Gruppe fremder Frauen war vor wenigen Stunden ganz entspannt und vergnügt zu Fuß durch den Wald gegangen, geradewegs auf das Haus zu, in dem sein Engel wohnte.

Was ging da nur vor? Er und Norgak hatten sie aus dem Gebüsch heraus beobachtet, stets darauf bedacht, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Dann waren sie der kleinen Prozession bis zum Waldesrand gefolgt. Er hatte sie genau betrachtet. Sie kleideten sich und sprachen genau so wie sein Engel. Verwandte von ihr? Ab und zu schnappte er ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf. Ein Fest? Heute Nacht? Sehr interessant! Sie würden da sein und alles aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Engel, Asharra, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, sehen, sie vielleicht sogar zu ihm locken!

Was für ein schöner Name, Asharra! Das R verwandelte sich in seiner Kehle in ein Schnurren. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er beinah einen weiteren Gesprächsfetzen überhört hätte. 

„Wie ich höre, hat Milikka eine Nichte bei sich zu Besuch, eine von Cassandras Töchtern, nicht wahr?"

„Ganz recht! Ihre Jüngste, ich glaub sie heißt Asharra!"

Mauhur spitzte die Ohren. Redeten die alten Weiber da etwa von SEINER Asharra? Er schnaubte. Etwas mehr Respekt gefällig, wenn ihr diesen Namen benutzt, dacht er sich.

„War das nicht Die, die so missgebildet ist?"

Wie bitte, missgebildet?

„Nein, nicht missgebildet."

Mauhur atmete aus.

„Nur hässlich wie die Nacht, hab ich gehört! Arme Cassandra, aber ein faules Ei ist wohl immer dabei!"

HÄSSLICH? Sein Engel hässlich? Hatten diese alten Vetteln keine Augen im Kopf? Ein lieblicheres Geschöpf als seinen Engel gab es in ganz Mittelerde nicht!

Neben ihm war Norgak vor Entsetzen der Unterkiefer runtergeklappt. Seine Augen waren groß wie Tomaten.

„Und weswegen ist sie jetzt bei Milikka?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht hat sie was ausgefressen. Wir können später Iphania fragen, die müsste es wissen!"

Die Gruppe betrat die schließlich die Lichtung und entzog sich ihren Blicken. Mauhur und Norgak kehrten zu ihrem Lager zurück und ließen ihrer Wut freien Lauf.

Mauhur holte aus und schlug mit voller Kraft gegen einen Baum, so dass er zu zittern anfing.

„Was sind das bloß für Leute, das sie so über sie reden?"

Norgak klappte endlich seinen Mund wieder zu.

„Wir müssen sie da weg holen!"

„Was sagst du da?" Mauhur hörte für einen Moment auf, den Baum zu malträtieren.

„Das wolltest du doch eh von Anfang an, oder nicht? Und so, wie es aussieht, tun wir ihr sogar einen Gefallen!" 

„Sie wegholen?" wiederholte Mauhur zweifelnd.

„Und damit es ihr so allein unter Männern nicht einsam ist, können wir die Kleine, die immer in ihrer Nähe ist, auch mitnehmen!" schloss er mit einem hinterlästigen Lächeln.

„Was, die Andere auch? Hat die der eine Tritt in die Eier nicht gereicht?" Mauhur grinste bei der Erinnerung an Norgaks mädchenhaftes Kreischen, als die Kleine ihm am See genau in die Kronjuwelen getreten hatte. Der kleinere Uruk hatte die nächsten zwei Tage damit verbracht, sich ein provisorisches Suspensorium zu basteln. Er hatte selten so gelacht! Norgak verzog gekränkt das Gesicht.

„Das wird mir so schnell kein zweites Mal passieren! Aber du denkst ja auch immer nur an dich! Ich will auch eine Frau! Und wenn wir erst die Eine haben, wird die Kleine sicherlich freiwillig mitgehen, na was meinst du, Großer Anführer?" Norgak grinste ihn anzüglich an.

„Wir werden sehen! Erst mal will ich sehen, was das für ein Fest ist und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Norgak schmollte.

Wir standen vor Licias großem Spiegel und musterten uns kritisch.

Ich legte die Schlangenohrringe an und bürstete ein letztes Mal mein Haar. 

„Mach nicht so ein saures Gesicht, Sharra! Du siehst bezaubernd aus, das Kleid wird ihn umhauen!"

Ich musste lächeln.

„Du bist auch wunderschön, Schwester! Du siehst schon fast ein bisschen elbisch aus!" schloss ich grinsend.

„Wie bitte, willst du mich beleidigen?" fragte Licia schockiert.

„Natürlich nicht, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht! Du bist jeden Zoll eine verführerische, gefährliche Hexe!" 

„Na dann ist ja gut!"

Es klopfte und Kait-Eleni steckte ihren Kopf zur Türe hinein.

„Mutter lässt euch ausrichten, dass ihr euch beeilen sollt, sie gehen gleich los!"

„Sag ihr, wir kommen sofort!" Licia rückte ihre Kette zurecht.

„Haben wir alles?"

„Ja!"

„Dann lass uns gehen!"

Als wir mit den Anderen aus dem Haus traten, war die Sonne schon fast untergegangen. Wir gingen zu Nova und Lili hinüber und bewunderten ihre Kleider. Dann entzündete meine Tante eine einzige Fackel und führte uns an. Auf dem Weg zur Festwiese hakte Licia sich bei mir unter.

„Na, aufgeregt?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"flüsterte ich.

„Wir haben die wichtigsten Leute auf unserer Seite, versuch dich ein wenig zu entspannen!"

„Licia, was wird geschehen, wenn ich ausgerechnet von ihm ein Kind bekommen sollte?" fragte ich ängstlich.

Licia schluckte.

„Das liegt in Shoras Hand, fürchte ich. Aber jetzt still, wir sind schon fast da!"

Wir erklommen den Hügel und Tante Milikka entzündete mit ihrer Fackel das große Feuer. Die Scheite loderten auf und Flammen leckten an dem Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank. Wir stimmten das erste Lied an. Einige unserer Schwestern hatten Trommeln mitgebracht und gaben den Takt an. Das Lied ging über in den ersten gemeinsamen Tanz, zu dem wir uns an den Händen fassten. Dann sprach meine Tante die magischen Worte über dem Kessel, die dem Trank die eigentliche Kraft gaben. Sie füllte einen großen Schädel, der als zeremonielles Trinkgefäss diente, bis zum Rand, nahm den ersten Schluck und reichte ihn weiter. 

Als sie vor mir stehen blieb steckte sie mir blitzschnell eine kleine Phiole zu. Das Elixier. Ich steckte es in meinen Gürtel und nahm den Schädel entgegen.

„Für die Göttin, Schwester" sagte sie zu mir.

„Für die Göttin, Schwester und Ruhm und Ehre für das Haus!" erwiderte ich traditionsgemäß.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug und reichte ihn an sie zurück. Milikka nickte mir zu und reichte dann Licia den Schädel.

Mein Hals brannte. Der Lakh´cha war stärker, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich bemerkte wie Milikkas Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie musste noch etwas an den Trank getan haben, als ich nicht dabei war! Die euphorisierende Wirkung setzte fast augenblicklich ein. Eine entspannende Wärme breitete sich von meinem Magen aus in meinem restlichen Körper aus. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Sorgen auf einer weichen weißen Wolke aus dem Staub machten und nur den Wunsch nach Vergnügen zurückließen. Neben mir kicherte Malicia wie ein Teenie und als ich sie ansah, merkte ich, dass ihre Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet waren. Aber der Lakh´cha wirkte bereits so stark, dass ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, oder wollte, warum das wichtig war.

Nachdem die letzte von uns aus dem Schädel getrunken hatte, leerte Milikka den Rest aus dem Gefäß in die Flammen.

„Heute Nacht sind wir hier, die Eine zu ehren, die alles lenkt! Ihr zu Ehren feiern wir! Ihr zu Ehren opfern wir!"

Bei diesen Worten war Iphania vorgetreten, auf die das Los gefallen war, und schnitt der ersten Ziege die Kehle durch. Leuchtend rotes Blut ergoss sich über den Hügel. 

Das Fest war eröffnet!

Die Trommeln setzten wieder ein und Malicia und Lillith zogen mich mit vereinten Kräften in den Kreis der Tänzer. Meine Sicht verengte sich zu einem Wirbel aus Flammen und den bunten Schleiern meiner Schwestern. Ausgelassen jagten Licia und ich uns um das Feuer, sprangen hoch, so dass unsere Röcke flatterten und fuchtelten mit den Handschleiern umher. Der Sternenhimmel über mir und das satte Gras unter meinen nackten Füssen vermittelten mir ein Gefühl von Unvergänglichkeit. Schließlich signalisierte Licia mir, dass sie eine Pause brauchte. Wir zogen uns zum Kessel zurück, in dessen unmittelbarer Umgebung es so etwas wie eine Insel der Ruhe gab. Stumm betrachteten wir einen Augenblick die Tanzenden, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass mein Kopf wieder ein wenig klarer geworden war. Licia stupste mich an.

„Sieh mal, dort am Waldesrand! Die ersten Männer kommen langsam!"

Ich folgte ihrem Blick.

Tatsächlich, am Fuß des Hügels hatten sich einige Gestalten gesammelt, die das bunte Treiben aufmerksam beobachteten.

„Mutter muss die Schutzzauber erheblich gelockert haben, wenn jetzt schon so viele da sind! Na ja, vielleicht wollte sie, dass für jede einer da ist."sie tat das Thema mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Komm, lass uns ein Stück Fleisch essen, Tanzen macht hungrig!"

Wir verließen den sicheren Kreis der Tanzenden und gingen zu der Opferziege hinüber, die inzwischen in handliche Portionen zerlegt worden war. Wir nahmen uns jeder ein blutiges rohes Stück und hockten uns zum Essen auf einen Baumstumpf. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund schärfte meine Sinne auf ein übernatürliches Maß. Ich spürte den Atem eines Mannes auf der nackten Schulter von Tante Milikka, hörte das geheimnisvolle Brodeln auf dem Grund des Kessels, der gut zwanzig Meter von mir entfernt war und schmeckte den Hauch des nahenden Sommers in der Luft. Mein Geist dehnte sich aus und für einen kurzen Moment war ich außerhalb meines Körpers und betrachtete das Geschehen aus der Sicht eines vorbeifliegenden Raben. Dann war der Augenblick vorbei und ich blickte in Novas Gesicht, die mir ihren Becher in die Hand drückte und mir einen Schluck aufdrängte.

„Hat sie es dir gegeben, das Elixier, meine ich?"

Ich holte die kleine Phiole aus meinem Gürtel und zeigte sie ihr.

„Gib sie mir, ich habe die perfekte Idee, wem man damit eine Freude machen könnte!" sagte sie schadenfroh.

„Versuch es ja nicht bei Milikka, sie würde es merken und dann bekomme ich Ärger!"

„Wer redet denn hier von deiner Tante, Schätzchen? Ich hatte jemand ganz anderen im Sinn!" sie deutete mit dem Kinn in Iphanias Richtung.

Licia und ich mussten kichern. Nova schnappte sich die Phiole und verschwand in der Menge.

Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand. 

Wir drehten uns um und sahen in ein Gesicht mit goldenen Haaren, spitzen Ohren und blauen Augen. Sehr kalten blauen Augen. Ein Elb!

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, meine Damen, mein Name ist Dorhian!"

Ohoh, Cliffhanger! Ja, auch ich kann gemein sein (*händereib*), aber wenn ihr lieb seid und fleißig reviewt, geht´s auch schnell weiter!

~Kyrillia~


	18. 18

Disclaimer:  Ich bin eine arme Langzeitstudentin, die sich von Toastbrot und 5-Minutenterrine ernährt.

                  Hätte ich auch nur die leiseste Vermutung, dass ich mit diesem Schmus Geld verdienen könnte, 

                  hätte ich mich längst in sonnigere Gefilde abgesetzt (Aloha eh…)!!

So, dann will ich euch mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen !!

„Die Nacht ist heut gewitterschwer,

 die Luft ist voll von Lärm und Licht.

 Und im heißen Fackelmeer hat nichts mehr

 Menschliches Gesicht!

 Trommeln schlagen, Funken fliegen,

 alles kreischt aus vollen Lungen

 und im Kreis der Feuer liegen 

 nackte Leiber eng umschlungen!

 Noch bevor der Morgen graut,

 küsst der Bräutigam die Braut!

 Hoch am Firmament die Sterne 

 Sind mit Wolken dicht verhängt.

 Schwarz umschleiert ist der Becher,

 der das rote Blut empfängt!

 Geigen kreischen, Hörner schallen

 Schwarze Schatten nähern sich

 Und der schwärzeste von allen

 Zeigt sich nackt und königlich!"

                          (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 19

„Darf ich mich vorstellen, meine Damen, mein Name ist Dorhian!"

Wir musterten den Elb ungeniert.

Er war hochgewachsen und von schlanker, anmutiger Gestalt. Er trug eine silberne, knielange bestickte Tunika mit Stehkragen, eine lindgrüne Wollhose und rehbraune Lederstiefel. Um seine Taille hatte er ein Schwert gegürtet. Goldenes, leicht gewelltes Haar floss wie ein Wasserfall über seine Schultern und wurde an beiden Schläfen mit fein ziselierten Spangen aus dem Gesicht zurückgehalten. Porzellanfarbene Haut spannte sich über zarte Wangenknochen, die Lippen waren voll und rosig. Er hätte aus einem Märchenbuch für kleine Menschenkinder entsprungen sein können. Nur die Augen. Die Augen waren blau wie ein Gletscher.

Und genau so eisig.

Der Märchenprinz lächelte und der eisige Blick verschwand. Er hielt zwei Becher in den Händen und reichte sie uns mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. Wir nahmen sie ihm zögernd ab.

„Gestattet mir, nach euren Namen zu fragen, werte Damen!"

Licia kicherte.

„Namen haben hier keine Bedeutung, Herr Elb! Aber ihr könnt uns ´Schönheit´und ´Anmut´ nennen, wenn ihr wollt!"

Ich nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher. Wenn ich nichts sagte, würde er vielleicht wieder weggehen!

„Nun, ´Schönheit´, was feiert ihr heute Nacht?"

„Eine berechtigte Frage, Herr Elb! Wir feiern unserer Göttin zu Ehren!" Licia hatte ihren Becher bereits halb geleert und wurde allmählich anhänglich. Ich fühlte mich wie das berühmte fünfte Rad am Wagen. Unauffällig musterte ich unseren Gast aus den Augenwinkeln. Hatte ich mir den eisigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirklich nur eingebildet? Mir fröstelte.

„Ihr würdet diesem armen Herrn Elben eine wahre Gunst erweisen, wenn ihr ihm erlaubtet, heute Nacht an eurer Seite zu verweilen, Schönheit!"

Er strich Licia eine silberne Locke aus dem Gesicht. Das wurde jetzt selbst mir zu viel.

„Entschuldigt mich, aber ´Anmut´ muss sich mal kurz frisch machen!" ich erhob mich und stellte meinen Becher ab. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Nach drei Bechern Lakh´cha musste ich wirklich dringend mal für kleine Hexen. Und danach konnte ich ja ein wenig Ausschau nach meinem Uruk halten. Nachdem ich mein Geschäft erledigt hatte, traf ich auf eine ausgelassene Lili und eine wild kichernde Nova. 

Lili schwankte und hielt sich an meinem Arm fest.

„Schau nur, dort drüben, schau doch nur!" sie wies mit fahriger Geste in eine bestimmte Richtung. Ich reckte meinen Hals.

Tante Milikka hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie mit der Stärke ihres Liebeselixieres angegeben hatte. Um Iphania scharte sich eine ganze Traube Männer. Vor zwanzig Jahren hätte man Iphania wohl guten Gewissens als schön bezeichnen können, aber das Alter und ein ausschweifender Lebensstil hatten es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint. Ihre Haut war welk und schlaff geworden, ihre kleinen Knopfaugen blickten stets missgünstig und um ihren herben Mund, der von einem mächtigen Doppelkinn gestützt wurde, hatte sich ein verkniffener Zug eingegraben. Ihre besten Jahre lagen eindeutig schon lange hinter ihr. 

Jetzt drängte sich eine ganze Meute um sie herum und versuchte sie zu fassen. Geschah ihr recht!

„Gut nicht?"

„Ach was, einmalig! Die macht uns heute Nacht keine Schwierigkeiten mehr!" vom lachen wurde mir schwindelig und ich stützte mich auf Lili.

„Habt ihr euch schon umgesehen?" wollte ich wissen.

Nova zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein wenig, aber der Abend ist noch jung und die Auswahl noch nicht so reichlich. Wo ist Licia?"

„Dort drüben, bei dem Opferfelsen. Sie hat sich einen Elben aufgegabelt!" 

„Ich kann sie aber nicht sehen!"

Ich drehte mich um. Tatsächlich. Licia und ihr Elb hatten sich verdrückt. 

„Na und wenn schon. Dann hat wenigstens eine von uns ihren Spaß!"

„Oh, aber Asharra, ich gedenke durchaus heute abend noch Spaß zu haben! Sieh mal, die beiden Hübschen da hinten!"sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Waldrand, wo zwei dunkelhaarige Soldaten standen. Lili schüttelte herausfordernd ihr Haar.

„Du hast Recht Schwesterchen, die beiden sehen wirklich einsam aus, so ganz allein da unten. Komm, lass uns zu ihnen gehen!"

Lili nahm Nova bei der Hand und sie gingen den Hügel hinunter.

Ich ging auf den Waldsaum zu und betrat das Dickicht.

Hier war es kühl und still. Ich setze mich auf einen alten Baumstamm und beobachtete das rege Treiben auf der Festwiese. Wahrscheinlich war es klüger, hier zu warten, bis mein Uruk mich fand, als in meinem benebelten Zustand planlos durch den Wald zu irren. Ich strich meine Schleier glatt und ordnete mein wirres Haar. Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Präsenz in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Ich drehte mich um.

„Na, ´Anmut´, so ganz allein hier draußen?"

Was zum Teufel, trieb dieser Elb hier draußen, sollte er nicht bei Licia sein?

„Allerdings, das sieht man doch oder?"

Er lachte leise. Der eisige Ausdruck war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Aber, aber, meine Süße, wer wird denn so schnippisch sein? Freust du dich etwa nicht, mich zu sehen?"

Er kam näher. Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich.

„Was tut ihr hier im Wald, Herr Elb, solltet ihr nicht mit meiner Schwester unterwegs sein?"

„Eifersüchtig, ´Anmut´?" er setzte sich neben mich auf den Baumstamm.

Mir wurde sehr unbehaglich.

„Keineswegs und jetzt bitte ich euch höflichst, mich allein zu lassen. Ich erwarte Besuch!"

„Du willst mich wegschicken? Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf dieses Geschenk verzichten willst? Keine Frau weist mich je zurück!"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber ich tue es! Auf der Festwiese gibt es viele Frauen, die euch begehren mögen, aber ich tue es nicht! Und nun lasst mich bitte allein!" meine Stimme war scharf geworden.

Er rückte näher an mich heran, so nah, dass ich den Weindunst riechen konnte, der ihn umnebelte.

„Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst! Gerade jemand, der so dürftig aussieht wie du, sollte dankbar sein für meine Gunst! Komm her, es wird dir schon gefallen!" er griff nach mir.

Ich wich seinen Händen aus und sprang auf. Vielleicht war es doch besser, zu den anderen zurückzugehen!

Aber als ich ihm entfleuchen wollte, griff er nach einem meiner Schleier und zog mit Wucht daran. Der plötzliche Zug und mein vom Zaubertrank stark angegriffenes Gleichgewichtsgefühl arbeiteten gegen mich und ich ging äußerst ungraziös zu Boden. 

Als ich mich hochrappeln wollte, versetzte er mir einen Tritt gegen die Schulter und warf sich auf meine Beine. Ich schnappte nach Luft und versuchte mich zu befreien. Verdammter Lakh´cha! Im nüchternden Zustand hätte ich gute Chancen im Kampf gegen einen Elb gehabt, aber so konnte ich nur schwach strampeln. Er drehte mir den Arm auf den Rücken.

„Nicht gut genug für dich, was?" zischte er.

„Elende Schlampen, man hätte euch schon längst auf den Scheiterhaufen schaffen sollen, jede Einzelne von euch!"

Er lächelte irr.

„Es wird Zeit, Mittelerde von eurer Plage zu befreien, ihr habt uns lange Zeit genug genarrt! Dunkles Gezücht. Ihr wäret besser in euren stinkenden Höhlen geblieben, weit weg von den Blicken unschuldiger Geschöpfe! Ich möchte wissen, in welchem Anfall von Perversion euch der dunkle Herrscher geschaffen hat!"

Über meine Lippen kam lediglich ein gequetschtes Wimmern.

„Aber hab keine Angst, ´Anmut´, ich werde dich von deinem Leiden erlösen!"

Er griff nach seinem Dolch und senkte ihn an meine Kehle.

„Brennen sollst du!"

In dem Moment, von dem ich fürchtete, er würde mein letzter sein, erklang ein mächtiges ´Roooaaarr´ hinter dem Rücken meines Beinahe-Mörders und ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten löste sich aus der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen und schlug dem Elben das Messer aus der Hand. 

Mein Uruk-hai war gekommen, um mich zu retten!

Der Elb warf mich zu Boden und griff nach seinem Schwert. Von dem nachfolgenden Kampfgeschehen bekam ich nur die Hälfte mit, denn ich musste erst wieder zu Atem kommen und mir den Dreck aus meinen Augen wischen. Als ich endlich wieder klare Sicht hatte, tobte der Kampf mit unverminderter Härte weiter. Der Elb war ein Meister mit seinem Schwert und wäre zu anderen Zeiten sicher ein übermächtiger Gegner für den Uruk gewesen, aber dieser kämpfte mit der lodernden Wut eines Liebhabers, der seine Geliebte bedroht und beleidigt sehen musste.  Mit seinem mächtigen Scimitar drängte er den Elb Schritt um Schritt zurück. Dieser wehrte sich jedoch verbissen. Ich kroch auf allen Vieren aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone. 

Ein Schrei meldete schließlich das Ende des Kampfes. Ich hob den Kopf. Der Elb kauerte auf dem Waldboden und presste beide Hände gegen seine Brust. Dunkelrot schoss das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und durchtränkte seine edle silberne Tunika. Er atmete schwer.

Ich war gerettet!

Mein Retter drehte dem Elb den Rücken zu und ging zu mir hinüber. Er kniete vor mir nieder und nahm meine Hand.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich etwas blitzen.

Der sterbende Elb hatte seinen Dolch geworfen. Triumph breitete sich auf seinen verzerrten Zügen aus.

Der Dolch flog durch die Luft.

Ich begriff.

Keine Zeit, ihn abzufangen.

Keine Zeit, ihm auszuweichen.

Er flog.

Genau auf den ungeschützten Nacken meines Retters zu.

Ich hatte nur noch eine Wahl.

Magie 

Nur noch ein Meter.

Ich hob meine Hand.

Nur noch ein halber.

Ich öffnete meine Lippen.

Zwei Handbreit noch.

„Ashnagkh Taszhul!"

Die Zeit gefror für eine Sekunde lang.

Ich sah den Hass in den kalten blauen Augen des Elben.

Und die Liebe in den goldenen Luchsaugen des Uruk-hais.

Meines Uruk-hais.

Die Welt setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Der Dolch verglühte in der Luft.

Der unvermeidliche magische Rückstoss zischelte an der Wurfbahn entlang in den ausgestreckten Arm des Elben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich in ungläubigem Entsetzen.

Und dann loderte er auf wie eine Fackel.

„Brennen sollst du!" flüsterte ich.

Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht.


	19. 19

Disclaimer:  Das Übliche!

Und nun….

Tataaa!!

Die Liebesszene, auf die wir alle so lang gewartet haben (hoff ich doch zumindestens!)

„Der alte Zaun ist längst verfalln,

 der Wald umarmt den Garten

 Siehst du, mein Haar, es ist schon grau,

 vom Warten, ach, vom Warten!

 Auf meiner Zunge liegt ein Stein

 Und Gräser stechen tief in meine Haut

 Die Nacht schaut uns mit tausend Augen zu

 Komm schlaf mit mir, mit mir

 Bevor der Morgen graut,

 bevor der Morgen graut.."

                              (Subway to Sally)

Kapitel 20

Ich saß auf dem Waldboden und schniefte.

Mein Uruk erhob sich und setzte sich auf den Baumstamm. Dann zog er mich sanft auf seinen Schoß. Ich lehnte mich gegen seinen breiten Brustkorb und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Tief durchatmend lehnte ich die Stirn an seine kühle Rüstung und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Der Uruk schnurrte sanft und strich mir mit einer unendlich behutsamen, aber irgendwie tollpatschigen Geste seiner riesigen Hand eine Strähne feuchten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Den anderen Arm hatte er besitzergreifen um meine Taille gelegt. 

Ich musste lächeln.

„Da hast du mir gerade das Leben gerettet und ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Namen!"

In seiner Brust grummelte es belustigt.

„Ich heiße Mauhur und du hast mein Leben eben genau so gerettet, wie ich deines!"

Er blickte zu der verkohlten Leiche des Elben hinüber und furchte die Stirn.

„Hat er dir wehgetan?" knurrte er.

„Er wollte, aber du hast es verhindert!"

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Wo ist dein Kumpel?"

„Schaut sich ein wenig das Fest an. Deine Freundin hat es ihm angetan."

„Malicia? Da wird er wohl wenig Glück haben!" ich schmunzelte.

„Nein, als ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab, rannte er so einer alten Schachtel hinterher." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jaja, das Liebeselixier. Arme Iphania, dachte ich im Stillen und konnte eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht war ich doch nicht die Einzigste, die heute Nacht einem ´Ungeheuer´ beilag!

Ich raffte mich auf.

„Laß uns woanders hingehen, hier ist es nicht gerade romantisch!"

Wir erhoben uns und gingen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Im Vorbeigehen gab Mauhur der Leiche noch einen kräftigen Tritt.

Sicher ist sicher!

Wir gingen zum Weiher.

Vielleicht, weil wir uns dort zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Vielleicht, weil es ein hinreißend romantischer Fleck war. Auf jeden Fall aber waren wir hier weit genug von der Festwiese entfernt, um ungestört zu sein. Wir legten uns ins Gras, den Vollmond über uns und küssten uns innig. Meine Hände verflochten sich in seinem verfilzten Haar und zogen ihn näher an mich heran. Seine Hände glitten über meinen nackten Rücken und sandten wohlige Schauer an meinem Rückgrat entlang. Ein wohliger Seufzer entrang sich meinen Lippen.

Als sich unsere Lippen voneinander lösten, getrieben von dem Bedarf nach Sauerstoff, blickte mich Mauhur verlegen an.

„Ahem Asharra, nun ich…wie soll ich sagen..ich.."

Ich lächelte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Mein Uruk war schüchtern!

Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger über seinen Mund.

„Ist schon gut, Geliebter! Laß mich das machen!"

Und ich drückte ihn zurück ins feuchte Gras.

****

Auf eine explizitere Liebesszene habe ich aus Rücksicht auf die NC-17 Regelung von FF.net verzichtet.

Der geneigte Leser möge sich selber vorstellen, was die beiden in dieser Nacht so treiben!

Ich bin mir sicher, es mangelt euch nicht an Fantasie!

Die Autorin

Einige Stunden später lagen wir nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und betrachteten gemeinsam den Vollmond.

Mauhur streichelte versonnen meine Hand.

Ich murmelte in Gedanken vor mich hin. 

„Was ist los?"

Mauhur stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete aufmerksam mein Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie der Elb mich überhaupt gefunden hat. Ich dachte, er wäre mit Licia mitgegangen."

Plötzlich bekam ich einen Schrecken.

„Shoras Kessel, was ist, wenn er sie auch umbringen wollte?!" ich sprang auf.

Mauhur zog mich ins Gras zurück.

„Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, sie ist mit einem anderen Kerl abgezogen, so einem Waldläufer!"

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten. Erleichterung durchflutete mich.

„Aber wie hat dann.." überlegte ich laut.

„Diese alte Frau, die in eurem Haus wohnt, hat ihn zu dir geschickt."

Meine Tante?

Meine Tante hatte mir diesen mordlustigen Elben auf den Hals gehetzt?

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Mauhurs Schulter und er umarmte mich. Nun, es ergab Sinn. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Milikka mich in den Wald hatte gehen sehen. Und da der Elb ihr als geeigneter ´Erzeuger´ erschienen war, hatte sie ihn kurzerhand hinter mir hergeschickt. Ich schluckte. Meine Tante hatte bewusst eine Vergewaltigung ihrer eigenen Nichte in Kauf genommen, um eine neue Generation in die Welt zu schaffen. Ich fühlte mich verraten.

„Er ist tot, er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun!" murmelte Mauhur in mein Haar.

Ich presste mein Gesicht an seinen warmen, breiten Hals. Meine Schultern bebten.

„Schh, ist schon gut. Ich bin ja da und von nun an werde ich auf dich aufpassen!" in seinem Innern kochte es. Das würde diese alte Frau ihm büssen!

Einige Minuten lagen wir schweigend so da.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" brach Mauhur das Schweigen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ich muss erst mal nachdenken. Es sind so viele Dinge auf einmal passiert!"

„Ich werde im Wald auf dich warten, bis du dich entscheiden hast!" er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Es begann bereits zu dämmern. Ich zog meinen Geliebten auf die Beine.

„Komm, lass uns ein Bad nehmen. Ich fühle mich ganz verschwitzt!"

Eine gute Stunde später waren wir erfrischt und heiter aus dem Wasser gekrochen. Ich knotete die Schleier wieder an meinem Rock fest.

„Ich habe immer noch deinen Dolch.."

„Behalte ihn, als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung!"

„Aber ich habe nichts, was ich dir geben könnte, doch.. warte mal!" er löste eine Spange aus seinem Zopf und reichte sie mir.

„Bitte nimm dies, als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Ergebenheit!" 

Ich betrachtete die Spange. Sie war eine roh gehämmerte, dicke Kupferscheibe von der Größe eines Goldstückes. Auf der Vorderseite war eine kleine, dunkelgrüne Drachenschuppe eingelassen und auf der Rückseite konnte man sie mit einem Stück Lederband im Haar befestigen. Ich war gerührt. Ich nahm einen Schleier von meinem Gürtel und knotete damit seinen Zopf. Wir küssten uns noch einmal zum Abschied, dann verschwand er wieder im Wald.

Ich sammelte meinen Mut zusammen und ging zum Haus zurück.

Egal, was die Zukunft bringen würde, ich würde sie mit Mauhur verbringen!

Na, wie war ich?

Keine Angst, die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende!

Eine Traumhochzeit könnt ihr euch allerdings abschminken, fürchte ich!

Hexen sind die Emanzen Mittelerdes und heiraten nun mal nicht (*schulterzuck*).

~Kyrillia~


	20. 20

Disclaimer:   Nix mir (*schnief*), alles Tolkien, außer Asharra & family (*grins*)

An Hel:  Keine Sorge, es gibt da ja noch drei gewisse junge Damen, die Asharra noch einige der schmutzigen Details entlocken werden..

             Und zumindestens Iphania (Da hab ich echt einen Charakter erschaffen, den ich selbst nicht leiden kann!) wird in diesem Kapitel

             noch ihr Fett weg bekommen!

             Bis zur großen Aussprache mit Milikka dauerts aber noch ein bisschen!

„Alles ist gut

 Es wird schon immer irgendwie weitergehen

 Alles ist gut

 Wir werden nur nicht alle überleben 

 Was wird sein, wenn ich jetzt geh

 Werd ich dich jemals lebend wiederseh´n

 Es sieht so aus, als ob´s ein kurzer Weg wär

 Das alles irgendwie zu Ende geht

 Ich weiss nur ich will überleben

 Und werde mich niemals ergeben

 Ich lieb dich besser jeden Tag

 Und hoff dass das nicht auch schon alles war"

                                                          (Doro)

Kapitel 21

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits und ich machte mich auf den Rückweg.

Als ich an der Festwiese vorbeikam, war es schon fast hell. Eigentlich wollte ich direkt daran vorbeigehen, überlegte es mir dann aber doch anders. Ich erklomm den Hügel und trat an die inzwischen kalte Feuerstelle. Mein Interesse galt dem Kessel. Ich schnappte mir eine leere Weinflasche und füllte etwas vom Bodensatz ab, ich würde schon noch herausfinden, was Milikka hineingetan hatte! Als ich die Weinflasche sorgfältig verkorkte, blickte ich mich um. Die meisten Feiernden hatten sich schon ins Haus zurückgezogen, aber hier und da lagen noch ein paar Gestalten engumschlungen schlafend im Gras. Leise sah ich mich um, konnte aber keine meiner Freundinnen entdecken. 

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die morgendliche Stille.

**

Szenenwechsel

Norgak kuschelte sich fester an das warme weiche Etwas an seiner rechten Seite. Ihm war so wohlig zumute. 

Langsam glitten die Schleier des Schlafes von ihm ab und er räkelte sich faul. Dabei stellte er fest, das seine Arme und Beine merkwürdig mit anderen, fremden Gliedmaßen zu einem Knäuel verstrickt waren. Schlaftrunken und mit verschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu entwirren. Sein Kopf dröhnte, hätte er doch nicht soviel von dem Hexengebräu getrunken!

Was war eigentlich letzte Nacht passiert?

Er hatte mit sich mit Mauhur am Waldrand versteckt gehalten und gemeinsam hatten sie dieses komische Hexenfest beobachtet. Dann war Mauhur abgezogen, um seine Auserwählte abzufangen und hatte ihn im Gebüsch sitzen lassen. Irgendwann hatte er bemerkt, dass die Frauen nicht nur alle fremden Männer, die auf einmal von irgendwoher auftauchten, willkommen hiessen, sondern auch, daß sie alle schon ziemlich betrunken waren.

Nun, dann konnte er ja auch mal sein Glück versuchen, hatte er sich gedacht und hatte sein Gebüsch verlassen. An alles weitere konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern. Er versuchte Resümee zu ziehen. 

1. Er lag im Gras und zwar nicht in seinem Lager

2. Neben ihm lag etwas warmes, weiches, mit zwei Armen und zwei Beinen.

Hatte er es wirklich geschafft, eine Frau flachzulegen? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Er öffnete die Augen.

Tatsächlich, neben ihm lag eine Frau. Aber was für eine!

Schlaffe, faltige Haut!

Doppelkinn!

Speckige Hüften!

Dünnes Haar mit kahlen Stellen!

Schlaffe, labbrige, hängende Brüste!

Warzen, an Stellen, von denen er bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass man welche dort haben konnte!

Er hatte mit einem Ungetüm geschlafen!

Entsetzt und angeekelt, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie!

**

Leichtfüßig lief ich den Hügel hinab, in Richtung des Schreis. Auf halbem Wege schlossen sich mir Lili und Nova an, beide nur halb bekleidet und mit Gras und Zweigen in den wirren Haaren. Als wir die Senke erreichten, aus der der Schrei kam, bot sich uns ein einmaliges Bild.

Mauhurs Kumpel und Iphania saßen nackt im Gras nebeneinander. Offensichtlich waren sie gerade erst aufgewacht. Norgak trug einen Gesichtsausdruck voll abgrundtiefen Entsetzens und unterschwelligen Ekels zur Schau, während Iphania verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Blöße zu bedecken und die letzten Überreste ihrer Würde zusammenzukratzen. Beide schrieen aus vollen Lungen.

Lili, Nova und ich standen mucksmäuschenstill und stocksteif da und nahmen dieses Bild in uns auf. 

Dann räusperte ich mich.

Iphania fuhr herum und starrte uns an.

„Iphania!" rief ich mit gespielter Empörung. 

„Shoras Kessel, wie konntest du nur so etwas tun?" Nova hatte schnell durchschaut, was für ein Spiel ich spielen wollte. Sie schüttelte den Lockenkopf.

„Ich bin maßlos entsetzt, Iphania, weißt du überhaupt, was du da getan hast?"

Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das ist Gotteslästerei, Iphania! Was hast du dem armen Kerl bloß gegeben, um ihn dir gefügig zu machen?" zeterte Lili und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

„Gotteslästerei?" fragte Iphania verwirrt und versuchte, sich mit einem verdreckten Schleier zu bedecken.

Unser lautes Gezeter  hatte weitere Gäste geweckt, die nun ebenfalls in die Senke hinabstiegen um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Angesichts des wachsenden Publikums bekam Iphania einen hochroten Kopf. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Die Gelegenheit war zu perfekt, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Das würde einen Skandal geben, dafür würde ich schon sorgen!

„Jawohl, Gotteslästerei! Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?"

„Und das in deinem Alter!" fügte ich schadenfroh hinzu.

Empörtes Gemurmel setzte ein, entfacht durch das Wort ´Gotteslästerei´. Diese Frau würde sich in Zukunft hüten, auch nur einmal schlecht über mich zu reden! Ich gab Lili ein Zeichen. Es war Zeit, sich abzusetzen. Die empörte Menge würde schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass Iphania ihr Fett wegbekam. Ich ging auf Norgak zu, der angesichts so vieler wütender Hexen um ihn herum zunehmend nervöser wurde. Nova trat neben mich und liess unauffällig die leere Liebestrankphiole neben Iphania auf den Boden fallen. Wütend deutete ich auf die kleine grüne Phiole.

„Wirklich, du solltest dich schämen! Den armen Mann mit einem Liebestrank zu betäuben!"

Die Menge sog entsetzt die Luft ein. Ein Liebestrank! Wie skandalös!

„Das nehme ich wohl besser an mich, damit du nicht noch mehr anstellen kannst!" Lili nahm die Phiole mit einer übertrieben theatralischen Geste an sich.

„Ich bringe ihn jetzt weg von dir, damit er sich von dem Schock erholen kann!" ich packte Norgak beim Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Nova nahm beschützerisch seinen anderen Arm und Lili bildete das Schlusslicht. Unbehelligt verschwanden wir in den Wald.

Nachdem wir Norgak zu Mauhur zurückgeschickt hatten, der auf dem ganzen Weg schamlos mit Nova geflirtet hatte, versuchten wir unser Lachen zu unterdrücken und gingen mit würdevollen Mienen gemessenen Schrittes zum Haus zurück. Da wir uns nach dieser turbulenten Nacht alle wie zerschlagen fühlten, beschlossen wir, den Baderaum aufzusuchen. Als wir uns entkleideten, erzählte ich von dem Angriff des verrückten Elben und meiner Rettung durch Mauhur. Ich zog mein Kleid aus und hörte, wie Lili und Nova scharf die Luft einsogen. Mehrere Quetschungen und etliche blaue Flecken zierten meinen Körper. Trotz meiner dunklen Haut waren sie gut erkennbar, denn sie schillerten in Rot- und Gelbtönen. Ausserdem waren meine Knie und die Handflächen aufgeschürft worden, als der Elb mich zu Boden geworfen hatte.

„So ein Schwein!" flüsterte Sunavoa. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Es wird schnell verheilen!" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Es tut fast gar nicht weh."

Lilliths Augen wurden auf einmal groß und rund. Zitternd zeigte sie auf meinen Brustansatz.

„Shoras Kessel, Asharra, er hat dich gebissen! Tut es sehr weh?"

Mehrere dunkle Bissmahle zierten meinen Oberkörper und den Bauch. Meine Wangen brannten auf einmal.

„Äh, Lili…das war nicht der Elb!"

Neben mir ließ Nova die Seife fallen.

„Wie bitte? Was.. wie meinst du das?" stammelte Lili.

Nova war ein wenig schneller von Begriff. Sie unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen.

„Geh schon mal ins Wasser, Sharra. Und dann wollen wir alles hören!"

„Und wenn wir Alles sagen, meinen wir Alles, nicht wahr Lili?"

Während Lili sich allmählich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste, ließ ich mich vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Was für eine Wohltat! Die beiden anderen gesellten sich auch zu mir.

„Wo ist eigentlich Licia?" fragte ich.

„Macht noch einen Spaziergang mit ihrem Waldläufer, bevor sie sich von ihm verabschieden muss. Ich denke, wir sehen sie wohl erst heute Nachmittag wieder."

„Und jetzt erzähl!" Lili griff nach der Badebürste.

Ich lehnte mich entspannt zurück.

Während ich erzählte erinnerte ich mich an die vergangene Nacht. Einen Uruk-hai als Liebhaber zu haben hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile. Bei anderen Männern hatte ich mich immer zurückhalten müssen, um ihnen nicht versehentlich weh zu tun. Bei Mauhur war das nicht nötig gewesen, er hatte meine Rauheit und Kraft nicht nur ertragen können, er hatte sie geradezu gefordert. Ich konnte ihm nicht wehtun, er hatte einfach ein zu dickes Fell und seine raubtierhaften Instinkte liessen ihn meine Bewegungen untrügerlich erahnen. So viel ungestüme Kraft, die in diesem Hünen wohnte! Da er anfangs so zögerlich wirkte, hatte ich die Führung übernommen, aber was ich für Schüchternheit hielt, entpuppte sich schliesslich als spielerische Willensprobe. Wir mussten wohl das ganze Gras im Umkreis von mehreren Metern um unsere Schlafstelle bei unserem Liebesspiel plattgewalzt haben! Ein Wunder, daß wir nicht in den See gefallen waren. Und gut, daß wir so weit von der Festwiese entfernt gewesen waren, bei dem Geräuschpegel, der sich nach und nach entwickelte. Durchdringendes kehliges Schnurren wechselte sich ab mit leicht schon animalisch anmutendem Gefauche und Geknurre. Ich hatte bis dato keine Ahnung gehabt, daß ich solche Töne von mir geben konnte.

Die aber eindeutig neuste und beste Erfahrung aber war es gewesen, einen Partner zu haben, der sich nicht vor meinen Reisszähnen fürchtete. Zwar waren unsere Gebisse beileibe nicht identisch, aber auch er hatte ganz eindeutig ein Raubtiergebiss. Ich musste lächeln. 

Ich war sicher nicht die einzigste mit Bißmalen auf der Haut, dafür hatte ich gesorgt!

Ich hatte seinen Körper erforscht. Er war perfekt. Gut durchtrainiert und muskulös, dabei flink und beweglich wie der einer Katze. Wie ich schon die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte, waren seine Ohren eine äusserst erogene Zone. Ich hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können und hatte hineingebissen. Das Ergebnis war derart erfreulich gewesen, das ich beschlossen hatte, das öfters zu tun.

Und er fand mich schön! Kein Mann hatte das bis jetzt so deutlich und direkt zu mir gesagt. Und in seinen Augen war keine Heuchelei zu sehen gewesen. Er meinte es ernst. Er fand mich schön. Ich war sein Engel!

Nachdem ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet hatte, war ich müde geworden und wollte nur noch in mein Bett. Nova wickelte mich in einen flauschigen Kimono und begleitete mich zu meinem Zimmer. An der Türe umarmte sie mich.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden! Jetzt schlaf dich erst mal aus. Ich stelle dir in ein paar Stunden einen Teller Kuchen und eine Kanne Tee vor die Türe, falls du hungrig bist!"

Schläfrig bedankte ich mich und sank in mein Bett.

Keine fünf Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen.


	21. 21

Disclaimer: siehe vorherige Kapitel!

„Zeigt der Sinn, so wie ich wirklich bin

 Lenkt der Sturm mich stets woanders hin

 Trügt der Schein, ich kehre niemals heim

 Am festen Band und bin dann doch allein"

                                           (In Extremo)

Kapitel 22

Allmählich kam das Haus zur Ruhe.

Bis zum späten Nachmittag waren die meisten Gäste wieder abgereist und hinterließen einen Berg von Chaos, den Malicia und ich beseitigen durften. Wir hatten uns schweren Herzens von Lillith und Sunavoa verabschiedet, nicht aber, ohne von ihnen genötigt worden zu sein, sie so bald wie möglich in ihrer Höhle zu besuchen. Licia machte einen leicht bedrückten Eindruck, wie ich fand. Nachdem wir die größte Unordnung aufgeräumt hatten, gingen wir in die Kräuterküche, wo sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee auf die Eckbank flezte. Ich holte derweil meine alchimistische Ausrüstung hervor und machte mich daran, die Reste des Lakh´cha zu untersuchen. Ich nahm einen Destillierkolben zur Hand und entkorkte die Weinflasche. Mit Sorgfalt füllte ich den Kolben bis zum Messtrich und fügte dann einige Tropfen einer Indikatorlösung hinzu. Mit einer Zange hielt ich den Kolben schließlich über die Glut meines kleinen Kohleofens und erwärmte den Inhalt unter stetigem Schwenken vorsichtig. Malicia beobachtete mich interessiert.

„Sharra, glaubst du wirklich, Mutter hat etwas in den Trank getan? Ich jedenfalls habe keinen großen Unterschied zu den üblichen Tränken gespürt."

„Ich habe diesen Trank schon etliche Male gebraut, Licia. Ich kenne seinen Geschmack, seine Färbung und seine Wirkung genau."

Aus dem Destillierkolben stieg gelblicher Rauch auf.

„Und dieser Lakh´cha wurde nachträglich verändert. Milikka muss etwas hineingetan haben. Der Trank war stärker als er sein sollte. Und er hatte Nebenwirkungen, die eigentlich nicht hätten auftreten dürfen!"

Licia richtete sich auf.

„Was für Nebenwirkungen?"

„Der Lakh´cha nach meinem Rezept soll entspannen, er soll dich in gute Stimmung versetzten und deinen Geist für die Magie des Vollmondes und der Rituale öffnen. Dieses Gebräu versetzt einen in Vollrausch, schon nach wenigen Schlücken. Was meinst du, warum wir alle heute Morgen so einen Kater hatten? Deine Pupillen waren extrem geweitet und du hast angefangen, unkontrolliert zu kichern. Du hast mit Männern geflirtet, die du sonst nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt hättest. Und es greift das Gleichgewichtsgefühl an, dir entgleitet die Kontrolle über deine Bewegungen. Ich konnte mich nicht gegen diesen Elb wehren, ich konnte noch nicht einmal zurückschlagen oder mich aus seinem Griff befreien. Und das macht diesen Trank so gefährlich!"

Die Flüssigkeit begann, sich von dunkelrot zu schwarzviolett zu färben.

„Meinst du, sie hat das beabsichtigt?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht wusste sie nicht, dass die Wechselwirkung mit meinem Rezept so stark sein würde. Aber andererseits ist deine Mutter eine Kräutermeisterin. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen!"

Ich nahm den Kolben von der Flamme und stellte ihn zum abkühlen auf ein Drahtgitter.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Licia mich.

„Wegen des Trankes? Wenn ich es beweisen kann, werde ich sie wohl darauf ansprechen müssen!" ich blickte zur Seite.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint und das weißt du. Ich meine, was willst du jetzt mit deinem Leben anfangen? Wenn du eine feste Bindung mit diesem Mauhur eingehen willst, kannst du nicht hier bleiben. Mutter wird das nicht dulden und ich fürchte, sie hat Mittel und Wege, ihren Willen durchzusetzen!"

„Nun, zurück in meine Höhle kann ich auch nicht. Dort werden keine Männer geduldet, selbst wenn es keine Uruk-hai sind."

Ich kramte in einer Schublade und holte eine lange, dünne Pipette hervor.

„Ich habe nicht vor, deiner Mutter irgendetwas von Mauhur oder meinen Zukunftsplänen zu erzählen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich machen werde, Licia, aber ich glaube ich möchte reisen!"

„Reisen, wohin?"

„Überall hin. Vielleicht nach Mordor, oder nach Isengard, dort soll es schön sein, habe ich gehört. Und irgendwo muss es doch ein Fleckchen geben, wo jemand wie ich akzeptiert wird."

Während des Abkühlens hatte sich die Flüssigkeit giftgrün gefärbt. Sorgfältig saugte ich mit der Pipette einige Topfen ab, die ich in eine kleine Petrischale laufen ließ.

„Willst du wirklich deiner gesamten Sippe den Rücken kehren?" fragte Malicia entsetzt.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich, oder Lili und Nova niemals wieder sehen möchte, dazu habe ich euch zu gerne! Aber ich möchte mein eigenes Leben leben, ich habe es satt, von einer Nische zur anderen geschubst zu werden. Hexen sind nachtragend, Licia, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, sie werden mich niemals wirklich als eine der Ihrigen betrachten. Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal richtig zaubern!"

Sie betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, Sharra. Die Magie ist in dir, sie scheint nur irgendwie blockiert zu sein. Aber als du Mauhur gerettet hast, funktionierte der Zauber doch einwandfrei!"

Ich stäubte ein Puder über die Schale.

„Vielleicht, weil ich unter Druck stand. Aber du hast Recht, seitdem ist irgendetwas anders. Sieh nur!"

Ich hielt ihr meine Hände hin.

„Seit dem Zauber letzte Nacht, kribbeln meine Handinnenflächen."

Licia nahm meine Hände in ihre und strich mit einem Zeigefinger federleicht über die Lebenslinie meiner rechten Hand. 

„Tatsächlich, ich spüre was! Lass mich einen leichten Zauber probieren!"

Sie zog eine Rune mit dem Zeigefinger über meiner Hand und murmelte eine Formel. Meine Handflächen glühten in einem goldenen Licht auf.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte ich wissen.

„Siehst du, hier über der Lebenslinie ist der goldene Schimmer am stärksten. Du hast einen sehr mächtigen Zauber gewirkt, Sharra und nun versucht dein Körper, sich dieser Magie anzupassen. Na los, versuch mal einen Zauber!"

Ich deckte die Schale ab und stellte sie in einen Schrank. Dann räumte ich alle zerbrechlichen Dinge beiseite und deckte das Feuer ab. Licia betrachtete mich amüsiert.

„Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme!" versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Welchen Spruch soll ich versuchen?" fragte ich unsicher.

„Versuche mal, dieses Buch in Stein zu verwandeln. Die Formel kennst du ja!" sie legte ein altes, zerfleddertes Lehrbuch über Kräuterarten auf den Tisch.

Ich deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf das Buch und konzentrierte mich. Dann sprach ich die Formel.

Ich fühlte, wie die Magie durch meinen Körper lief, stärker als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Sie brannte von meiner Körpermitte aus durch meinen rechten Arm in die ausgestreckte Hand und konzentrierte sich in meinem Zeigefinger. 

Und dann spürte ich die Überreste der Blockade. Die Magie weigerte sich, meinen Körper zu verlassen! Der Druck stieg unaufhaltsam, mein Arm brannte im magischen Feuer und meine Hand drohte in dem übermächtigen Druck zu verglühen. Wie durch Watte hörte ich Licias Stimme.

„Du musst loslassen, Asharra, lass die Magie frei, oder sie wird sich selber einen Weg suchen!"

Ich musste an den Dolch denken, der Mauhur beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte und meine Wut löste schließlich die Blockade. Die aufgestaute Magie entlud sich durch meinen Zeigefinger und traf das Buch.

*WUMM*

Es explodierte. 

Licia und ich blickten uns an. Winzige Papierfetzen wirbelten wie Schneeflocken durch die Kräuterküche und auf dem Werktisch prangte ein dicker Russfleck.

„Nun, das müssen wir wohl noch ein bisschen üben!" brachte Malicia schließlich hervor. 

Dabei konnte ich ihr nur zustimmen.


	22. 22

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!!

„Ich wäre so gerne

 Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl

 Ein kleiner Lichtblitz,

 Lichtblick am Horizont.

 Ein Gute-Laune-Bringer

 Ein Friedensbote und

 Ein Freudenspender, Glücksversender

 Ein Lächeln ohne Grund."

                  (Schandmaul)

Kapitel 23

Ich stand vor meiner Truhe und ordnete meine Habseligkeiten.

Ich hatte Licia nicht alles erzählt. Ich würde nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. Seit dem Fest wusste ich nicht mehr, wie weit ich Milikka trauen konnte, ich musste quasi von nun an mit Allem rechnen. Ich hatte sie seither nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, wahrscheinlich ruhte sie in ihren Räumen aus. Und darüber war ich froh, denn ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, wie ich dieser Frau von nun an gegenüber treten sollte, bzw. konnte. Und das ich sieh weiterhin mit ´Tante´ ansprach, hatte sich auch von selbst erledigt. Nach diesem Verrat war ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Je länger Milikka also in ihren Räumen verweilte, umso besser. Es gab mir die nötige Zeit, mein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. 

Ich würde meine wichtigsten Besitztümer in handlichen Bündeln zusammenpacken und nach und nach zu Mauhur in den Wald schaffen. Einige Sachen würde ich wohl notgedrungen hier lassen müssen, aber das machte nichts. Ich war mir sicher, das Licia sie gut für mich verwahren würde. Und ich konnte mir ruhig Zeit lassen, denn erstens wollte ich keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen und zweitens würde ich eh nicht gehen, bevor ich meine Zauberkräfte nicht einigermaßen beherrschen konnte. Es wäre eine Torheit, vorher zu loszuziehen. In der rauen Welt außerhalb von Wald und Höhle würden wir jede Art von Kraft und Schutz gebrauchen können. 

Außerdem wollte ich die Zeit noch sinnvoll nutzen und so viele Heiltränke und Elixiere wie möglich brauen. Selbst wenn wir sie nicht benötigten, gaben sie immer noch eine vortreffliche Tauschware ab. Des Weiteren wollte ich mir einen Vorrat an Kräutern und anderen Zutaten zurücklegen.

Und ich wollte mit meiner Mutter reden.

Ich wollte ihren Segen.

An diesem Abend packte ich mein erstes Bündel und kletterte im Schutz der Dunkelheit aus dem Fenster. Geduckt schlich ich durch den Garten und rannte in den Wald. Von innerer Eingebung getrieben, fand ich das Lager der beiden Uruks auf Anhieb. Sie hatten sich auf der winzigen Lichtung mit der Zeit häuslich eingerichtet. Überall türmten sich kleine Haufen von Knochen und ungegerbten Fellen, abgebrochene Zweige lagen auf dem Boden und die Bäume sahen leicht mitgenommen aus. Über einer provisorischen Feuerstelle röstete ein Waldhuhn. Mauhur saß davor und inspizierte gedankenverloren seine Waffen. Von Norgak war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ich löste mich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und ging auf das Feuer zu. Dort warf ich mein Bündel zu Boden und setzte mich neben ihn. Mauhur schaute kurz auf und schnuffelte an meinem Haar. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Scimitar.

„Und, wie hast du dich entschieden?"

Ich zog die Beine an und legte mein Kinn auf die Knie.

„Ich werde meine Sippe verlassen."

Mauhur brummte zufrieden.

„Aber es wird nicht einfach werden!" fügte ich hinzu.

„Die alte Frau?"

Prüfend hielt er die Klinge ans Feuer.

„Meine Tante." verbesserte ich ihn.

„Was nützt dir Verwandtschaft, wenn sie nicht zu dir hält?" er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er griff nach einem Wetzstein und schärfte die Klinge mit langen Zügen.

„Und wohin dann?" fragte er.

Ich hob meinen Kopf.

„Wie weit bist du bist jetzt gekommen?"

Er blickte grübelnd ins Feuer.

„Ich komme aus Isengart. Ich war in Rohan, bis an die Grenzen von Lorien, verflucht sollen diese Elben sein, und bis Ithilien. Weiter nicht."

„Willst du dahin zurück, nach Isengart?" fragte ich leise.

Mauhur schnaubte.

„Die können mich dort alle mal kreuzweise! Außerdem habe ich in diesem verfluchten Wald hier ganze 29 Krieger verloren und das ganz ohne Kampf. Ich habe meinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt! Ich kann nicht zurück!"

Er warf das Scimitar wütend auf den Boden.

„Nun, wir haben noch genügend Zeit, uns zu überlegen, wo wir hingehen!" meinte ich beruhigend.

Ich zog meinen Dolch und begann an einem Ast herumzuschnitzen. Mauhur beäugte das Messer interessiert.

„Die Zeichnungen auf meinem Dolch kann ich erkennen, aber was soll das da darstellen?" er deutete auf eine Gravur.

Ich legte den Ast aus der Hand und hielt den Dolch näher an das Feuer.

„Das sind Zwillingsdolche. Auf deinem sind die Totems meiner Sippe abgebildet, der Feuer speiende Drachen und die Würgeschlange. Auf meinem kann man Shora sehen, unsere Göttin, schau!"

Die Gravur zeigte eine Frau, mit dem Unterleib einer Schlange, nacktem Oberkörper und sechs Armen. In der mittleren linken Hand hielt sie einen flammenden Dolch und in der rechten einen Kelch. 

„Was bedeutet ´Zwillingsdolche`?" fragte Mauhur.

„Es sind magische Messer. Sie sind nicht gern getrennt, genau wie Zwillingsschwestern. Es zieht sie dauernd zueinander hin. Ich zeige es dir!"

Ich deutete mit meinem Dolch auf seinen, der gut verschnürt an seinem Gürtel baumelte. Beide Dolche glühten auf und Mauhurs Dolch löste sich aus seiner Verschnürung und flog in meine ausgestreckte Hand. Er starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich musste lächeln.

„Und weil der Zauber so stark ist, kannst du mich immer leicht finden, wenn ich ihn bei mir trage! Deswegen hast du unser Haus auch so schnell gefunden, obwohl es von etlichen starken Schutzzaubern umgeben ist."

„Und deswegen hast du auch unser Lager so schnell gefunden, obwohl du nicht wusstest, wo es war!" folgerte er.

„Genau."

„Ich muss zugeben, das ist…nützlich." sagte er und band den Dolch wieder an seinen Gürtel.

Es raschelte im Gebüsch und Norgak betrat das Lager. Er warf mir einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Na, wenn das nicht unser Liebespaar ist! Die Romanze des Jahrhunderts! Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht!"

Mauhur knurrte warnend und ich konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Körper neben mir anspannte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Norgak? Vermisst du Iphania?" fragte ich spöttisch.

Mauhur brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich schwöre, wenn Norgak nicht so dunkle Haut gehabt hätte, er wäre feuerrot im Gesicht geworden!

„Daran ist nur euer verfluchter Zaubertrank schuld! Jawohl, wenn ich davon nicht getrunken hätte, wäre das nie passiert!"

„Reg dich ab, denk lieber daran, das wir dich von ihr weggebracht haben, bevor die anderen dich lynchen konnten!" das war zwar gelogen, denn gelyncht hätten sie ihn ganz bestimmt nicht, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen, oder?

Norgak hockte sich schließlich auf die andere Seite des Feuers und begutachtete das vor sich hinschmorende Huhn.

„Das wird karge Kost für uns drei!" meinte er anklagend in meine Richtung.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Gast, wenn ich nicht etwas mitgebracht hätte!" meinte ich lachend und öffnete mein Bündel, aus dem ich einen Laib Brot und einen Räucherschinken zauberte. Norgak fing vor Vorfreude an zu sabbern.

„Wenn du jetzt auch noch eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht hast verzeihe ich dir! Immer nur Wasser ist nicht das Richtige für einen kämpfenden Uruk-hai!" sagte er.

Auch daran hatte ich sehr zur Freude der Beiden gedacht und wir brachten ein sehr befriedigendes Mahl hinter uns. 

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist schon spät!" sagte ich.

„Ich bringe dich bis zum Waldrand!" sagte Mauhur und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Schweigend gingen wir durch den Wald. Kurz vor dem Haus zog er mich zur Seite und wir tauschten noch ein paar leidenschaftliche Küsse aus. Seufzend löste ich mich schließlich von ihm und kehrte in meine Kammer zurück.

Bitte reviewt!! Sonst hetz ich euch Norgak auf den Hals, damit er euch das Bett anwärmt (*drohender Blick*) !!

Mauhur ist gerade leider anderweitig beschäftigt (*grins*) !!


	23. 23

Disclaimer:  Hach ja, schön wär´s….

                  Bleibt aber trotzdem alles dem Tolkien seins und ich muss weiterhin Toastbrot mümmeln…

An Hel:

Da hast du mich doch tatsächlich auf eine fiese Idee gebracht…armer Norgak, ich habe gerade spontan entschlossen, dass sein Leidensweg noch nicht zu Ende ist!

„Ich frag´ nicht nach des Lebens Sinn,

 dem Einen oder dem Andren.

 Man führte mich zum Weibe hin,

 zum Alkohol, zum Wandern!"

                                   (Die Streuner)

Kapitel 24

Die Frau drehte sich neckend nach ihm um und zog einen Schmollmund mit ihren sinnlichen vollen Lippen.

Dann lief sie lachend in den Wald. Ihre nackten Beine leuchteten zwischen dem dunklen Gehölz.

Mit Leichtigkeit folgte er ihr und brauchte nicht lange, sie einzuholen. Er griff nach ihr, aber sie entzog sich ihm und lockte ihn tiefer in den Wald bis auf eine kleine Lichtung. Das kurze, weiße Nachthemd, das sie trug, bedeckte gerade das Notwendigste. Er griff abermals nach ihr und erwischte einen ihrer weißen Arme. Begierig zog er sie zu sich heran und griff nach den Schnüren, die das Hemd am Hals zusammenhielten. Die Frau stöhnte und lange, silbrige Locken flossen ihren Rücken hinab, als sie den Kopf nach hinten neigte und ihre Kehle entblößte. Mit ihrem freien Arm zog sie seinen Kopf an ihren Hals, wo er hastig ihren weiblichen Duft einatmete. Schließlich fiel das Hemd zu Boden und sie zog ihn erregt auf ein Bett aus weichem Gras nieder. Eifrig nestelte sie an seiner Kleidung und keine zwei Minuten später flog seine Tunika durch die Luft, dicht gefolgt von seinem Lendenschurz.

Er warf sich auf sie und spürte ihren Körper erschaudern. Wie eine Schere schlossen sich ihre Beine um seinen nackten Unterleib und zogen ihn zu ihr herab. Sie griff nach seinem Kopf und küsste ihn innig. Die Hitze zwischen ihren schweißglänzenden Leibern wurde zur feurigen Glut. Nach einer Ewigkeit löste er sich aus dem Kuss und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

Und erstarrte.

Das wollüstige, üppige Weib, das sich so willig unter ihm räkelte, grinste. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht von dem einer jungen Schönheit, zu der Grimasse einer alten Frau, mit runzliger Haut, bewarzter Knollennase, trüben Augen, grauem Haar und einem dünnen, boshaften Mund.

Die dünnen Lippen öffneten sich und ein Pesthauch aus einer eitrigen Mundhöhle, bestückt mit abgebrochenen, schwarzen Zähnen, umwehte ihn. Er wollte den Kopf zurückziehen, aber eine skelettgleiche Hand drückte seinen Nacken erbarmungslos Stück für Stück näher an das Albtraumgesicht heran.

„Was ist mit dir, mein Herr? Willst du mich nicht lieben? Ich zittere schon vor Vorfreude!"

Verzweifelt versuchte er, ihr zu entkommen, aber ihre Beine klammerten sich wie ein Schraubstock um sein Gesäß. Er spürte Panik in ihm hochsteigen.

„Sorgt euch nicht, mein Herr, ich werde euch helfen!" kicherte die Fratze.

Wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen beobachtete er, wie sich eine spinnengleiche, eiskalte Skeletthand zwischen ihre Körper schob. Es lief ihm eiskalt über seinen nassgeschwitzten Rücken und sein Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von der Fratze entfernt, zuckte.

Die Hand griff nach seinem Gemächt!

Schweißnass fuhr Norgak aus seinem Albtraum hoch und blickte gehetzt und mit wild klopfendem Herzen um sich. 

Er war in ihrem Lager, auf dem Waldboden, mit einer alten, schäbigen Decke zugedeckt. Alles ganz normal, kein Grund zu Panik, dachte er sich und versuchte, sich

wieder zu beruhigen. Neben ihm lag Mauhur, der ihn missmutig und schläfrig aus rotgeränderten Augen ansah. Anscheinend hatte er in seinem Albtraum aufgeschrieen und den anderen Uruk damit geweckt.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Norgak, du kleiner dreckiger Snaga! Das muss aufhören, ich will endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen können!"

„Und wie soll das gehen?" fragte er stammelnd.

„Du musst mal wieder ordentlich vögeln, das ist alles was du brauchst! Das entwickelt sich ja allmählich zu einer Phobie!" grummelte Mauhur, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Norgak lag noch Stunden unter seiner kratzigen Decke wach und fragte sich, wie zum Teufel er dass anstellen sollte…

*~*

Ich stand neben Licia in der Kräuterküche und übte einfache Zaubersprüche.

Ein Buch in Stein verwandeln, eine Birne in einen Apfel, Wasser in Wein und noch etliches mehr, das Licias Gehirn entsprang. Bei solchen Kleinigkeiten konnte ich die magische Energie inzwischen recht gut beherrschen, aber bei komplizierteren Zaubern kam es immer noch zu gefährlichen Rückstössen.

„Sharra, diese Sachen können wir nicht hier, in unmittelbarer Umgebung des Hauses üben. Jede Hexe im engeren Umkreis würde die magischen Entladungen wie ein Erdbeben spüren und wir waren uns ja darüber einig, das wir nicht wollen, das Andere davon erfahren!"

Ich nickte.

„Du hast Recht, aber wo dann?"

„Hmm, wir werden schon noch ein Plätzchen finden.."

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank und trank einen Schluck von dem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Tee.

„Licia, ich muss mit meiner Mutter sprechen!"

„Das verstehe ich, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Ich kann nicht durch den Eingang zurück, durch den ich gekommen bin, er lässt sich nur von innen öffnen!" ich nahm mir den von mir verzauberten Apfel und begann ihn zu schälen.

„Ich weiss, dass meine Mutter mal erwähnt hat, dass im Wald noch ein weiterer Eingang ist, der sich auch von außen öffnen lässt. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo er sich befindet?" fragte ich sie.

Licia grübelte.

„Ich weiß, dass es einen gibt, aber wo genau…doch, ja.. ich glaub, ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen, auf einen meiner Ausflüge. Es ist eine Art Felsengruft, schon ziemlich zugewuchert. Mutter benutzt ihn meinem Wissen nach nicht, sie hat schon seit Jahren keinen Fuß mehr in den Untergrund gesetzt, nur zu seltenen festlichen Ereignissen, wenn überhaupt. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob der Eingang direkt zu den Höhlen führt, ich habe ihn noch nie benutzt."

Ich schob eine Apfelspalte in meinen Mund und kaute nachdenklich darauf herum.

„Auch keine deiner älteren Schwestern?"

„Also wenn, dann allerhöchstens Zulaya, Nerilka war immer zu schüchtern, um auch nur mal abends zum Weiher zu gehen! Aber das nützt uns nichts, denn sie lebt zur Zeit in einer von den weiter entfernten Höhlen und sie würde es uns nicht verraten, ohne uns die ganze Geschichte aus der Nase zu ziehen. Wir müssen wohl selbst nachsehen!" sagte sie in ihrem unternehmungslustigen Ton.

Ich seufzte.

„Sie es von der positiven Seite, Sharra! Diesmal brauchen wir uns zumindestens nicht vor den beiden Uruks zu verstecken, im Gegenteil, die könnten uns bei der Suche äußerst nützlich sein!"

Und somit beschlossen wir ohne große Diskussion, uns noch am selben Abend auf die Suche nach dem verschollenen Eingang zu meiner Höhle zu begeben.


	24. 24

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!

„Ja, ich bin ein Streuner und bleib es auch

 Bis zum letzten Atemhauch!

 Und wenn ich einmal ende,

 Dann bin ich längst Legende!"

                                         (Die Streuner)

Kapitel 25

Als wir sicher waren, dass das Haus im tiefen Schlaf lag, kletterten wir aus meinem Fenster und machten uns auf den Weg.

Gebückt schlichen wir uns durch den Garten bis in den Wald hinein und liefen dann leichtfüßig bis zum Lager der Uruks. Malicias anfänglicher Euphorismus hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig gedämpft. Kurz vor dem Lager hielt sie an und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Sharra, vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, die beiden mitzunehmen…" sagte sie nervös.

„Was bedrückt dich denn auf einmal, heute Nachmittag schien es dir doch noch ein guter Einfall zu sein. Du hast gesagt, sie können uns bei der Suche helfen und uns außerdem noch Rückendeckung geben. Falls wir sie brauchen sollten."

„Ja ich weiß, aber können wir ihnen auch wirklich trauen? Wir kennen sie nicht gerade gut, musst du zugeben."

„Das stimmt, aber ich weiß genau, dass Mauhur nicht zulassen würde, das mir etwas geschieht. Auch wenn es ein Angriff aus seinen eigenen Reihen sein sollte!"

„Nun, wenn du es sagst…" ganz überzeugt war Licia noch nicht, aber das konnte ich ihr auch nicht verübeln.

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte.

„Außerdem ist es jetzt eh schon zu spät für solche Diskussionen. Da hinten kommen sie. Sie müssen uns gehört haben!"

Das vor uns aufragende Gebüsch teilte sich geräuschlos und Mauhur und Norgak traten heraus. Mauhur blieb ein paar Schritte vor mir stehen und neigte den Kopf in Andeutung einer Begrüßung mit einem leichten Knurren zur Seite. Norgak blieb, wo er war, aber mir fiel auf, dass er Licia verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Da mir sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei nicht gefiel, beschloss ich, ihn in Zukunft im Auge zu behalten. Licia begegnete diese Musterung mit einem Unheil verkündenden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast einen triftigen Grund, uns zu besuchen, oder warum hast du deine Cousine mitgebracht?" brach Mauhur das Schweigen.

„Nun sagen wir, wir planen eine kleine Expedition und haben uns gefragt, ob ihr rein zufälligerweise Lust hättet, uns zu begleiten!" sagte ich in leichtem Ton.

Mauhur hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was für eine Expedition könnte das sein?"

„Den Eingang zu den Höhlen."

Ich sah, wie Norgak hinter Mauhurs Rücken misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte.

„Was für eine Schnapsidee ist das denn schon wieder? Damit haben wir doch nichts zu schaffen!" schnappte er.

Licia schnaubte verächtlich.

„Niemand zwingt dich, Erbsenhirn. Wenn du Schiß hast, dann bleib hier. Aber entscheidet euch gefälligst schnell, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Empört holte Norgak Luft, um zu einer bissigen Antwort anzusetzen, aber Mauhur schnitt seinen Redefluss mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab.

„Na schön, etwas Besseres haben wir ja doch nicht zu tun.Geh voran!"

Licia warf Norgak einen triumphierenden Blick zu und machte sich dann daran, unseren kleinen Zug tiefer in den Wald hinein zu führen.

Licia ging voran. Kurz dahinter kam ich und obwohl der Weg breit genug für zwei nebeneinander gewesen wäre, bestand Mauhur darauf, dicht hinter mir zu gehen, was ein höchst seltsames Gefühl war. Jedes Mal wenn Licia stehen blieb um sich zu orientieren, spürte ich, wie sich sein Brustkorb dicht an meinem Rücken hob und senkte und wie sein Atem über mein Haar hinwegstrich. Es verlieh mir ein völlig neues Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Norgak bildete das Schlusslicht.

Nach einer guten Stunde strammen Wanderns erreichten wir schließlich den Eingang.

Von der eigentlichen Gruft war nur noch eine Ruine übrig geblieben, die im Laufe der Jahre von Ranken und Gestrüpp überwuchert worden war. Mehrere Grabsteine umsäumten die kleine Lichtung. Missmutig betrachtete ich das Chaos vor uns.

„Und wo soll der Eingang sein?" fragte ich.

„Nur nicht ungeduldig werden, siehst du die große Felsenplatte da auf dem Boden?"

Ich ging zu der türgroßen, in den Boden eingelassenen Platte hinüber und kniete mich auf den Boden. Resolut riss ich die dornigen Nachtschattengewächse zur Seite, welche die Platte frech überwucherten. Mauhur kniete sich neben mich und betrachtete sie neugierig. Schließlich wurde eine Inschrift sichtbar. Mit der Hand wischte ich den letzten Dreck zur Seite.

„Nur wer weiß, wer ich wirklich bin

 Nur wer sieht, was wirklich ist

 Nur wer der Magie würdig ist

 Nur dem offenbare ich mein Geheimnis

 Tritt vor, meine Tochter

 Und gebe dich zu erkennen!"

Ich stöhnte auf.

„Oh nein, alles, nur nicht so ein Rätsel!"

„Beruhige dich, Sharra. Es ist nicht immer so schwer, wie es erscheint!" meinte Licia beschwichtigend.

„Nur wer weiß, wer ich wirklich bin, nur wer sieht, was wirklich ist..sag nicht, dass du die Lösung darauf weißt!"

Licia setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Grabstein und strich ihre Röcke glatt.

„Aber Sharra, es ist doch kein Rätsel! Schau genau hin!"

Ich starrte sie an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst!"

„Das Rätsel dient lediglich dazu, Menschen und andere Rassen zu verwirren. Für Hexen jedoch, ist es leicht verständlich." versuchte sie zu erklären.

Ich setzte mich ebenfalls.

„Tut mir leid, Schwester, aber ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen!"

Licia seufzte.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, pass auf! ´wer ich wirklich bin´ bezieht sich auf die Göttin, wie könnte es auch anders sein. ´was wirklich ist´ meint die verborgenen Höhlen, die ja geheim sind und ´wer der Magie würdig ist´ meint schlicht und einfach die Hexen."

„Und wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Schau genau hin, ´Tritt vor, meine Tochter und gebe dich zu erkennen!´ das ist kein Rätsel, sondern eine Aufforderung!"

Auf einmal ging mir ein Licht auf. Instinktiv lehnte ich mich über die Platte und betrachtete sie genauer. Unterhalb der Inschrift war ein kleines Symbol in Form eines Kelches. Ich legte meine Hand darauf und drückte zu.

Rotes Licht zeichnete die Umrisse meiner Hand nach und ließ sie im Dunkeln gespenstisch leuchten. Ich spürte die uralte Magie dieses Ortes beinahe schmerzlich in mir vibrieren. Undeutlich nahm ich wahr, dass sich Mauhur näher an mich heranschob, den Körper zum Sprung angespannt, um mich notfalls schnell aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen. Einige Momente später floss die magische Energie von meinem Körper zurück in den Stein und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann fühlte ich, wie sich die Platte unter mir langsam in Bewegung setzte. Gebieterisch legte Mauhur seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich ließ es zu, dass er mich ein Stück von der Bodenplatte wegführte. Dann gab es ein lautes knarrendes Geräusch, als ob der Eingang schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden wäre. Staub wirbelte auf und mit einem Ächzen schob sich die Platte zur Seite und enthüllte einen düsteren Treppenschacht, der in unbekannte Tiefen führte.

Wir hatten es geschafft.    


	25. 25

Disclaimer:  siehe vorherige Kapitel!

Kapitel 26

Wir standen vor dem Treppenschacht und starrten gebannt in die Tiefen. 

Schließlich löste sich der Kloß in meiner Kehle und ich wappnete mich für den Aufbruch.

„Tja, dann sollte ich wohl mal losgehen. Die Nacht ist kurz!" ich setzte meinen Stiefel auf die erste Treppenstufe.

„Alleine? Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage, ich begleite dich natürlich!" sagte Licia energisch.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!" erwiderte ich.

„Und warum nicht? Shoras Kessel, der Eingang ist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Wer weiß, was da unten alles lauert!"

„Du kannst mich nicht begleiten, weil einer von uns hier oben bleiben muss, um den Eingang offen zu halten, deswegen!" beharrte ich.

„Du willst mich nur nicht dabei haben, das ist alles! Trau mir doch auch einmal –

„Ich werde sie begleiten!" grollte Mauhur mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Und der kleine Snaga kann dir Gesellschaft leisten!" fügte er hinzu und deutete auf Norgak, der mit ablehnendem Gesichtsausdruck so weit, wie möglich von uns entfernt stand und betont gelangweilt die Grabsteine betrachtete.

Und bevor einer der beiden widersprechen konnte, hatte er mich auch schon bei der Hand gefasst und schob mich auf den Treppenschacht zu. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu Licia um.

„Wir versuchen, so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu sein, aber wenn wir es bis zur Morgendämmerung nicht schaffen, dann geh nach Hause zurück und sag den Anderen, ich wäre krank und möchte den Tag über nicht gestört werden. Abends kannst du dann die Gruft erneut öffnen und auf uns warten. Wünsch mir Glück!"

Licia schluckte.

„Für die Göttin, Schwester!"

„Für die Göttin, Schwester und Ruhm und Ehre für das Haus!" erwiderte ich. 

Dann stieg ich resolut die dunkle, staubige Treppe hinab, Mauhur im Schlepptau.

Während wir schweigend die endlos lange Treppe mit den steilen und unregelmäßigen Stufen hinabstiegen, hatte ich genug Zeit, mich wieder an Dunkelheit der Höhlen zu gewöhnen. Nach den langen Wochen auf der Oberfläche stellten sich meine Augen nur zögerlich wieder auf die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit ein, doch Shora sei Dank hatte ich Mauhur hinter mir, der mit seinen lichtempfindlichen Orkaugen exzellent in der Finsternis sehen konnte. Wenn ich gelegentlich strauchelte fing er mich immer rechtzeitig ab und half mir wieder auf die Beine. Das schien ihn ungemein zu belustigen.

Überhaupt schien er sofort entspannter als wir endlich in dem Tunnel allein waren. Ich hatte von Anfang an weder romantische Gesten noch irgendwelche Gefühlsduselei von einem Uruk-hai erwartet und war in dieser Haltung auch nicht enttäuscht worden, aber nachdem wir Licia und Norgak auf der Oberfläche zurückgelassen hatten, war es erstmals möglich, sich ´verliebt´ zu geben. 

„So, deine Sippe lebt also hier unten."

„Ganz Recht, aber nicht nur hier, es gibt auch noch andere, weit entferntere Höhlen, in denen Hexen leben."

Wir durchquerten eine kleine Senke, deren Boden mit Knochen bedeckt war. Aber was auch immer für ein Wächter hier gehaust haben musste, er war schon lange tot, das verriet uns die dicke Staubschicht, die über allem lag und in der unsere Schritte eine deutliche Spur hinterließen.

„Orks und Uruk-hai leben auch in Höhlen tief unter der Erde, aber von Hexen habe ich bis jetzt noch nie etwas gehört!"

„Weil wir darauf achten, Abstand zu allen anderen Rassen zu halten, deswegen. Aber ich weiß aus Büchern, das Hexen früher auch in der Nähe von Mordor und Angmar gelebt haben. Aber wir wollen unabhängig bleiben, und so haben wir uns immer schön aus allen großen und kleinen Kriegen rausgehalten."

Mauhur schnaubte.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht verteidigen können! Unsere Methoden sind lediglich subtiler. Oder hast du nie die Gruselmärchen der Menschen gehört, von Hexen, die Kinder stehlen, Ernten vernichten und ganze Dörfer verfluchen? Nun, sie entsprechen weitgehenst der Wahrheit, auch wenn heutzutage die Meisten behaupten, es wären Ammenmärchen, um unartigen Kinder Angst einzujagen."

Wir bogen um eine weitere Ecke und betraten einen weiteren Korridor, der stetig nach unten führte.

„Wie weit müssen wir eigentlich gehen? Woran wirst du merken, das wir da sind?" fragte Mauhur und pflückte eine dicke Staubflocke aus meinem Haar.

„Ich bin mir momentan nicht sicher, wo genau wir uns befinden, aber früher oder später müssen wir an einem Schrein vorbeikommen und dort hängt immer eine Karte, die uns zeigen wird, wo wir sind!"

„Ist es nicht unvorsichtig, solche Karten offen für alle, die vorbeikommen, herumliegen zu lassen?"

„Die Karte nützt einem nur etwas, wenn man sie auch lesen kann und dafür benötigt man Magie. Problem gelöst!" ich kicherte.

„Aber es kann nicht mehr ganz so weit sein, merkst du nicht auch, dass es allmählich heller wird?"

Die absolute Finsternis des Treppenschachtes wich allmählich einem diffusen Zwielicht, das die Korridore trüb erhellte.

Wir gelangten in eine Höhle, die von einem kleinen, stillen See ausgefüllt wurde, der an den Ufern dicht mit schleimigem Seetang zugewuchert war.

„Ah, das muss eines der kleineren Wasserreservoirs sein, von dem unsere Wohnungen gespeist werden."

Wir hangelten uns an einem sehr schmalen, glitschigen Uferstreifen entlang zur anderen Seite. Mauhur betrachtete das Gewässer mit Abscheu, größere Wassermassen schienen ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten. Vielleicht konnte er nicht schwimmen.

„Und das eklige Zeug trinkt ihr?" fragte er angewidert.

„Es fließt noch kilometerlang durch Filterrohre, bis es im Trinkwassersee ankommt, sei unbesorgt. Wenn es dort ankommt, ist es glasklar!" beruhigte ich ihn lachend.

Einen Korridor hinter dem See fanden wir dann endlich einen kleinen Schrein. Erleichtert tippte ich mit meinem Zeigefinger auf die an der Wand abgebildete Karte und aktivierte sie. Schweigend studierte ich das auf ihr auftauchende Höhlenlabyrinth, während Mauhur sich neugierig umsah. Der Schrein war eine kleine, nach einer Seite offene Felsenkammer, in deren Mitte eine hüfthohe Skulptur von Shora auf einem kleinen Podest ruhte, die von einigen kleinen Öllampen erhellt wurde. Offensichtlich wurde dieser Ort des öftern besucht, denn das Öl in den Lampen war noch frisch und es gab keine Staubschichten, weder auf der Skulptur, noch auf dem Boden. Rechts an der Wand hing die Karte und auf der linken Seite war der Boden mit roten und schwarzen Samtkissen ausgelegt, die zum Ausruhen einluden.  

„Weißt du nun, wo wir sind?"

Mauhur taucht plötzlich hinter mir auf und einem Impuls folgend lehnte ich mich mit meinem Rücken gegen seine Brust und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Er legte seine starken Arme um meine Taille und schnurrte beruhigend. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und biss genüsslich in mein Ohrläppchen. Spielerisch versetzte ich ihm einen Klaps gegen den Oberarm und entzog mich seiner Umarmung.

Besser gesagt, ich versuchte es.

„Mauhur, lass mich sofort los, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!" sagte ich in einem nur halb ernst gemeinten Ton. 

Der Klammergriff um meine Taille verstärkte sich nur.

„Warum machen wir nicht eine kleine Pause? Immerhin sehen diese Kissen wirklich einladend weich aus." grummelte er in mein Ohr.

Die Vorstellung, mit Mauhur ein kleines Schäferstündchen auf diesem verführerischen Kissenberg einzulegen war sehr erregend. Aber leider waren wir nicht zu unserem Spaß hier unten. Und ich konnte meiner Mutter unmöglich in aus uruk´scher Leidenschaft halb zerfetzter Kleidung mit Liebesbissen am Hals gegenüber treten. Dieser Gedanke wirkte ernüchternd. Resolut, aber mit Bedauern befreite ich mich aus Mauhurs Umarmung und sah ihn an.

„Das ist zwar sehr verlockend, aber leider sind wir schon zu nah am bewohnten Teil, jemand könnte uns überraschen und das wäre sehr unangenehm, glaub mir!"

Widerstrebend stimmte er mit mir darin überein und somit machten wir uns auf zur letzen Etappe.

Ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Würde meine Mutter mich verstehen?


	26. 26

Disclaimer:  Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören Tolkien!

                   Asharra und ihre Sippe + der traumatisierte Norgak gehören mir!

Kapitel 27

Wir gingen schweigend und lautlos durch die Korridore.

Allmählich erkannte ich die Umgebung wieder. Wir hatten wirklich Glück gehabt, in einer größtenteils unbewohnten Gegend der Höhle gelandet zu sein, denn ich wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass man uns entdeckte. Wir hatten außerdem einen günstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt. Die Abendmahlzeit war gerade vorbei und aus unserem Versteck am Ende eines besonders dunklen und staubigen Korridors konnten wir beobachten, wie meine Schwestern dem großen Tempel entgegenstrebten, um an dem Hautgottesdienst des Tages teilzunehmen.

Nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass sie alle im Tempel waren, packte ich Mauhur am Arm und zog ihn im Laufschritt quer über einen der kleineren öffentlichen Plätze, bis in einen überdachten Bogengang hinein. Dort blieben wir stehen. Ich breitete meine Arme aus.

„Willkommen in Mallenroh, meiner Geburtsstadt und Residenz unserer mächtigen und Hochverehrten Oberhexe!" ich strahlte ihn an.

Mauhur blickte sich staunend um und versuchte, die Pracht um ihn herum in sich aufzunehmen.

„Genieße den Anblick, wir haben dieser Tage nicht mehr viele Gäste und Männer sowieso nicht mehr!"

Der Boden unter unseren Füssen war ein exquisites Mosaik aus schwarzen und grauen Marmor und in der Mitte des kleinen Platzes stand ein wundervoller Brunnen aus Obsidian, in den Knochen und Schädel hineingeschnitzt waren. Um ihn herum standen flache Sitzbänke, ebenfalls ganz aus Obsidian. Das Wasser plätscherte sanft. Eingerahmt wurde diese Idylle aus ebenjenem Bogengang, in dem wir nun standen und von dem aus sternförmig acht weitere Ausgänge warteten. In der Ferne konnte man die mächtige silberne Kuppel des Tempels erkennen. Das anfängliche Stimmengewirr, das aus seiner Richtung kam, war nun verstummt und wir hörten noch schwach den Widerhall von großen, schweren Flügeltoren, die zuschlugen. Dann herrschte Stille.

Ich scheuchte Mauhur aus seiner stillen Beobachtung auf, in dem ich ihn abermals am Arm packte und auf einen der acht Ausgänge zusteuerte. Der kurze Gang führte auf einen weiteren Platz, ähnlich dem ersten, aber mit einer Statue, statt eines Brunnens in der Mitte. Wir überquerten ihn und benutzten einen weiteren Bogengang. Der sich daran anschließende Platz beinhaltete einen kleinen tropischen Garten in voller Blüte, aus dem man allerhand Vogelstimmen hören konnte. In demselben Schema ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Es reihte sich Platz an Platz, immer eingerahmt von einem runden, überdachten Bogengang, mit acht oder noch mehr Ausgängen, die wiederum auf andere Plätze führten. 

Kurzum, es war verwirrend.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, wo sind die Häuser? Wo leben die ganzen Leute denn?" fragte mich Mauhur, als wir einen Platz mit einer kleinen, geschlossenen Garküche überquerten. Ich grinste.

„Diese Stadt wurde nicht nur auf einer Ebene erbaut, mein Liebster! Nicht alle Ausgänge führen auf weitere Plätze, es gibt auch Treppen, die auf die nächst tiefere Ebene führen und da sind unsere Behausungen!" erklärte ich ihm.

„Hier auf dieser Ebene spielt sich nur das öffentliche Leben ab, in der Mitte steht der Tempel und rundherum sind die Plätze wie Bienenwaben angegliedert. Und was du bis jetzt gesehen hast, waren nur die kleinen Plätze. Um den Tempel herum gibt es ganze Märkte."

„Gehen wir bis zum Tempel?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein, nein. Das wäre unklug, denn das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, wäre viel zu groß! Nicht umsonst haben wir eben einige Umwege gemacht. Und außerdem ist die Behausung meiner Mutter schon ganz in der Nähe!"

„Gibt es noch weitere Ebenen unter den Behausungen?"

„Ja, aber darüber möchte ich nicht reden. Besser gesagt, ich darf nicht darüber reden!" sagte ich bestimmt.

Wir erreichten einen weiteren Bogengang und ich steuerte auf einen gut verborgenen Treppenschacht zu. Die kleine Wendeltreppe brachte uns auf die Wohnebene und direkt in einen mittelgroßen kreisrunden Raum mit drei Türen, die mit unterschiedlichen Symbolen geschmückt waren. Ich öffnete die mittlere und zog Mauhur hindurch. 

„Wir machen einen kleinen Umweg und benutzen den Dienstboteneingang!" sagte ich.

Unbehelligt durchquerten wir einen langen, aber gut beleuchteten Flur, an dem sich Speisekammer, Nähzimmer, Küche und weitere Räume anreihten und standen schließlich vor der Tür zum eigentlichen Wohnbereich. Ich legte mein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte. Die Augen schließend ließ ich meinen Geist wandern und suchte nach etwaigen Bewohnern des Hauses. Ich öffnete die Augen und atmete aus. Es war keiner zu Hause.

Behutsam öffnete ich die Tür und wir betraten das Haus meiner Mutter.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Wohnbereich war mit dicken flauschigen Teppichen in dunklen Rot und Violettönen ausgelegt und große Kissen auf üppigen flachen Sitzbänken luden zum Ausruhen ein. Mehrere schön geschwungene Öllampen erhellten sanft den Raum und in einem großen Kohlebecken in der Mitte des Raumes verströmten verbrannte Kräuter einen würzigen Geruch. Es war behaglich, sogar Mauhur, der nur die wilde Kargheit Isengards kannte, entspannte sich sichtlich. Ich ließ mich behutsam auf eine Liege sinken und winkte ihn zu mir.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis meine Mutter vom Gottesdienst zurückkehrt." 

Mauhur setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich und sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Hier hast du also gelebt?"

„Ja, das ist das Haus meiner Mutter. Ich habe auch meine eigenes Zimmer, ein paar Gänge weiter." Ich streichelte gedankenverloren ein Samtkissen und spielte mit den Troddeln.

„Was für ein Luxus! Warum sollte man das alles für eine schmierige Bauernkate auf der Oberfläche aufgeben?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Man hat mir nie den richtigen Grund verraten, warum Milikka nach oben gezogen ist. Ich kann auch nur raten." Mauhur hatte mich nie gefragt, warum ich auf der Oberfläche war, obwohl Hexen doch im Untergrund lebten und ich spürte auch keine große Lust, es ihm zu erklären.

Und während wir beide so unseren Gedanken nachhingen, kehrte meine Mutter schließlich heim.

Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, mich zu sehen.

Ruckartig sprang ich von der Liege auf und verbeugte mich kurz. Dann lief ich auf sie zu und warf mich in ihre Arme.

„Shh, ist ja gut, Preciosa, ist ja gut!" Cassandra lächelte und strich mir über das Haar.

„Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dich früher oder später hier zu finden!" meinte sie zwinkernd.

Ich riss mich zusammen und löste mich von ihr, Mauhur sollte nicht denken, ich wäre schwach. Hinter meinem Rücken fühlte ich, dass er sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Ich räusperte mich verlegen.

„Mutter, das ist Mauhur..

„Ah, dein Gefährte?" kam sie mir zuvor.

„Ja." Sagte ich schlicht und trat zur Seite. Cassandra trat einen Schritt vor und musterte Mauhur ohne jede Verlegenheit. Dieser richtete sich hoch auf und warf sich in Positur.

Meine Mutter war eine beeindruckende Frau. In ihrer Jugend war sie eine Schönheit gewesen, die so manchen Mann ins Verderben gerissen hatte. Nun durchzogen silberne Strähnen ihr schwarzes Haar und feine Fältchen hatten sich um ihre Augen gelagert, aber sie strahlte immer noch eine Macht und Würde aus, die einem Respekt abverlangte. Milikka hatte vergeblich versucht, das zu imitieren, wie mir auf einmal klar wurde, aber keinen Erfolg damit erzielt. Und obwohl sie in meiner Gegenwart kein einziges schlechtes Wort über ihre ältere Schwester gesagt hatte, war die geschwisterliche Rivalität doch immer unterschwellig zu spüren gewesen. 

Cassandra hatte inzwischen ihre Musterung beendet und wandte sich mir zu.

„Du hast gut gewählt." War alles, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wir müssen noch über einiges reden, Asharra!" sagte sie und winkte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung eine unserer vielen Dienerinnen herbei.

„Savviye, bring unseren geschätzten Gast in die Küche und bewirte ihn! Und sorg dafür, daß wir hier ein wenig Wein und Gebäck bekommen!" die Dienerin verneigte sich und nachdem sich Mauhur mit einem Blick bei mir versichert hatte, verließ er mit ihr den Wohnraum und begab sich in die Küche.

Meine Mutter ließ sich auf einem Diwan nieder und winkte mich zu sich. Ich setzte mich neben ihr auf den Boden und stütze mich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Liege. Das hatte ich als Kind oft gemacht, wenn Cassandra mir und Elthia Geschichten erzählt hatte.

Eine Dienerin kam mit einem Tablett und nachdem sie uns bedient hatte, eröffnete meine Mutter das Gespräch.

„Aus deinem überstürzten Besuch schließe ich, dass es auf der Oberfläche mit Milikka nicht gerade zum Besten steht, hab ich Recht?"

„Nun, man könnte sagen, wir haben gewisse…Differenzen." sagte ich zögerlich. Ich wusste nicht so recht, wo ich beginnen sollte.

Cassandra nickte mir ermunternd zu.

„Sie weiß zwar nichts von Mauhur, aber vor dem letzten Mondfest hat sie mir in aller Deutlichkeit klargemacht, daß sie keinen ´Skandal´ dulden würde. Und dabei hat sie angedeutet, meine Empfängnis hätte mit einem Skandal zu tun gehabt."

Ich fasste mir Mut.

„Maman, wer war mein Vater?" fragte ich mit schwankender Stimme.

Meine Mutter schwieg lange und betrachtete versunken den Inhalt ihres Weinkelches.

Dann seufzte sie.

„Nun gut, ich wusste immer, dass dieser Tag kommen würde und du hast ein Recht, es zu erfahren!"

Ich blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ihr Blick richtete sich in die Ferne, als sie anfing zu erzählen.

„Es war vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, im Sommer. Deine Großtante Serafina, ich und noch ein paar andere, wir waren auf dem Rückweg von einem Besuch. Wir hatten Nessas Sippe besucht, die damals noch in den Höhlen in der Nähe von Mordor gelebt haben."

Sie stockte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Es war ein herrlicher Sommer und wir mussten eine große Strecke der Reise auf der Oberfläche zurücklegen. Aber es waren kaum andere Reisende unterwegs. Und mit der Zeit sind wir leichtsinnig geworden! Wir waren noch nicht weit von Mordor entfernt, da haben sie uns überrascht, als wir geschlafen haben. Weißt du, wir sind nachts gewandert und haben uns tagsüber ausgeruht, aber wir waren leichtsinnig genug, keine Wachen aufzustellen. Waldläufer haben uns schließlich gefunden und sie hatten Elbenjäger dabei, eine denkbar ungünstige Kombination, wie du dir denken kannst!"

Ich nickte mitfühlend.

„Natürlich haben wir uns gewehrt, aber sie hatten alle Vorteile auf ihrer Seite und wir waren nur zu zehnt. Sechs von uns sind sofort während des Kampfes gestorben, was haben wir um sie getrauert! Uns restliche haben sie schließlich gefangen genommen."

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass mein Vater ein Elb war!" rief ich schreckensbleich.

„Unterbrich mich nicht, die Geschichte ist doch noch gar nicht zu Ende!" sagte Cassandra vorwurfsvoll.

„Wir hatten Glück im Unglück! Nessas Sippe betrieb einen kleinen aber äußerst regen Handel mit benachbarten Orkstämmen und das hat uns gerettet. Nachdem sie uns drei endlose, qualvolle Tage durch das blendende Sonnenlicht getrieben hatten, trafen wir auf einen großen gemischten Trupp Orks und Uruk-hai. Und gegen die zwölf, dreizehn Elben, die noch übrig waren, hatten sie natürlich leichtes Spiel. Jedenfalls haben sie uns befreit und uns angeboten, uns bis zur Grenze mit ihnen ziehen zu lassen und da wir alle reichlich angeschlagen waren, haben wir natürlich angenommen! Leider hat Tripha die nächste Nacht nicht überlebt, ihre Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer. Da waren wir dann nur noch zu dritt. Die Reise war lang und wir hatten genug Gelegenheit, uns bekannt zu machen. Und so habe ich schließlich deinen Vater kennen gelernt."

Ich hätte mich fast vor Aufregung an meinem Kuchen verschluckt.

Ihr Blick wurde träumerisch.

„Sein Name war Lokshod und er war der Anführer der zweiten von den insgesamt drei Gruppen. Ein Uruk-hai aus Mordor. Noch ein ganzes Stückchen größer als dein Mauhur und seine Haut war auch anders gefärbt. Er war ein mutiger Krieger! Und er hat gut für mich gesorgt. Als wir uns der Grenze näherten, merkte ich, dass ich schwanger war und er bot mir an, mich sicher bis zu meiner Höhle zurückzubringen. Es war ein beschwerlicher Weg, aber wir sind alle heil wieder hier angelangt!"

„Lebt er noch?" ich war bleich geworden.

Cassandra seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist möglich. Er ist zu seiner Meute zurückgekehrt und ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört!"

„Nun jedenfalls ist Asparga kurz nach unserer Rückkehr an schierer Erschöpfung gestorben und ich fürchte, ihre ältere Schwester Iphania hat das nie verkraftet. Sie gab mir die Schuld daran. Und ein paar Monate später habe ich dich zur Welt gebracht!" schloss meine Mutter lächelnd.

Das Puzzle in meinem Kopf setzte sich zusammen.

Es war ja nur logisch. Ich war zur Hälfte Hexe und zur Hälfte Uruk-hai.

Kein Wunder, daß Mauhur darauf beharrte, ich wäre seine ideale Gefährtin!

Und ebenfalls kein Wunder, daß Iphania mich so leidenschaftlich hasste, wenn ich sie an ihre verlorene Schwester erinnerte.

Der Knoten in meinem Hals löste sich und ich konnte wieder frei atmen.

Aber es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Mutter, ich bin nicht nur deswegen hierher gekommen!"

Sie sah mich an.

„Ich wollte, daß du Mauhur kennenlernst-

„Und nun willst du uns mitteileilen, daß du uns verlassen willst!" sagte eine neue Stimme vom Eingang her.

Puuh, über zweitausend Worte in drei Stunden! Dafür hab ich doch wohl ein Review verdient, oder??

~Kyrillia~


	27. 27

Disclaimer:   siehe vorherige Kapitel!!

Vielen lieben Dank, an alle die so treu reviewt haben, denn wenn ich lesen kann, wie ihr Aspekte der Geschichte reflektiert, hilft mir das, neue Kapitel besser zu schreiben und evtl. Ungereimtheiten zu korrigieren! (Du meine Güte, hört sich das jetzt zu hochgestochen an? ;-))

Und jetzt bin ich schon fast bei dreissig Kapiteln!

(Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich anfangs nur ca. 10-15 geplant hatte, aber irgendwie entwickeln die Charaktere mit der Zeit ein Eigenleben und fordern mehr Aufmerksamkeit, aber welcher Autor kennt das nicht?)

An Hel:

Ja, die Sache mit ihrem Vater..mir ging bereits eine ähnliche Idee durch den Kopf, aber in dieser Geschichte werde ich dieses Thema wohl nicht mehr aufgreifen. Allerdings spuken mir schon einige Einfälle für eine Fortsetzung durchs Hirn und dort werde ich sicherlich darauf zurückkommen! ;-)

An Jenny:

Ich glaube, die Abneigung kommt wohl eher von Seiten der Elben. Ich möchte diesen Aspekt aber nicht so genau durchleuchten, da ich mich nicht in evtl. Widersprüchlichkeiten verwickeln möchte. Es sei nur gesagt, dass es mich sehr gereizt hat, mal etwas aus der Sichtweise der ´dunklen Seite ´zu beschreiben. Obwohl die Hexen, politisch gesehen, einen neutralen Posten einnehmen, tendiert ihr Lebensstil und auch ihr Schönheitsempfinden eher zum Dunklen und deshalb sind sie den Elben wohl nicht so geheuer.. (*grins*)

(Und ausserdem kann ich allmählich keine Legolas-mein-Held-bitte-rette-mich-Geschichten mehr sehen!)

Falls irgendjemand von euch weiß, ob irgendwo in Tolkiens Werken erwähnt wird, wie alt Uruks/Orks eigentlich werden können, wäre ich echt dankbar für eine kurze Notiz im Reviewboard, Danke!!

„Bis auf´s Blut

 Kein Weg zu weit

 Um der Freiheit nah zu sein

 Grenzen ohne Sinn

 Hindern was ich bin

 Kein Weg zu dir

 Ist zu weit um zu verliern

 Einen Augenblick

 Den Wunsch 

 Der mich bedrückt

 Kein Weg zu weit

 Um in Freiheit

 Nah zu sein

 Geh ich bis auf´s Blut

 Ums zu versuchen

 Geh ich bis auf´s Blut

 Ums zu versuchen"

                          (Doro)

Kapitel 28

„Und nun willst du uns mitteilen, dass du uns verlassen willst!" sagte eine neue Stimme vom Eingang her.

Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Schwester Elthia im Türrahmen stehen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt, warum weiß es keiner? Warum, zum Teufel hast du es all die Jahre geheim gehalten?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Als ich Asharra zur Welt bracht, warst du noch zu klein, um es zu verstehen, Elthia! Und ich hatte schon Schwierigkeiten genug, glaubwürdige Argumente dafür aufzubringen, dass ich deine Schwester behalten durfte. Es gab genügend Gegner, wie Ellena, die wollten, dass ich sie ertränke!"

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum.

„Wie bitte, ertränken?" fragte Elthia fassungslos und ließ sich neben mir auf dem Boden nieder. Sie legte beschützerisch einen Arm um mich, ihre Wut war verraucht.

„Du musst verstehen, dass man hier in unseren Breitengraden keine Uruk-hai kannte und bei Asharra konnte man schon direkt nach der Geburt sehen, dass sie anders war. Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich Serafina auf meiner Seite hatte, die sich rückhaltlos für mich eingesetzt hat, als ich nach der Geburt noch zu schwach war, um selber um dich zu kämpfen. Wir haben ihr viel zu verdanken! Und der Oberhexe Zelandona auch, denn sie hat schließlich ein Machtwort gesprochen und dich für legitim erklärt." Sagte Cassandra leise.

„Ja, aber ertränken?!" Elthia kam nicht darüber hinweg und ich selber war wie betäubt.

Meine Mutter nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Das war früher eine durchaus gängige Methode, um sich unerwünschter Kinder zu entledigen. Besonders, als noch die alte Oberhexe geherrscht hat. Zelandona hält glücklicherweise nicht viel davon, ansonsten würde zum Beispiel deine Cousine Barla höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr leben."

„Barla? Ach ja, die vollkommen Unmagische. Nun, sie ist mit ihrem Leben als Tempeldienerin durchaus zufrieden." erwähnte ich.

„Aber auch nur, weil man sie lässt!" erinnerte mich Elthia.

„Wer war eigentlich mein Erzeuger?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Cassandra lächelte.

„Dein Erzeuger war ein junger Zauberer, du bist ein Mondfestkind."

Meine Schwester lächelte erleichtert und entspannte sich.

Ich strich mit meiner Hand leicht über ihren geschwollenen Bauch.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?" wollt ich wissen.

„In zwei Monden wird es kommen. Diesmal habe ich es lange genug behalten!" sagte sie selbstgefällig.

Elthia hatte bei ihrer ersten  Schwangerschaft vor drei Jahren im fünften Monat eine Fehlgeburt erlitten.

Sie wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab! Ich hatte doch recht, oder? Du willst uns verlassen!" sagte sie anklagend.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall bei Milikka bleiben! Sie hat meinen Lakh´cha vergiftet und einen Elben auf mich angesetzt, der mich fast umgebracht hat! Wie soll ich dieser Frau je wieder ins Gesicht sehen können, ohne wütend zu werden? Wie soll ich unter ihrem Dach leben können, wenn ich mich ihr nicht mehr guten Gewissens unterordnen kann?" fragte ich aufgebracht.

Meine Mutter richtete sich kerzengerade auf ihrem Diwan auf und ihr Blick wurde granithart.

„Sie hat was getan?" Elthias Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen.

Nun sah ich mich gezwungen, zu erklären, was auf dem Mondfest vorgefallen war.

„Und das Alles nur, um ein paar weitere Kinder in die Welt zu setzten!" schloss ich verbittert.

Um den Mund meiner Mutter hatte sich während meiner Schilderung ein harter Zug gegraben. Elthia war vor Empörung die Luft weggeblieben.

„Milikka hat schon immer viel von Ehre und Tradition gehalten, aber dass sie so weit gehen würde.."

„Wenn du nicht bei ihr bleiben willst, dann komm zu uns zurück, Maman sag es ihr!" forderte meine Schwester.

„Wenn ich in den Untergrund zurückkehre, kann ich nicht mehr mit Mauhur zusammensein und das weißt du!" begehrte ich auf.

„Ich habe zu viel riskiert, um ihn zu bekommen und deswegen habe ich nicht vor, ihn jetzt schon wieder zu verlassen!" setzte ich hinterher, als ich merkte, dass Elthia zu einer ihrer neunmalklugen Antworten ansetzte, Hexen bräuchten keine Männer, die Gemeinschaft gäbe ihnen alles, was sie benötigten.

„Elthia, Schwester, ich liebe ihn!"

„Und ich möchte nicht immerzu an einem Fleck eingesperrt sein! Ich will reisen, ich will so viel von dieser Welt sehen, wie es geht!"

„Ich sagte doch, es war keine gute Idee, sie an die Oberfläche zu schicken, jetzt hat sie Reisefieber bekommen!" grummelte Elthia, aber ich merkte, dass ihr Widerstand längst gebrochen war.

Cassandra lächelte und die Jahre fielen von ihr ab.

„Nun, das hat sie ganz zweifellos von ihrem Vater geerbt! Der konnte auch nie länger als absolut notwendig an einem Ort bleiben!" sie strich ihre Röcke glatt und erhob sich würdevoll.

„Wenn du reisen willst, meine Tochter, dann gebe ich dir meinen Segen, denn ich weiß, dass sich unsere Wege noch mehr als einmal kreuzen werden!" sie ging zu einem der schwarzlackierten Schränkchen und öffnete eine Schublade.

„Nicht alle unsere Traditionen sind schlecht, Asharra. Wenn Reisende uns verlassen, dann machen wir ihnen Geschenke, die ihnen nützlich sein sollen! Ich werde noch ein paar andere Sachen für dich und auch für Mauhur zusammenstellen, aber zuerst nimm dies von mir!"

Sie reichte mir einen kleinen, aber schweren Beutel. Als ich ihn öffnete, stellte ich mit großen Augen fest, dass er bis zum Rand mit Goldmünzen aus aller Herren Länder gefüllt war. Ein königliches Geschenk!

„Der Beutel ist das eigentliche Geschenk, denn er ist natürlich magisch. Solange du immer dann, wenn du Geld übrig hast, etwas hinein tust, dann wirst du in ihm immer genügend Gold in der richtigen Währung finden! Verwahre ihn gut und halte ihn geheim, denn er ist ein sehr altes Erbstück!" sagte Cassandra.

Wortlos drückte ich den schäbigen alten Beutel gegen meine Brust. Dann küsste ich meine Mutter auf die Wange.

„Ich danke dir!" es kam von Herzen.

„Etwas so wertvolles habe ich nicht für dich, aber ich wäre eine schlecht Schwester, wenn ich kein Geschenk für dich hätte! Nimm dies von mir!" sagte Elthia und zog sich eine ihrer Ketten über den Kopf und reichte sie mir. Es war ein schlichtes schwarzes Lederband mit einem kleinen, dunklen Anhänger aus Metall, der die Form eines Kelches hatte.

„Diese Kette ist so verzaubert, dass sie dir immer helfen wird, einen Eingang zu den Höhlen zu finden, falls du eines Tages doch unsere Hilfe benötigen solltest!" meine Schwester blinzelte einige Tränen zurück. Ich umarmte sie schweigend.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen, die Nacht ist bald zu Ende und Malicia wartet am Eingang auf mich!" sagte ich und riss mich zusammen um nicht sentimental zu werden.

„Was Milikka betrifft, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sie in ihre Schranken verweisen!" sagte meine Mutter angriffslustig.

„Nein, lass mich das machen, ich werde schon alleine mit ihr fertig!" beharrte ich. Cassandra betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

„Wenn du meinst…aber du solltest bald gehen, wenn du mir diesen Rat gestattest!" sagte sie eindringlich.

„Ich habe nicht mehr viel bei ihr, meine Vorbereitungen sind so gut wie abgeschlossen, in zwei Tagen werde ich ihr Haus verlassen!" 

Ich war zuversichtlich.

„Gut, dann werden wir in drei Nächten am äußeren Waldrand auf euch warten und euch dort die restlichen Reisegeschenke übergeben. So sei es!" bestimmte meine Mutter resolut.

Ich umarmte meine Mutter und meine Schwester und begab mich dann auf den Weg, um Mauhur aus der Küche abzuholen.

~*~

Ich blickte nicht zurück, als wir schließlich vor dem letzten Treppenaufgang standen, der uns zurück an die Oberfläche brachte.

Ich wusste, dass der Untergrund sich nicht für alle Zeiten vor mir verschließen würde.


	28. 28

Disclaimer:   das Übliche halt…

Kapitel 29

Malicia und Norgak standen in der Nähe des Einganges und betrachteten sich misstrauisch.

Asharra und Mauhur waren jetzt schon etliche Stunden weg und allmählich wurde die Zeit knapp.

In einer Stunde würde die Sonne aufgehen und der Eingang würde sich schließen und erst bei Sonnenuntergang wieder öffnen lassen. Malicia betrachtete die Treppe, deren staubbedeckte Stufen sich schon nach wenigen Metern in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit verloren. Man konnte noch die Fußabdrücke der Zwei erkennen, von denen die Eine ihr so ans Herz gewachsen war. Sie machte sich nichts vor. Ganz egal, ob Cassandra ihrer Tochter ihr Einverständnis zu ihrer Verbindung geben würde, oder nicht, Asharra würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, mit ihm fortzugehen.

Und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ging.

Und dann war sie wieder alleine.

Alleine in ihrem stickigen Kämmerchen, in einem muffigen alten Haus, das in einem verzauberten Wald stand, in den sich kaum je eine Menschenseele verirrte.

Alleine mit einer Mutter, die sie kaum beachtete, mit zwei kleineren Schwestern, von denen die eine unausstehlich und die andere noch zu jung war, um sie richtig zu verstehen.

Alleine mit ihrer Sehnsucht nach einem _richtigen Leben. _

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen eine alte Steinsäule. Sie wusste, dass das Leben nicht fair war. Nur leider machte es einem dieses Wissen auch nicht leichter. 

Ein paar Meter neben ihr hing Norgak seinen eigenen, nicht weniger komplizierten Gedanken nach.

Dort drüben stand es, das Objekt seiner Begierde, der Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte, die einmalige Chance sich von dem Trauma des Mondfestdesasters zu erholen. Keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und sie waren endlich allein, kein störender, weil alles beherrschender Anführer, der ihm befahl, und auch nicht die strahlende Göttin, die er sich zur Gefährtin erwählt hatte. Als ob er das ohne seine, Norgaks, Hilfe jemals geschafft hätte! Bei dieser Erinnerung warf er sich stolz in die Brust, er war ja schließlich ein Experte! 

Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an Malicia heran, die in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien und räusperte sich.

„Was plagt dich denn, mein schönes Kind?" fragte er in einem, wie er hoffte, vertrauensheischenden Ton.

Das ´schöne Kind´ schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen hoch und musterte ihn wachsam.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich irgendwas will? Ich dachte lediglich, ich unterhalte dich etwas, bis die beiden zurückkommen!" er deutete mit einer Hand auf den Treppenschacht.

„Das ist ja interessant. Und wie gedenkst du mich zu unterhalten?" fragte Malicia schelmisch.

Nachdenken, Norgak, nachdenken! Wie kannst du sie möglichst unauffällig von deinen männlichen Qualitäten überzeugen?

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein.

„Na?"

Als Norgak schließlich anfing, belangloses Zeug zu reden, beschloss Malicia, sich einen kleinen Spaß zu erlauben…

Sie verließ ihren Platz an der Steinsäule und ging die wenigen Schritte zu dem Uruk hinüber.

Dieser betrachtete sie erstaunt.

Mit dem unschuldigsten, süßlichsten Lächeln, das sie zustande brachte legte sie Norgak eine Hand auf den beschienten Unterarm und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Sunavoa und Lillith hätten sich bei diesem Anblick vor Lachen gebogen.

„Weißt du, es tut mir ja so leid!" flötete sie.

„Was denn ?" fragte er, verwirrt über den abrupten Themawechsel.

„Oh, diese ganze Sache mit Iphania…" der arme Kerl zuckte bei Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie so etwas passieren konnte, so ein stattlicher Kerl, wie du, die Frauen haben sich ja regelrecht um dich gerissen!" die Hand wanderte einen schwärzlichen nackten Oberarm hinauf und beschrieb dabei kleine Kreise mit spitzen Fingernägeln.

Norgak bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Um mich geriss..ach ja natürlich, ja ich weiß was du meinst!" bemerkte er selbstgefällig.

„Du warst ja derart mit ihr beschäftigt, dass du für uns Anderen ja gar keine Zeit mehr hattest!" schmollte Malicia. Die Hand wanderte von der Schulter auf den Brustkorb, in die Halsöffnung der Tunika.

„Aber daraus mache ich dir natürlich keinen Vorwurf, schließlich kann ich junges Ding es ja auch nicht mit einer reifen, erfahrenen und in den Liebeskünsten so überaus bewanderten Frau aufnehmen! Ich hätte keine Chance!" hauchte sie.

Darauf konnte Norgak nichts mehr erwidern, denn sein Hals war schlicht weg zu trocken. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache war faul, kitzelte es in den hintersten Winkeln seines Kopfes, aber dieser glich momentan eher einer klebrig süßen Wattewolke und hatte eh nicht viel zu melden.

„Und jetzt wirst du fortgehen! Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer an dich denken werde! Du hast mich für alle anderen Männer verdorben!" seufzte Licia melodramatisch und warf sich mit einer dramatischen Geste an seine Brust, nur um sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wieder von ihm abzuwenden, bevor er nach ihr greifen konnte.

Jetzt kam sie erst richtig in Fahrt.

„Nein, nein, versuche mich nicht! Ich weiß, du würdest für mich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, ich weiß, du würdest alles für mich tun! Aber ich darf nicht, nein ich werde nicht egoistisch sein und versuchen, dich abzuhalten!" rief sie mit lauter Stimme.

„Äh, abhalten wovon?" fragte ein ziemlich beeindruckter und ebenso verwirrter Norgak.

„Von deiner Pflicht! Denn ist es nicht die Pflicht eines so großen und mächtigen Kriegers, wie du es bist, hinaus in die Welt zu ziehen und große Taten zu tun?" sie warf ihm einen halb flehenden, halb bewundernden Blick zu.

„Heldentaten, die so mutig und beeindruckend sind, dass sie einen Krieger einreihen in die Hallen der großen Helden, um in Stein gemeißelt zu werden, auf das man sich ihrer Namen und ruhmreicher Taten auf ewig erinnert!"

„Äh ja, genau. Heldentaten. Genau. Das geziemt sich wohl für einen Krieger.." brachte er schließlich heraus.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bebten Malicias Schultern bereits so vor unterdrücktem Lachen, das sie sich abwenden musste, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen. Sie drehte sich um, um wieder ein wenig ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Und blickte direkt in unsere ungläubigen Gesichter.

„Oh, hallo Sharra, Mauhur. Wie lange seid ihr schon zurück?" die Sache schien ihr doch ein wenig peinlich zu sein.

Mauhur klappte seinen Mund wieder zu.

„Lange genug." sagte er nur, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch.

Wir sammelten einen immer noch von Heldentaten träumenden Norgak ein und machten uns auf den Rückweg.

Im Wald nahm  ich Licia ein Stück beiseite.

„Was war das da gerade eben?" fragte ich amüsiert.

„Also wirklich, Sharra, wo bleibt deine Bildung? Das war die dritte Szene aus dem zweiten Akt der sehr beliebten Liebestragödie „Schwert und Rose", falls du es nicht wissen solltest!" sagte sie leise lächelnd und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

Ich holte mühelos zu ihr auf.

„Ja, aber _warum_ hast du es gemacht?" beharrte ich. 

Malicia sah mich bloß an.

„Aber Asharra, weil ich es kann!"


	29. 29

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!

Kapitel 30

Auf dem Rückweg fasste ich einen Entschluss.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, das Haus meiner Tante bei Nacht und Nebel zu verlassen, um mögliche Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Nach dem tröstenden Gespräch mit meiner Mutter aber, hatte sich meine Gesinnung geändert.

Ich würde mich nicht wie ein Dieb in der Dunkelheit davonschleichen.

Asharra, Tochter von Cassandra würde stolz erhobenen Hauptes und reinen Gewissens dieses Haus verlassen.

Oder gar nicht!

Zufrieden mit mir und der Welt, drückte ich meine Schultern gerade und hob stolz den Kopf. Mauhur, der immer noch wie der Schatten eines riesigen Raubtieres hinter mir herschlich, entging diese kurze Geste nicht. Er beugte sich über meine Schulter.

„Du wirkst so entschlossen." grummelte er.

„Morgen Abend" sagte ich nur, aber Mauhur verstand schon, was ich meinte. Unsere Gedankengänge ähnelten sich.

„Gut. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, aus diesem Dreckswald rauszukommen!"

Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter.

„Ich werde dich abholen." sagte er schließlich.

Besser gesagt, er sagte es nicht, er stellte fest. Den Ton kannte ich inzwischen nur allzu gut.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ratsam ist.." wagte ich trotzdem anzuzweifeln.

Mauhur schnaubte abfällig.

„Ach was, und ob es ratsam ist! Ich werde dich nicht einen Moment länger als notwendig mit dieser alten Teufelin alleine lassen!"

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich über diese offene Zurschaustellung von Beschützerdrang gerührt oder belustigt sein sollte.

Oder vielleicht ein bisschen genervt?

Ich entschied mich für Letzteres.

„Bitte nimm zur Kenntnis, daß ich eine erwachsene Frau bin. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen!" sagte ich angriffslustig.

„Allerdings, das habe ich beim Fest ja nur zu deutlich gesehen!" versetzte er gereizt.

Schames- sowie Wutröte schossen mir ins Gesicht und nicht zum ersten Mal war ich dankbar für meine dunkle Hautfarbe. Aber das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Musste dieser Mann immer das letzte Wort behalten?

„Oh, ich denke nicht, daß ich hier irgendjemanden was beweisen muss!" sagte ich mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln und deutete mit einem Finger auf die lange und gut sichtbare Narbe auf seinem Oberarm.

Touché!

Verwirrt blickte Mauhur auf die bezeichnete Stelle seines Armes, dann begriff er.

Und dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und fing an, schallend zu lachen.

Das Lachen eines Uruk-hais ähnelte allerdings mehr einem mächtigen Brüllen, das mit abgehackten Zisch- und Grunzlauten durchsetzt war. Verwundert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Manchmal war er halt ein Rätsel für mich.

Abrupt wurde er wieder ernst.

„Und ich hole dich trotzdem ab!"

Ich seufzte ergeben, dann eben auf die harte Tour!

**

Kurz bevor wir das Haus erreichten, hatte ich ihn schließlich weich gekocht.

Mein Geheimnis?

Ganz einfach, Liebesentzug.

Die restliche Wegstunde hatte ich meine düsterste Miene aufgesetzt und mich schlichtweg geweigert, meinen zukünftigen Gefährten überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Und da Mauhur bis dato noch überhaupt keine wie auch immer gearteten Beziehungserfahrungen gemacht zu haben schien, funktionierte diese Methode auch bestens. 

Und schließlich hatte auch dieser hartgesottenste und dickfelligste aller Krieger neben mir begriffen, dass ich irgendwie sauer auf ihn war. Und hatte dann eine geschlagene halbe Stunde verbracht, um herauszufinden, warum. Nur um dann erst resigniert zu schnauben und dann doch fürchterlich nervös zu werden, weil sich mein Zustand nicht änderte.

Kurzum, Mauhur, mutiger Anführer der Uruk-hai, sah sich durch meine psychologische Kriegsführung dazu gezwungen, äußerst unehrenhaft (erst recht für einen Uruk-hai!) um Verzeihung zu bitten und als das nicht half, um schlichte Gnade zu betteln.

Am Ende unseres Weges beschloss ich schließlich, ihm in aller Güte zu verzeihen und erlaubte dem zerknirschten, aber unendlich erleichterten armen Kerl zwei Minuten in meinem Haar zu schnuffeln, um meine weitere Strategie zu planen.

Was Mauhur in seiner Sturheit nicht verstand, war, daß Milikka ein äußerst ernstzunehmender Gegner war, selbst für einen gepanzerten und bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Uruk-hai. Ich glaubte nicht, daß sie mich angreifen würde, selbst nicht in der Hitze unseres drohenden Wortgefechts, aber Mauhur würde sie keine solchen Skrupel entgegenbringen. 

Und ich wusste nicht, ob meine Magie diesmal ausreichen würde, um ihn zu retten.

Es galt also, ihn vom Schauplatz des Geschehens fernzuhalten. Vielleicht konnte mir Malicia dabei helfen.

Aber vielleicht half auch einfach eine Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin am besten!

Resolut drehte ich mich um, packte ihn beim Kragen und zog sein Gesicht zu mir herunter.

„Du wirst morgen abend hier am Waldrand auf mich warten, nicht _am_ Haus und erst recht nicht _im Haus! Hast du mich verstanden?"_

Mauhur gab unerwarteterweise  ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und die goldenen Luchsaugen blickten mich auf einmal treuherzig und vertrauensselig an. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Es funktionierte!

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Rührseligkeit umarmte ich ihn heftig und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Dann machte ich mich abrupt von ihm los und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Wald hinaus, eine verwirrte Licia im Schlepptau.

**

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Malicia mich besorgt, als wir schließlich in der Kräuterküche saßen.

Ich war gerade dabei, säuberlich alle Utensilien zusammenzupacken, die ich aus dem Untergrund zum Arbeiten mitgebracht hatte.

„Sicher, was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?" erwiderte ich zerstreut.

Ich schichtete meine selbstgebrauten Heiltränke vorsichtig zwischen zwei Lagen Kaninchenfell in eine Box.

„Nun, das sah gerade eben nach einem schönen Ehekrach aus!" kicherte sie amüsiert.

„Das war kein Ehekrach!" widersprach ich energisch.

„Aber er muß lernen, daß er bei mir nicht den großen Anführer raushängen lassen kann!" ich öffnete eine Schublade und suchte meine Zangen, Löffel und Scheren zusammen.

Ich schloss die Schublade wieder und blickte meine Cousine forschend an.

„Aber das, was du da mit Norgak getan hast, war auch nicht gerade nett." ich beobachtete ihr Gesicht, das plötzlich von einem zarten Rotschleier überzogen wurde.

Oho, war da etwa was im Busch?

Licia schwieg beharrlich.

„Schwester" begann ich zuckersüß „gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, das du mir erzählen möchtest?"

Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" stammelte sie schließlich.

„Was ist nicht so, wie ich denke?" hakte ich nach. Das würde interessant werden.

„Es ist nicht so, daß ich in ihn verliebt wäre.." sagte sie und musterte interessiert den Inhalt ihrer Tasse.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" sagte ich mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton.

„Wirklich nicht!" sagte sie erbost.

„Es ist nur so, wie soll ich das erklären.."

Mit einem Mal ging mir ein Licht auf.

„Du bist scharf auf ihn?" fragte ich ungläubig und musste das Lachen unterdrücken.

Licias Wangen glühten.

„Aber ich dachte, du wärst zufrieden mit diesem komischen Waldläufer, du hast ihn doch erst letztens beim Fest wieder gesehen!"

„Das ist es ja!" rief sie verzweifelt.

„Coress ist wirklich lieb und nett und ich bin ihm auch aufrichtig zugetan, aber er ist nun mal ein Mann von Ehre!"

„Und das bedeutet was?" wollte ich wissen.

„Das bedeutet, dass er jedigliche Form von körperlicher Liebe vor der Ehe ablehnt! Und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, daß ich ihn nicht heiraten kann!"erklärte sie.

Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, daß du seit über einem Jahr eine rein _platonische_ Beziehung mit diesem Kerl führst?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, ihn zu verführen, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Und es hat mit auch nicht wirklich viel ausgemacht." fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu

„Bis jetzt." stellte ich fest.

„Bis jetzt." bestätigte sie.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang trübsinniges Schweigen, dann scheuchte ich Malicia auf.

„Ja, worauf wartest du denn dann noch? Er ist nicht mehr lange hier, nur noch zwei Nächte! Gehe schon und such dir mit ihm ein stilles Fleckchen, ich komme hier auch sehr gut allein zu Recht!" rief ich.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Licia zweifelte noch.

„Bist du immer noch hier?" fragte ich leicht genervt, aber auch belustigt.

„Wenn du es jetzt nicht tust, wirst du dir das ewig vorwerfen. Jetzt geh schon!" ich gab ihr einen ermunternden Schubs zur Tür hinaus und meine Cousine verschwand erleichternd lachend in der Nacht.

Kopf schüttelnd schloss ich die Tür hinter ihr und öffnete den letzten Schrank.

Er war leer, bis auf das oberste Regal.

Dort stand die Petrischale mit der Lakh´cha Probe und lächelte mich an.


	30. 30

Disclaimer:  Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören Tolkien!

                   Asharra und ihre Sippe gehören mir!!

Kapitel 31

Ich erwachte unvermittelt.

Heute war der Tag der Entscheidung.

Heute Abend würde Mauhur mich am Waldesrand erwarten und gemeinsam würden diesen Ort verlassen, um uns eine eigene Zukunft aufzubauen.

Ich seufzte und überlegte, was für Abenteuer uns wohl auf unseren Reisen erwarten würden und was für Abschiedsgeschenke meine Mutter uns wohl zugedacht hatte. Draußen dämmerte es erst, aber mein Körper produzierte bereits so viel Adrenalin, daß ich unmöglich noch länger still liegen konnte. Unrast hatte mich erfasst, dabei gab es im Moment nichts mehr zu tun für mich. Meine Habseligkeiten warteten ordentlich verstaut in einem kompakten Bündel, daß ich bequem auf dem Rücken würde tragen können. Das Gewächshaus und die Kräuterküche waren ordentlich aufgeräumt und sauber gefegt.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich den gestrigen Tag verbracht hatte, nur noch, daß ich mich so oft wie möglich außerhalb des Hauses aufgehalten hatte, damit meine Nervosität und Unruhe nicht so auffallend waren. Milikka hatte seit dem verhängnisvollen Fest auffällig oft durch Abwesenheit geglänzt, ich hatte sie selten öfters als zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen und auch dann manchmal nicht. Weder Malicia, noch Kait-Eleni kannten den Grund dafür, aber es machte ihnen nicht viel aus, denn sie waren an die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter längst gewöhnt. Auch an diesem Morgen fehlte sie beim Frühstück, aber Licia erzählte mir, daß sie ihr auf ihren Wunsch hin einen heißen Tee in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte. Zu Tisch herrschte eine ausgesprochene trübsinnige Stimmung an diesem Morgen, nur Licia war ganz entspannt und lächelte wie eine äußerst zufriedene Katze, die eben einen saftigen Vogel verspeist hatte. Ich hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, daß sie auch in der letzten Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte! Hoffentlich hatte sie den armen Norgak nicht überfordert.

Kait-Eleni betrachtete mich die ganze Zeit über traurig aus rotgeränderten Augen und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Sonya hingegen war wie immer ihr morgenmuffeliges und ungesprächiges Selbst. Ich hatte keinen Appetit, zwang mich aber, ein großes Stück knuspriges Brot mit dick Butter, das Licia mir unaufgefordert auf den Teller geschoben hatte, zu verspeisen. Sie nötigte mir ebenfalls einen großen Becher heißen Gewürztee auf, in den sie großzügig drei Löffel von dem dunklen Waldhonig gab, den ich so gern mochte. Ermutigend drückte sie unter dem Tisch meinen Arm.

„Egal, was passiert, vergiss nicht, daß ich immer für dich da bin!" flüsterte sie mir zu.

Ich nickte dankbar.

Kait, die den leisen Wortwechsel mitbekommen hatte, sprang vom Tisch auf und stürmte hinaus. Sonya warf mir einen gehässigen Blick zu.

Ich wäre ihr gern nachgelaufen, denn die Jüngste in diesem Haus war mir mit der Zeit ebenso ans Herz gewachsen wie Malicia, aber jetzt hatte ich keine Zeit dafür. Ich würde mich später um sie kümmern müssen. 

Malicia hob die Tafel auf und klammen Herzens begab ich mich in den ersten Stock, wo Milikka residierte.

**

Vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür sammelte ich mich ein letztes Mal innerlich und hob dann die Hand, um anzuklopfen.

Bevor meine geballte Faust auf das schwere und dunkle Eichenholz traf, hörte ich Milikkas Stimme von innerhalb.

„Tritt ein!"

Ich drückte die alte massive Tür mit Leichtigkeit auf und betrat zum Ersten Mal seit Ankunft das Schlafzimmer meiner Tante, ihr Allerheiligstes. Die schweren Vorhänge aus dunkelrotem Samt waren noch halb zugezogen und tauchten den Raum in ein düsteres rotes Licht. Dicke, flauschige Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden und dämpften den Tritt. An einer Wand stand ein kleiner, zierlicher Schminktisch mit einem großen ovalen Spiegel und einem Höckerchen, ansonsten aber wurde der Raum durch das riesige Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes dominiert. Milikka, die auf einem Berg von Kissen und Decken darauf thronte, wirkte winzig inmitten all dieser verschwenderischen Pracht. Fragend blickte sie von dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß auf. Sie trug einen schwarzen, mit Pfauen bestickten Morgenmantel aus Seide.

„Ich nehme an, du hast einen guten Grund, mich so früh zu stören?" sagte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie man sich manchmal in solchen Situationen noch Jahre später an winzige Details erinnern kann. Nur Nebensächlichkeiten und obwohl mir vor unterdrückter Angst fast schlecht war und das reichliche Frühstück wie ein Stein in meinem Magen lag, kann ich mich auch jetzt noch mit erschreckender Klarheit daran erinnern, daß unter den Augen meiner mir damals übermächtig erscheinenden Tante dunkle Ringe lagen, daß auf dem Tischen neben ihrem Bett eine kleine Flasche starken Aufputschmittels stand und daß in dem prächtigen Schlafgemach ein säuerlicher Geruch lag, der meiner geschulten Nase durchaus nicht unbekannt war. 

Und während ich meine Tante anstarrte, wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen eine Schlange, registrierte mein Unterbewusstsein alle diese Dinge und setzte sie in meinem Kopf zu einem kompletten Mosaik zusammen.

Milikka ging es nicht gut, das war nicht zu übersehen. 

Normalerweise hätte sie dafür gesorgt, daß sie keiner in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekam, aber ich hatte sie überrumpelt.

Und die Wirklichkeit gesehen.

Meine Nervosität verschwand und ich wurde ruhig. Sehr ruhig. Wortlos ging ich zu ihrem Bett hinüber und setzte mich auf die Kante. Dann zog ich die Petrischale aus der Rocktasche und hielt sie meiner Tante hin. Sie nahm sie und betrachtete sie spöttisch.

„Nun?" fragte sie.

„Ein Gemisch aus Ambrawurzel, Cattenia und Elorisextrakt, im Verhältnis 5:2:9. Mit bloßer Zunge nicht herauszuschmecken, aber sehr wohl chemisch nachzuweisen. Gut, aber nicht gut genug!" stellte ich ruhig fest.

Milikka gab ein kurzes, raues Lachen von sich.

„Du brauchst wahrlich keine Meisterprüfung mehr abzulegen, du weißt bereits mehr, als ich oder eine andere Meisterin dir noch beibringen könnten. Kein anderer, außer mir selbst, hätte diese Rezeptur entschlüsseln können!" der letzte Satz klang ein wenig pikiert.

Ich zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern.

„Komm, komm. Du bist doch nicht nur deswegen zu mir gekommen, oder?" fragte sie unwirsch.

Ich straffte meine Schultern.

„Ich werde euch verlassen, heute abend. Ich gehe fort." sagte ich würdevoll und machte mich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Milikka musterte mich unverhohlen und machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch, das in einem Pfeifen endete. Offensichtlich war sie etwas kurzatmig.

„So, tust du das. Sehr interessant. Darf man fragen wieso?"

„Ich habe einen Gefährten gefunden, mit dem ich fortgehen werde. Mehr braucht dich nicht interessieren."

„Der Elb?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Der Elb ist tot." sagte ich kalt.

„Falls es dich wirklich so interessiert, mein Gefährte ist ebenso so ein „Untier", wie mein Vater es war!" versetzte ich schneidend. So, jetzt war es raus.

Milikka warf sich zurück auf ihren Kissenberg und lachte wie eine Irrsinnige, ihre schmächtigen Schultern bebten.

„Und das heißt, ich habe wieder einmal versagt!" sie richtete sich auf und betrachtete mich mit schmalen Augen.

„Nur zu, geh nur, ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten, in dein Unglück zu rennen! Aber du wirst schon früh genug merken, daß du dir damit alles verdirbst, was deine Mutter für dich retten wollte. Ich habe es Cassandra gesagt, immer wieder habe ich es ihr gesagt! Aber ihre eigene Tochter wird sie verraten und ihr ihr teures Geschenk vor die Füße werfen, geh nur!" ihre kleine Ansprache endete in einem Hustenanfall.

„Um meine Mutter brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, die ist stärker als man vermutet!"

Ungerührt beugte ich mich nach vorne und bemerkte den gelblichen Farbton, den ihre Haut angenommen hatte.

„Was willst du noch? Du hast gesagt, was du sagen wolltest und ich werde dir nicht in die Quere kommen. Jetzt lass mich endlich allein!" schnappte meine Tante.

„Du stirbst." stellte ich sachlich fest. Mein Triumph war verflogen und wich einem schalen Gefühl.

„Ich weiß, ich bin weder blind noch dumm." sie war wieder ernst geworden.

„Es gibt eine Medizin, die-

„Und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, daß sie nur die Beschwerden lindert und mir etwas mehr Zeit verschafft. Für mein Leiden gibt es keine endgültige Heilung!" unterbrach sie mich resigniert. Offenbar hatte sie sich bereits mit dem Schlimmsten abgefunden.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht zurück in den Untergrund?"

„Dort ist nichts mehr, was mich hält. Ich bin eine einsame Frau geworden, Asharra und eine stolze obendrein. Ich will nicht, daß sie mich so sehen!" sagte sie bitter.

„Warum bist du überhaupt auf die Oberfläche gezogen, daß hat man mir nie erklärt." fragte ich mutig.

Einen Moment lang befürchtete ich, mein Glück überstrapaziert zu haben. 

„Nun, warum wohl? Aus dem gleichen unsinnigen Grund, aus dem du nun auch alles hinter dir zurücklassen wirst!"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sich erinnerte.

„Ihm zuliebe habe ich meiner Sippe den Rücken gekehrt und bin hier heraufgezogen. Wir verbrachten ein paar gute Jahre und ich verspottete meine Verwandten, weil sie mich warnten und beschworen, umzukehren! Es war ein herrliches Leben und ich dachte, es würde immer so weitergehen!" ihr Mund wurde hart.

„Und dann hat er mich sitzen lassen, mit zwei kleinen Kindern und einer Bruchbude von Haus. Und ich konnte die Demütigung nicht ertragen, mit gesenktem Haupt zurückzukehren. Also blieb ich und sagte, alles wäre gut! Und jetzt verlassen mich meine Töchter nach und nach, zwei sind schon weg und bei Malicia wird es auch nicht mehr lange dauern, denn ich spüre bereits jetzt ihre Unruhe." sie rang nach Atem.

„Aber das kümmert mich nicht mehr. Ich werde eh nicht mehr lange leben." erschöpft sank sie in die Kissen.

Ich schluckte. Aber Cassandra hatte betont, ich könnte jederzeit nach Hause zurückkehren.

„Geh jetzt, damit ich mich etwas ausruhen kann. _Noch liege ich nicht im Sterben!" matt wedelte sie mit der Hand. Die Konfrontation hatte uns beide erschöpft._

Behutsam erhob ich mich und ging zur Tür.

„Eine Sache noch, Nichte!" sagte Milikka, als ich nach der Türklinke griff. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um.

„Du wirst ihnen nichts von meiner Krankheit sagen, hörst du?!"

Ich nickte und verließ den Raum. Sie würden es schon noch früh genug selbst entdecken.

**

Als die schwere Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, fiel auch von meinen Schultern eine zentnerschwere Last.

Der schwerste Teil war geschafft.

Erleichtert und beschwingt ging ich die Treppe hinunter und holte mir aus der Küche ein Glas Wein. Zufrieden summend blickte ich beim Trinken aus dem Fenster und entdeckte eine kleine Gestalt, mit zerzaustem silbrigem Haarschopf, die sich unter dem großen, jetzt in voller Blüte stehenden Grünfruchtbaum zusammengerollt hatte. Seufzend stellte ich mein Glas ab, steckte eine Süßigkeit in meine Tasche und ging in den Garten, um Kait zu trösten.

Behutsam ließ ich mich neben dem schniefenden Häufchen Elend zu Boden sinken, lehnte mich an den Baumstamm und fing an, ein altes Lied zu singen, das von Abschiedsschmerz und Wanderlust handelte. 

Die beruhigende Wirkung setzte fast unmittelbar ein, denn die Kleine hörte auf zu schluchzen und lauschte meiner Altstimme. Als ich fertig war, setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das rotgeweinte Gesicht. 

„Warum gehst du weg?" fragte sie mich.

„Weil ich mit meinem Gefährten zusammenleben will und du weißt doch, daß das hier nicht geht." erklärte ich sanft.

„Warum nicht?" fragte sie trotzig.

„Weil Hexen nicht mit Männern in einem Haus zusammenleben, wie du sehr wohl weißt, Schätzchen!"

„Er könnte doch im Wald wohnen bleiben, dann kannst du ihn immer besuchen, wenn du willst!"

„Sei nicht albern, Kait. Er möchte nicht für immer in diesem Wald wohnen bleiben. Und ich auch nicht. Hast du daran schon einmal gedacht?" tadelte ich milde.

„Magst du mich nicht mehr, dass du fortgehst?" schniefte sie.

„Natürlich mag ich dich noch und den Rest von deiner Sippe auch!" beruhigte ich sie.

Dann holte ich die Schachtel mit den kandierten Früchten heraus und begann, die kleine Kait damit zu füttern. Obwohl das Kind bereits sehr erwachsen war, war es aber immer noch Kind genug, um einer Bestechung mit Süßkram nicht widerstehen zu können und eine Viertelstunde später war ihre kleine Welt wieder in Ordnung.

„Kommst du uns denn aber besuchen?" nuschelte sie mit vollen Wangen.

„Natürlich!" ich grinste.

„Und wenn du lieb bist, dann bring ich dir auch was mit!" lockte ich sie.

„Wirklich, wann kommst du uns besuchen?" fragte sie strahlend. Die kindliche Gier hatte bereits über den Abschiedsschmerz gesiegt.

„Ich weiß nicht, es könnte durchaus ein paar Jahre dauern, bis wir wieder in dieser Gegend sind." sagte ich im Plauderton.

„Oh." war alles, was sie darauf erwidern konnte.

Licia und ich verabschiedeten uns in aller Ruhe, aber nicht ohne einige Tränen. 

Es fiel mir nicht leicht, sie zurückzulassen, aber ich merkte, daß Malicia innerlich noch nicht bereit war, den Zauberwald zu verlassen. Sie würde noch Zeit brauchen, um sich abzunabeln und in Anbetracht von Milikkas Zustand wurde sie hier momentan einfach dringender gebraucht.

Licia drückte mich fest und schenkte mir dann einen ihrer Lieblingsgürtel „weil man nie genug gute Gürtel haben kann" wie sie mir mit einem zittrigen Lächeln versicherte. Ich revanchierte mich, indem ich ihr ein Sortiment verschiedener Kosmetika hinterließ, die ich während meines Aufenthaltes gebraut hatte. Es war schlicht und einfach zu viel, um es alles mitzunehmen.

Ich umarmte sogar eine schreckensstarre Sonya, die mich ansah, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre. Und zu ihrem noch größeren Entsetzen schenkte ich ihr eine Phiole mit einem Mittelchen gegen ihre Akne. 

Und ich schwöre, bei allem was mir heilig ist, das war das einzigste Mal während der gesamten Zeit, daß ich diesem Mädchen ein echtes, entzücktes Lächeln entlockt habe!

Dann ging die Sonne unter und ich schulterte mein Bündel, umarmte noch einmal jeden und schickte mich an, loszugehen.

Kait zupfte mich am Ärmel.

„Das hier hat Mutter mir für dich gegeben!" sagte sie und streckte mir ein zusammengerolltes Pergament entgegen.

Zögernd nahm ich es ihr ab und entrollte es. Und bekam große Augen.

„Sieh nur, Asharra, Mutter hat dich in den Meisterrang erhoben. Du bist jetzt eine Meisterzaubertrankbrauerin!" sagte Licia ehrfürchtig.

Wie betäubt rollte ich das Dokument wieder zusammen und verstaute es sicher. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich eine schlanke Gestalt am Fenster stehen.

Es sah so aus, als hätte ich doch noch Frieden mit meiner Tante geschlossen.

Beschwingt machte ich mich auf den Weg.


	31. 31

Disclaimer:  das Übliche!!

So, jetzt kommen wir zum Endspurt!!

Ich präsentiere:

Das letzte Kapitel!!

„Bleib´ dir treu

 niemals auseinandergeh´n

 werden zueinandersteh´n

- für immer -

 Keine Macht

 wird uns jemals trennen

 werde wie ein Tier drum kämpfen

 Du lernst mich kennen!

 Denn Freunde geh´n mir über alles –immer-

 Ich werd immer für dich sein    -für immer-

 Deep inside my heart               -für immer-

 Deep inside my heart               -für immer-

 Deep inside my heart      - I see you and me"

                                                   (Warlock)

**Epilog**

Als ich mich dem Waldrand näherte, konnte ich die beiden Uruks schon von weitem zwischen den Bäumen erkennen. Man sah es Mauhur bereits aus der Ferne an, daß es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war, hier auf mich zu warten. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und er tigerte ruhelos auf und ab, während der kleinere Norgak wesentlich entspannter an einem Baum lehnte. 

Als er mich bemerkte, trat ein flüchtiger Ausdruck von Erleichterung auf seine Züge, der allerdings so schnell wieder verschwand, daß ich mich einen Moment lang fragte, ob ich ihn mir bloß eingebildet hatte.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dann können wir ja endlich losgehen!" grummelte er und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Er hatte Angst, du könntest es dir noch einmal anders überlegen!" zwinkerte Norgak mir zu und folgte seinem Anführer.

Den Kopf schüttelnd folgte ich den beiden ins Unterholz, wo sie auf mich warteten und setzte mich an die Spitze des kleinen Zuges. Es juckte Mauhur zwar in den Fingern, die Führung selbst zu übernehmen, aber diesmal mußte sogar er einsehen, daß nur ich, im Gegensatz zu ihm, den Weg hinaus kannte. Da mir die Zauberkräfte des Waldes nichts anhaben konnte, fand ich den Weg schnell und sicher. Ich hatte allerdings die Vermutung, daß Milikka den Bann ein wenig gelockert hatte, um meine Abreise zu beschleunigen. _So leicht war der Hinweg nämlich nicht gewesen!_

Jedenfalls hatte ich genug Muße, meine Umgebung und meine Reisegefährten genau zu mustern. Und entdeckte, daß der säuerliche Gesichtsausdruck, ohne den ich mir Norgak bis jetzt nicht hatte vorstellen können, gänzlich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Stattdessen entdeckte ich auf ihm einen Hauch von jener Selbstgefälligkeit, die auch auf Licias Gesicht gelegen hatte. Die beiden mussten sich wirklich prächtig amüsiert haben!

Als sich Norgak bei einer unserer kleinen Pausen zum pinkeln ins Gebüsch verkrümelte, sprach ich Mauhur darauf an.

„Thh, du hättest dabei sein müssen. Ich weiss, ich hab ihm gesagt, daß er mal wieder vögeln sollte, aber doch nicht in unserem Lager!" schnaubte er angewidert.

Ich mußte kichern. Mauhur warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu.

„War es so schlimm?" fragte ich mitfühlend.

„Normalerweise habe ich nichts gegen ein wenig Stimmungsanheizung, aber da du ja nicht da warst, bin ich ja leer ausgegangen!"

An dieser Stelle erhob ich mich und unterbrach das Gespräch. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was Mauhur normalerweise unter ´Stimmung´ in einem Uruk-hai Camp verstand.

Ich hatte die vage Ahnung, daß mir seine Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

**

Gegen Spätnachmittag des nächsten Tages erreichten wir ohne Zwischenfälle den Waldrand.

An einer kleinen Felsformation machten wir Halt und beschlossen, hier auf meine Mutter zu warten. Sie würde uns schon finden, da war ich mir sicher. Wir brachten ein kleines Lagerfeuer in Gang und brutzelten den letzten Rest unseres Frischfleischvorrates. Der appetitliche Duft von gebratenem Rehfleisch stieg mir in die Nase. Nach dem Essen setzte ich mich zu Mauhur, der sich mit dem Rücken an einen der Felsen gelehnt hatte und lehnte mich an ihn. Er nahm mich in die Arme und wickelte mich beinahe fürsorglich in meinen Umhang ein. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente und ich war eingeschlafen.

Zuverlässig weckte er mich auch wieder bei Sonnenuntergang und reichte  mir einen Becher voll Wasser, den ich dankbar annahm. Eine halbe Stunde später erschien meine Mutter wie aus dem Nichts an unserem Felsen. Meine Schwester Elthia hatte sie begleitet. Sie hatten ein sperriges Bündel mitgebracht.

„So, meine Tochter, wie ich es sehe, hast du in aller Form deine Gastgeber verlassen!" sagte sie munter.

„Ich habe Frieden mit meiner Tante geschlossen!" sagte ich zufrieden und zeigte meiner Mutter das Meisterdiplom. Cassandra nickte anerkennend, während sich Überraschung auf Elthias Zügen ausbreitete.

„Nun, es ist ein würdiges Abschiedsgeschenk und du hast es dir verdient. So war dein Aufenthalt bei ihr doch zumindest zu Einem nütze!

Sie gab mir das Pergament zurück.

„Aber auch wir haben noch einige nützliche Dinge für euch!" sagte sie und winkte Elthia zu sich, damit diese ihr den Sack öffnete.

„Dieser Proviant wird sich viele Tage lang halten, solange er nicht nass wird." Elthia reichte mir Riegel aus Dörrfleisch und getrocknetem, kandierten Obst, dazu eine Dose mit grobkörnigem Pulver, das in heißem Wasser aufgelöst, eine schmackhafte Suppe ergab.

„Aber nun zu den wichtigeren Dingen!" 

Cassandra gab Elthia ein Zeichen und diese holte einen großen Schild aus dem Sack hervor.

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Der Schild war V-förmig, mit zwei angeschweißten Zacken am spitzen Ende und einer Ausbuchtung für die Schulter am breiten Ende. Kurz gesagt, von der Form her glich er Mauhurs Schild auffällig. Aber dieser Schild war eindeutig sehr viel älter, wie ich aus den vielfältigen Macken schließen konnte. Auch war er aus robusterem Material gefertigt, die Deluxe-Ausführung sozusagen. Und verziert wurde er nicht von einer weißen Hand, sondern von einem großen roten Auge. Darunter waren noch andere Symbole zu sehen, die ich nicht entziffern konnte. Vielleicht konnte Mauhur sie lesen. Nachdem wir den Schild andächtig schweigend einige Momente lang bewundert hatten, sprach meine Mutter.

„Der hier gehörte deinem Vater, Asharra und darum möchte ich, daß du ihn bekommst, als Andenken, weil du ihn nie kennen lernen durftest. Halte ihn in Ehren, denn Lokshod war ein sehr angesehener Krieger und Anführer und vielleicht wird er dir noch von Nutzen sein!" mit diesen Worten übergab sie ihn mir.

Ein wahrhaft königliches Geschenk, wie ich an den ehrfürchtigen Mienen meiner Begleiter ablesen konnte. 

Und ein äußerst raffinierter Schachzug meiner Mutter, die wußte, daß sie mich auf Grund meiner noblen Abstammung nun mit neuem Respekt betrachten würden.

Ich befestigte den kostbaren Schild sorgfältig an der Rückseite meines Rucksackes, so daß er mir zusätzlich Rückendeckung gab. Dann umarmte ich meine Mutter.

„Ich danke dir von Herzen!" sagte ich. Meine Mutter zwinkerte mir listig zu und wandte sich den beiden Uruks zu.

Mit einer lässigen Geste winkte sie Mauhur zu sich, der zu meiner Überraschung prompt gehorchte. Aber nicht umsonst hatte Cassandra ein halbes Jahr unter Orks gelebt! Sie wußte genau, wie man sie zu behandeln hatte, während ich es erst noch lernen mußte, Halb-Uruk hin oder her.

„Ich vertraue dir die Sicherheit meiner Tochter an, wie du sehr wohl weißt und ich erwarte deshalb von dir, daß du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun wirst, um sie zu beschützen!" sagte sie streng.

Mauhur neigte den Kopf in einer Geste des Verstehens. Weitere Worte waren überflüßig, er wußte, was er zu tun hatte.

„Und deswegen nimm dies von mir, Gefährte meiner Tochter, als Zeichen meines Vertrauens und als Zeichen, daß wir dich in unsere Sippe aufnehmen, so weit man bei einem Mann überhaupt von aufnehmen sprechen kann!" 

Mauhur senkte den Kopf und meine Mutter streifte ihm eine Kette mit einem Medaillon aus dunklem Metall über. 

„In diesem Medaillon befindet sich ein Haar von Asharra und es wird dir Glück bringen, solange du es trägst." 

Während er staunend sein Geschenk betrachtete, wandte meine Mutter sich Norgak zu, der ein wenig abseits stand, um die Familienvereinigung nicht zu stören.

Gebieterisch winkte sie ihn näher.

„Wenn ich Geschenke verteile, geht keiner leer aus! Nimm dies von mir, damit du dich immer an uns Hexen erinnern wirst, wo dein Weg dich auch hinführen mag!"

Sie reichte ihm einen langen, scharfen Jagddolch, den Norgak mit unverhohlenem Entzücken entgegennahm. Wortreich bedankte er sich.

Elthia schnürte den leeren Sack zu und schwang ihn sich über die Schultern.

Am Horizont konnte man bereits die Morgendämmerung heranziehen sehen, die Nacht war so unheimlich schnell vergangen!

„Nun ist es Zeit für uns zu gehen und für euch auch!" sagte Cassandra, als sie meinem Blick folgte.

Sie umarmte mich und küsste mich auf beide Wangen.

„Ich wünsche dir, euch allen, eine gute Reise! Fest und sicher soll der Boden unter euren Füßen und klar und hell die Sterne über euren Häuptern sein! Lebt wohl! Bis wir uns wiedersehen!"

Elthia umarmte mich lange und drückte mich an ihren hochschwangeren Bauch.

„Lass dich ja nicht umbringen, hörst du! Und komm uns bald besuchen, immerhin dauert es nicht mehr lange, dann bist du Tante!" lachte sie.

Und dann verließen sie uns.

Ohne Hast brachen wir unser Lager ab und löschten das kleine Feuer.

Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack, mit dem kostbaren Schild daran und blickte noch einmal auf den düsteren Wald, der nun hinter uns aufragte.

Mauhur nahm fragend meine Hand.

Ich lächelte ihn an und drehte mich zu ihm um, das Gesicht der Morgensonne entgegen.

„Lass uns gehen, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns!"

ENDE


End file.
